Akame no Taizai
by Warmachine375
Summary: Wandering around the world in the aftermath of the Revolutionary Army's victory over the corrupt Empire, Akame stumbles upon the land of Britannia where she eventually ended up as one of the strongest and most cruelest order of knights in the Kingdom of Liones: the Seven Deadly Sins..(or rather Eight Deadly Sins)! Akame ga Kill x Nanatsu no Taizai crossover. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the Akame ga Kill anime from start to finish, it was very impressive although I can't hold on to the feelz to see favorite characters die (Tatsumi though...:'(...) despite all the badassedry in battle between Teigu users and the deaths of the characters we despise (I felt so happy when that fatass Prime Minster and Esdeath died!) At least Bol's family lived in the series finale, their deaths at the hands of Wild Hunt in the manga sickens me more than Berserk!**

**Regardless, I'll be reading the AgK manga now that includes Akame ga Kill! Zero too. Hopefully the manga ending might be different from the anime ending, but I might fear for the remaining main characters' lives! *shudders***

**Summary: Wandering around the world in the aftermath of the Revolutionary Army's victory over the corrupt Empire, Akame stumbles upon the land of Britannia where she eventually ended up as one of the strongest and most cruelest order of knights in the Kingdom of Liones: the Seven Deadly Sins..(or rather Eight Deadly Sins)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

On the lush green grasslands with mountains and clear blue sky with clouds and fresh cool air, there was a young woman with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes and red markings around her body. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, and red gauntlets and black gloves. She also wears a long black hooded cloak that covers her entire body. The young girl also carries a katana she carried around sheathed to her waist in her travel. That includes a short sword with a chain link tassel she had in her back. But she was no ordinary girl...

Her name is Akame. A member of the assassination group called Night Raid, a sub-faction of the Revolutionary Army whose main function is to handle intelligence and assassinations within the capital of the Empire as well as recover any Teigu, or Imperial Arms, vital for the Revolutionary cause. Prior to her time as a member of Night Raid, Akame was part of the Imperial Assassins who killed countless enemies who opposed the Empire before finally defecting to the Revolutionary Army in dissatisfaction and resentful towards the government and being swayed by former General Najenda's words.

Akame is currently wandering around the world after the Revolutionary Army's total victory over the corrupt Empire at the cost of her comrades' lives. She even managed to defeat and kill Esdeath, the Empire's strongest warrior although with the use of her Teigu's trump card that granted her speed and strength boost but at the cost of having to fight the poison that is slowly killing her within her body and the red markings remained as scars. The former Imperial Assassin also volunteered to shoulder all the crimes and blame of Night Raid in order to soothe public opinion while her former superior dedicated all her efforts to rebuild the country from scratch.

Currently, Akame kept on traveling while encountering dangerous mercenaries and bandits to which she easily defeated with her Teigu, One Cut Killer: Murasame a poisonous blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Although she had a short sword with her, it wasn't necessary and unneeded. That weapon is the sealed form of the Demon Armor: Incursio, an armor-like Teigu formerly possessed by Bulat and Tatsumi who both died while on Night Raid missions: Bulat killed by his former superior and old friend General Liver of the Three Beasts and Tatsumi died saving civilians from the falling form of Shikoutazer, The Child Emperor's Teigu after destroying it.

It serves as a memento of the deaths of her fellow Night Raid members who all died fighting for a better world, for a better future. All their Teigus in Night Raid were destroyed in battle or currently in the hands of the Revolutionary Army. They may not be remembered in the history books but Akame (and Najenda, too) will.

Stopping on her tracks, Akame sensed something. Something she never felt before.

"Strange, I felt numerous presences in this area but what is it?", she wondered.

Noticing a dust of smoke revealing to be an army of 20,000 barbarians all heavily armed and dangerous heading her way as if they're going to invade civilization, but in her mind, _No, it's not them. They clearly have killing intent no doubt but that's not the presences I've felt..._

The barbarians noticed Akame and stopped as all eyes looked at her hungrily and the Night Raid member did not like it.

Then the large looking man with long scruffy hair and strange foreign markings around his body, wielding a large crude-looking spiked club loudly spoke,

"Well, well. Lookie here boys. We've got a beauuutifuuulll young lady on our tracks! We are soooo lucckkkyy!"

His men agreed and hollered wildly, wanting to have her for themselves. And also take her weapons she carried around too.

"Hey pretty lady! You should drop your sword. Swords don't suit you well. It suits us, you included! Bahahaha!", one unruly looking barbarian lewdly commented who laughed to which his comrades followed too.

Ignoring their comments, Akame steels herself and readies herself in a battle stance as she unsheathed her Murasame, uttering one word.

"Eliminate."

In a flash of speed unseen by naked eye, Akame charges through the barbarian army and cut through their ranks with her Murasame, slashing through their exposed skin.

Seemingly wounded, the barbarian chief taunted her, "Hah! You need to do better than that little lady! Your scratches are...what?!"

Too late, the barbarian chief and his men who were the first to be cut in Akame's charge, are engulfed by strange markings around their body which is actually poison and it killed them almost instantly when the poison reaches their hearts.

The other barbarians were shocked, angered, and dismayed to see a lone swordswoman easily killed their leader and comrades.

"You bitch!"

"What did you do?!"

"You killed our leader!"

"She killed them by scratch of her sword!"

"Is she a Holy Knight?!"

"A witch!"

"Demon!"

"Oh you really have a death wish now!"

"We'll take your sword and f**k you up until you die!"

Then the entire barbarian army began to charge against Akame in hopes of overwhelming her in superior numbers to avenge their dead chief and comrades.

"Eliminate...", was all Akame could say before charging against them all at once, slashing and cutting through every last barbarian in her way while swiftly dodging and parrying their attacks in great speed but her cloak wasn't spared as it is shredded and ripped from all her enemies' attempted slashes in every side, leaving it tattered.

Many barbarian warriors died from her Murasame almost too quickly by the moment the poisoned blade touched their skin. But they kept coming and coming. Regardless, they were no match for Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame in terms of sword and skill in combat.

In the aftermath of the battle, Akame had wiped out an entire barbarian army of 20, 000 single-handedly, leaving almost no survivors and a field of dead corpses all over the area.

For those who survived Akame's killing spree, have more brains than balls to know it's futile to fight her after seeing countless of their comrades and friends died quickly by her hand, fled the scene with their lives to which Akame allowed them. It was needless to finish them off.

However, Akame started coughing up blood and collapsed on the ground with Murasame supporting her to prevent from falling into the ground.

_Dammit! The poison of Murasame in my body must have taken a toll of me much more than I thought...Still, I can't die now! Not yet!...*panting heavily*_, Akame thought as she panted heavily from exhaustion while continuing her ever-enduring battle against the poison.

Unknowingly to Akame, a small group of armored men and women had arrived on the scene of battle. Some are in horseback while the rest by foot. All of them wear armor of different colors and most wore helms of strange and unique appearances that might emit a terrifying look. Not only that they also wielded different kinds of weapons that appeared deadly and dangerous looking. Some of them carried the banners of a lion.

The one leading them was a man with an imposing figure, wearing full body armor with a unique helm which somewhat resembles a Cyclops' eye complete with a cape and carries a large sword, riding a huge armored warhorse.

Turning towards them, Akame now realizes whose presences she felt earlier before encountering and later annihilating the barbarian army.

_So these are the people whose numerous presences I felt earlier before..._, she thought before readying herself for another battle despite her exhausted state.

As the armored Cyclops-helmed figure approached Akame despite warnings from his men of her killing intent emanating from her, spoke to her in a brash but smooth comforting voice like a caring grandfather's.

"It's alright, child. Calm down, we're not here to hurt you. You can rest now. It's over..."

For some reason, Akame heeded the words of the old man in armor, if she guessed right, and lowered her Murasame before losing consciousness due to fatigue afterward, nearly collapsing into the ground had not the armored figure caught her on time while quickly avoiding her Teigu's poisoned steel, sensing its dangerous power within it.

Carrying Akame like caring father cradling his baby daughter, the armored man removed the visor of his helm, revealing to be indeed an elderly person, called out to his men.

"Men, clean up the area and give our enemies a proper burial. They deserve better than being food to the crows!"

"Yes, Your Highness! All Holy Knights, you heard the king. Carry out your duty!", a middle-aged man with long flowing hair and mustache, wearing regal knightly attire with armored gauntlets and wielded a katana sheathed to his waist much like Akame's Murasame, said in an obeying manner before giving out orders to the knights called Holy Knights.

"At once Sir Death Pierce!", the Holy Knights immediately heeded to the man named Death Pierce and began their work to bury the bodies of the dead barbarians killed by Akame.

As the Holy Knights continue carrying out their duty, Death Pierce and the short boy with blond hair and green eyes, wearing full body armor and had a dragon-hilted blade sheathed at his back approached their king and began a conversation.

"Yo Bartra, what's up?", the blond boy in armor casually greeted the king named Bartra.

"Please, Sir Meliodas. Don't address the king so casually..", Death Pierce politely scolded the boy named Meliodas.

"It's alright, Death Pierce. No need for formalities. Anyways, I can't believe this young girl had easily wiped out the whole army of 20, 000 barbarians all by herself", King Bartra said humbly, complimenting of Akame's inhuman skill of the blade.

"Such an incredible feat indeed, Your Highness. Is she even human?...", the Holy Knight commented, feeling slightly nervous about Akame.

That sparked an interest in Meliodas' mind upon hearing Death Pierce's words about the black haired girl while picking up her Murasame, looking at it casually as if he wasn't scared of its poisoned tip.

"Careful, Meliodas. I sensed a dangerous power within her weapon. Poison if my instincts weren't dulled.", King Bartra warned before politely demanded Meliodas to hand it back and sheathed Akame's Teigu for safety reasons.

"And what about the other sword she had in her back? I sensed great power within it too.", the blond boy commented, looking at the other weapon an unconscious Akame had in her back.

Answering to Meliodas' question, King Bartra replied, "We'll find out soon enough once she recovers and willing to tell us. Although I fear the poison within her body is slowly killing her if not treated right away or rather kept in check. It's a strong poison. We'll head back to Liones after we clean up this young girl's mess."

Meliodas and Death Pierce agreed to their king's statement and then left to help with the others.

After the Holy Knights finished burying the bodies of dead barbarians Akame killed single-handedly, King Bartra and his group heads back to the kingdom of Liones, bringing along Akame with them...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there you have it folks, Akame is now in Britannia and taken under the care of Bartra, king of Liones after the battle with the barbarians and lost consciousness due to fatigue from battle and fighting Murasame's poison in her body. Hope you liked it! Hehehe. :) Anyways in the next chapter, the Night Raid member gets to acquaint herself with the kingdom of Liones and its culture. I might have foreshadowed something about Incursio in the story. No? Well, it might be cool.<strong>

**In this AU fanfic story, Akame still retains her trump-card enhanced strength and speed boost abilities if the poison in her body was kept in check and might be on equal or greater par with the likes of Meliodas or any of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Anyways don't forget to review, any remarks, advise and criticisms are always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I thank you for liking the crossover story of Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. Thank you very much. I truly appreciate it. :D ;) I will do my very best to try writing good chapters of "Akame no Taizai" in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners: the authors, and the animation studios behind the two anime adaptations of the two enjoyable manga series.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Surrounded by a field of flowers, Akame lay lying on the ground as if she was dying. Well technically she is due to her Murasame's signature poison within her body after using her Teigu's trump card against the late General Esdeath. And it appears the infamous Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame had finally met her peaceful end seemingly after remembering falling unconscious in fatigue in her one-sided victory against an entire army of 20, 000 barbarians and being moved to lower her weapon by the old man in armor's kind comforting words.

"Is this the afterlife? Am I...dead?", Akame thought as she wonders if her time is up.

"Nope, you're not dead yet Akame. Just near close to death's door best bud! Hehehe!", a female cheery voice called out.

Turning her head right side to that voice she heard, the black-haired girl could not believe her red eyes for she saw a group of several people appearing before her and knew who they are.

"Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Sheele, Bulat, Susanoo, Chelsea...Guys...", as she leaked tears from her eyes upon seeing her fellow comrades of Night Raid once more after their deaths in their fight for the people against the corrupt Empire.

"Hey you forgot me, Akame! Lubbock here!", the green-haired teen retorted for being left out in a deadpanned tone, brandishing his 'V' handsign.

"Ooh poor Lubba! Let onee-san comfort you!", the blond haired woman with huge cleavage playfully said as she gave the green haired teen named Lubbock a full-face of her chest in a tight embrace.

"Uwah! Get the hell off me Leone! My heart is for Najenda and hers alone!", Lubbock angrily retorted at the blond woman named Leone as he tried to wrest away from her grip in an embarrassed expression.

"You'll never win her heart Lubbock you pervert. Hehe.", the auburn-haired girl in a vocalist-like outfit playfully chided with a smirk while licking her lollipop.

"Shut up Chelsea! You know nothing of my love to Najenda!", Lubbock retorted at the auburn haired girl named Chelsea whilst struggling to get off Leone's tight grip before succeeded but not plummeting into a pile of flowers much to his dismay and the girls' amusement.

"Boss's...not here?", Akame wondered, noticing all of the dead Night Raid members are present except with their commander of Night Raid Najenda of the Revolutionary Army.

"Oh, you mean my master Najenda? It's not her time to reunite with us yet. And so will you.", a tall man with blue hair, sporting distinctive bull-horns on his head wearing white Japanese robes said.

Baffled of what the tall bull-horned man said, Akame asked, "What? What do you mean Susanoo?..."

"Hey Akame! Susanoo here means that don't you dare give up now! You must fight and live on with that burning passionate spirit of yours! Right, Tatsumi?", the young man with jet black hair shaped in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour said in a comforting voice while blushing heavily at the teenaged boy with brown hair and blue eyes near to him who has a deadpanned look on his face.

"R-right, Bulat-..." before receiving a comedic blow in the head!

"I told you to call me Aniki, Tatsumi! Didn't you forget that!?", the man named Bulat scolded to which the boy named Tatsumi quickly apologized to his 'big bro'.

Hearing another female one calling out to her. "Nice to see you too Akame! Been too long!", the pink-haired girl with twin-tails greeted.

"M-mine, Akame is not dead i-is she?...", a slender woman with long purple hair and eyes with glasses spoke in an airhead tone.

"Of course not Sheele! Akame is not dead not yet!", the pink-haired girl named Mine shot back at the purple-haired woman named Sheele who immediately apologized.

Watching her fellow Night Raid members' antics are almost too nostalgic when they're alive as Akame began to cry.

When the other Night Raid members noticed Akame crying and stopped what they are doing.

"Why are you crying Akame?", Leone wondered.

Still crying, Akame held her head to cover her teary-eyed face, "I-..it...It's just that...It's just... When I saw your faces everyone...I started to remember that vague feeling of losing you I held dear. We promised that we lived through this when it's all over...but this is..just..this just too cruel! I don't what to do anymore!..."

All of a sudden, Akame was given a big group hug by the rest of Night Raid members comforting her.

Taken aback and comforted by the group hug, "Tatsumi..? Everyone...?"

"We're all here for you Akame. Don't cry anymore..", Leone comforted her best bud and little sis.

Bulat then spoke to, "Didn't you hear what we just said Akame? You must fight on and live, not wallowing in sadness and regret. It's your burning passion and spirit that keeps you alive! Got it?!"

"Even in death, we're always with you within your hearts.", Mine warmly smiled.

"A-and there will always be others out there who will stand by you... e-even when we're not.", Sheele kindly spoke.

"Live with no regrets.", Susanoo said.

"What he said.", Lubbock added, doing the 'V' sign again.

"Never forget that okay Akame?", Chelsea spoke, taking a lollipop from her mouth.

"Akame stand once more and keep on living. Promise me that, okay!", Tatsumi said with a bright and cheerful smile on his face after giving her a helping hand to get up. The black-haired girl nodded as 'yes' and smiled in response.

"See ya around Akame!", the rest of Night Raid made their goodbyes as well before turning away, walking through the field of flowers.

Seeing her fellow Night Raid teammates leaving together, Akame frantically cried out to them as she tried to reach out to them as she started running after her friends. "W-wait! Everyone! Please! D-don't go! Please don't leave me! Come back!"

Then everything went brightly white that blinded Akame's eyes.

Waking up back to reality, Akame awoke with a start, beads of tears rolling down her cheeks, and her red eyes widened.

"Huh?...It was.. a dream?..", the black haired girl sighed and wiped the tears off her face. Akame then proceeded to take notice of her surroundings: She found herself lying in a comfortable bed situated in a room found in a Western-styled castle if she guessed right; the windows were draped with silvery white curtains and they're open to reveal a sun shining filling the whole room while the floors were covered in a silk carpet. The walls in the room were concrete gray while next to it was a tall wardrobe made of oak. All in all, they're old but simple fashioned medieval ambiance to it.

Akame also noticed her current attire she's wearing, which were simple, yet elegant silvery pajamas opposed to her old one while in her time as a member of Night Raid that she finds it quite comfortable.

"Where is this? Where am I?", Akame wondered out loud.

Her line of thought was instantly broken when she noticed the door slowly opening, revealing to be an elderly man with long flowing grey hair and beard in royal clothing and has a strong physical build untarnished from old age.

"Ah you're awake.", the old man let out a sigh of relief like a concerned father over his child's well-being as he made his greeting, "It's good to see you regaining consciousness after what happened several days ago and I feared you may not open your eyes again."

_I've been unconscious for seven days?..._, Akame thought as the hand on her chest felt a normal heartbeat and it appeared that there was like no poison of her Murasame within her body at all, showing no signs of the red marking scars as if it had completely disappeared without trace.

Sensing the many questions within his strange guest who has slain the entire barbarian army alone, the elderly man smiled warmly and introduced himself, "Ah where are my manners, my child? Forgive me. I am Bartra Liones, the 11th king of the Kingdom of Liones. And you are under my care within my castle in case if you are wondering."

_So he's the ruler of this country I've stumbled upon..._, Akame mentally noted, sensing no ill intent from the old man before speaking trying to be formal and respectful to the king of Liones. "I thank you Y-your Highness. I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving and taking me in within your castle. My name is Akame."

"Aka..me...Hmmm... Quite a strange name, my child. You are clearly not from here in any part of Britannia am I right?", the old man named Bartra, king of Liones said in curiosity of his mysterious guest's origins whilst trying to pronounce her name.

_Will I tell the king who I really am and what I was. I fear what he's going to say if I tell him that._, Akame worried in her current situation.

Noticing a sense of uneasiness and slight distrust within the black-haired girl with red eyes, the king patted her shoulder after siting next to her and said, "Don't worry my child. There's no need to be afraid to tell your story to me. You can speak freely to me or you can keep your own secrets to yourself if you wanted to. I won't mind."

Feeling that the elderly king of a country in an unknown land can be trusted for some reason, Akame chooses the former option as she explained to King Bartra that she was a member of Night Raid, a sub-faction of the Revolutionary Army fighting in the shadows against the Empire vastly corrupted by the Prime Minister Honest through their puppet Child Emperor who caused great suffering misery of the people all for the sake of his own pleasure.

The king of Liones was taken aback of what the young girl just explained in her story that she's from a country called 'The Empire', to which he guessed to be a very large country compared to the whole continent of Britannia or even more, in a severe state of corruption and chaos and pondered that she's been fighting against at such a young age and being a member of a group called 'Night Raid' before telling Akame to continue her story.

She then explained that before being a member of Night Raid, she and her late sister Kurome were part of the Imperial Assassins picked among the hundreds of children selected by the Empire to be raised as cold killing machines through hellish training to assassinate those who oppose the Empire. That disgusted Bartra more to know why would such country take on innocent young children to become ruthless assassins with no empathy and no future, feeling deep sympathy for the young girl.

Continuing her story to the king of Liones, after feeling resentment and dissatisfaction towards the Empire, she finally joined the Rebel side after being swayed by former general Najenda's words and has killed countless enemies, not caring whatever reasons they have, good or bad, until the Revolutionary Army eventually succeeded overthrowing the corrupt regime at the great cost including the loss of the near majority of Night Raid, leaving herself and Najenda who now helped the rebuilding of the country from scratch while the former takes on the crimes and blame of Night Raid to herself to soothe public opinion.

Absorbing all the information what he learned from the black-haired girl into his head, Bartra breathed deeply and spoke sympathetically, "My condolences lady Akame. I never knew you have suffered through quite a lot, losing those closest to you, having to fight for what is right and becoming a scapegoat of your actions by your own will. I can't imagine you'd live through all that."

Akame shook her head and said, "It was necessary, Your Highness. Night Raid fights for the people and willing to die for the liberation of the people from oppression and for the sake of peace to eliminate the evil within the Empire. I knew how it's like to lose a friend...it is the most terrible thing anyone can imagine. I grieve for the deaths of my comrades but I moved on to survive and live...Night Raid may not be remembered in the history of the Revolutionary Army but I will so long as I live."

Briefly stopping, she wiped her tears off, "The reason why I took the blame is because I am already too well-known in the Empire and I had no right to live in a country that is now returning to its peaceful and stabilized state recently while everyone fears me greatly if I stayed, so I had to leave."

Rubbing his beard, King Bartra now knows as if the pieces of the puzzles are coming together, "I see...So you've been traveling wherever you went and somehow ended up here in Liones am I right?"

"Yes, Your Highness and I kept wandering, killing mercenaries and bandits coming after me no matter where I am, so long as I live.", Akame confirmed his speculation. "And what were you doing out there Your Highness when we met?", the black-haired girl asked then.

"I was leading my army to face the barbarian threat to my kingdom but it would appear that you already wiped them out by the time we arrived.", the elderly king explained, recalling a field filled with dead barbarians whose corpses are marked with only one scratch by Akame according to the Holy Knights who were ordered to give them proper burial by his command. That give a chill to his spine on how did a young teen girl manage to kill a full-grown man in just one-strike during her onslaught until he heard her story that mentioned her inhuman combat skills thanks to the Empire's hellish assassination training and that includes the poison power within her blade that he sensed.

"Oh...", was all she can say with a deadpan look.

King Bartra then added in, "After you lost consciousness, I sensed you are suffering from the poison emanating from your blade. It is a strong poison that could have killed you by now but somehow you resisted it with your great willpower however is slowly slipping. Thankfully my trusted associate did everything she can to temporarily neutralize it for now until an antidote is found. I would like to know what happened."

_Murasame's signature poison never has an antidote... _The former Imperial Assassin thought before thanking the king for a temporary halt of her poison and then explained that she used her Teigu's trump card to gain extra power boost in speed and strength by inflicting herself with the poisoned blade at the cost having to fight it in order to defeat the Empire's strongest warrior Esdeath as a last resort.

"Well that explains much. That was quite reckless of you lady Akame. I pray you won't do that again. Anyways there's a change of clothes set for you in the wardrobe if you like.", King Bartra said, while wondering what 'Teigu' or 'Murasame' means. Quite a strange foreign name for a weapon of great power Akame possessed. Even pronouncing it is just as hard as her name.

Akame got up and made her way to the wardrobe in a slow pace, her legs being a little wobbly due to being inactive for a while. King Bartra was about to move to assist her but was stopped when she held up her hand to indicate she was okay.

"Don't worry yourself. I'm fine. I can do this.", Akame nodded as she stopped in front of the wardrobe and opened its doors. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw what's within: it is a dress quite similar to her old clothing, only it has a slightly long skirt down to her knees opposed to the miniskirt and has white sleeves. Next to it was her previous attire all intact minus the tattered cloak which was discarded. Not only that, her Teigu, Murasame, and the other unused Teigu Incursio was inside as well that includes her small pack she carried along in her travels before ended up in Liones.

"Ahem, forgive me lady Akame but your strange clothing may bring too much attention among my subjects and I did my best to have the finest clothes-makers to create this version.", the elderly king said as he said in apology like an overly-concerned parent over his daughter's fashion but Akame accepted it nonetheless and put on her new clothes in her private space then placed the sealed Incursio on her back and held on to her Murasame.

"Yo, Bartra! What's up? Has our guest awaken yet? Ni-shi-shi.", the blond boy with green eyes in regal knightly attire with a dragon-hilt blade sheathed on his back casually greeted as he entered the room in a carefree nature.

Akame analyzed the blond boy as he approached and felt an immense powerful aura coming from him despite his childlike appearance reminding her of Nyau of the Three Beasts killed by Tatsumi in his first use of Incursio after Bulat's death by Liver, comparing him to either Esdeath or Budo who were both powerful Generals of the Empire, slain by herself and Mine.

"Yes Meliodas. Lady Akame has awoken and told me her story. Give my thanks to Merlin for her efforts.", Bartra told the blond boy named Meliodas who now gazes his eyes upon the black-haired girl.

With Meliodas looking at Akame intensely, she expected a serious remark from him but instead he said about her measurements with an analytic but perverted look on his face, "81-56-83. Hmm...not bad. Ni-shi-shi!"

This made the usually calm Akame of Night Raid tilted her head in a deadpanned and slightly blushed look!

"W-what?! Is he talking about my measurements?!..", she exclaimed in surprise, covering her chest to protect her dignity from the blond boy's perverted attitude, whilst threatening to draw her Murasame to kill Meliodas for that in one quick strike. Although he doesn't seem to be fazed by her killing intent at all as if he's never afraid of death even it's from Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself.

The elderly king is quick to jump into the blond boy's defense, stopping Akame from drawing blood within his castle in the nick of time. "Meliodas, please. Refrain your antics for now. _Ugh..you'll never change... _Ahem... Lady Akame, this is Sir Meliodas, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Meliodas gave a carefree look with thumbs up as if to confirm he's the one Bartra introduced to the former Night Raid member.

_He's so carefree...So this boy is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins?...Melio...das.._, Akame thought trying to pronounce the name of the boy while regaining her cool as the elderly king of Liones and the Seven Deadly Sins' captain conversed with each other like friends rather than a superior and subordinate the black-haired girl noticed. She finds it similar to Honest and the child Emperor but it's nothing compared to Meliodas and Bartra's.

After hearing from Bartra all about Akame, Meliodas seemed to accept it and had now greater interest in store for the red-eyed girl than before. Another great addition in his team. He might get to see what she can do in a fight.

"So what do you say Meliodas?", the elderly king asked

"Hmmm...I will be looking forward to see her skills and talent personally. By the way, wouldn't that make us into 'Eight Deadly Sins' now if Akame joins my team, Bartra? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas playfully commented.

"Well it's up to you Meliodas if you and your team members agree to the name change or not.", Bartra said after letting out a warm laugh.

As Meliodas is in deep thought, he then spoke after making his conclusion, "I'll think about it. As for Akame, her title as a extra member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Maybe the Sin of Acedia might be more fitting for her. The animal symbol of her Sin tattoo will be up to her. Ni-shi-shi."

In deep thought, Akame said to herself, So_ I will be joining this...Seven Deadly Sins...even though I'm a foreigner to their eyes with no idea where I am in this country.  
><em>

As if Meliodas had read her mind, "Oh no need for worry Akame, we'll give you a free tour throughout the kingdom and you'll get the hang of it in no time!" with his thumbs up, leaving her baffled and deadpanned look. "W-what?..."

"I can give you a place to stay in my kingdom to have fresh start in life or you can continue on your travels if you wanted to. So what is your decision lady Akame? Will you accept the offer or no. It's your choice...", King Bartra offered.

Recalling her fellow Night Raid comrades' words in her dream, Akame willingly accepted the king's offer a place of stay in Liones and eventually part of the Seven-no Eight Deadly Sins once she joins. Although she had a feeling that this may be different than Night Raid.

Hearing a cute growl within her stomach, Akame's cheeks reddened in embarrassment in front of Meliodas and Bartra, knowing the fact she hadn't ate for a week since she fell unconscious and clearly forgot about it.

Heartily chuckling, King Bartra spoke, "Ah, you must be hungry lady Akame. Don't worry there's plenty of food at the dining hall in my castle. I'll be your escort to familiarize yourselves within my castle."

The word 'food' brought shining stars gleaming in her eyes and mouth drooling in anticipation as Akame happily followed behind the king of Liones to have a hearty meal full of delicious meat, leaving the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins behind in the room.

Meanwhile, looking at Akame's old clothes in the wardrobe still open, Meliodas gave a perverted mischievous look on his face as he said to himself. "This will be my great inspiration for my future business' waitress uniform. Ni-shi-shi."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whew! Finally this chapter is done after winning another battle against writer's block uh I think...Hehehe. I tried my best to make this chapter and I apologize for the awkwardness if you know what I mean. Gomenasi! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of "Akame no Taizai". I might really have foreshadowed something with Incursio in the story. *grinning mischievously*<br>**

**After a few chapters of Akame's first time around Liones with the Seven Deadly Sins the ten years ago setting before the start of the series, I'll move to the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai with her in it of course. Hehe.**

**I'm kinda wondering if Akame might receive a Sacred Treasure for herself or still use her Teigu Murasame to pass it off as Sacred Treasure to eyes of the Holy Knights. Or maybe she can have both! If you guys got suggestions and ideas, I'm all ears.**

**Don't forget to enjoy and review. Advise, reviews and criticisms are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back and the third chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. I thank you for the reviews and support of this crossover story. On the note, in response to your reviews, since the power level differences between characters of Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai are quite ridiculously imbalanced if you know what I mean. I'll have Akame to be the "weakest" among the Sins but still a formidable fighter in her own right. After all she did kill Esdeath aided by her trump card of course. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. The mangas belong to their respective owners, including the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Within the hallways of the castle, a group of seven people walking along the way are discussing among themselves along the way although one of them remained silent for some reasons. They are the known as the Seven Deadly Sins, the legendary order of knights who are known to be the strongest throughout the kingdom of Liones and the land of Britannia. And what they are discussing recently is about their future eighth member of their group after their leader Meliodas informed them about Akame.

The fat man with messy brown hair, wearing his casual knight outfit, carrying a leopard colored pillow as if he woke up late from bed, spoke. "Are you sure about this, captain? We know nothing about this young woman named Aka..me, did I get it right?...I mean according to what you told us about her from the king, she hails from another land called the Empire, I take a guess that it's a powerful human kingdom and she's also a deadly assassin."

"For once I agree with the fataassss! I heard some talk among those Holy Knights earlier about her taking out an entire army of barbarians all by herseeelfff. I thought they were joooking at first but coooming from their disturbed looooks on their faces and from you captain, it might be trueee. ", the tall muscled man with long white spiky hair and wearing a formal clothing, sing-song commented.

"King, Ban. Don't worry about Akame. She'll be a great addition to the team, I just know it. Think about it, it might even the score of our members in terms of gender once she's in. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually said to the two men named King and Ban.

The female giantess with twin-tail braided brown hair wearing an orange suit and armored gloves gleefully says. "Oooh captain, you're too kind! _Kyah! You always know a way to make a girl happy, captain! _I wonder what title of Sin she'll be... but do you think it goes against Law # 3 of the Seven Deadly Sins: 'A Sin shall not know other Sin's past.' since you knew her story?"

"Yup, Diane. Akame will be known as the Owl's Sin of Vanity in the team. Now that you mentioned it, since she already told her past to me and Bartra, I'll let this slide and pretend I didn't hear that from her but she must oblige to the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins especially Law # 3. Ni-shi-shi. And also, Bartra told me that it's her choice of that Sin animal symbol earlier after our meeting with her. Mentioned that it serves as a reminder of her group called...Night Raid I think. Anyways, that's all I can say in the matter.", the blond boy smiled at the brown-haired giantess named Diane who squealed in joy, fantasying herself with Meliodas, something King feels upset.

Then the very large man in violet armor spoke behind his terrifying helm with a booming voice emotionlessy, "I find it logical of captain's decision to recruit Akame into the Seven Deadly Sins as the Owl's Sin of Vanity, the eighth member. Her inhuman skills of the blade and combat experience in assassination would serve better to increase the fighting capabilities of our group including her weapons according to captain."

"True, Gowther but that would make us the 'Eight Deadly Sins' now with Akame in our group. We're already infamous throughout the kingdom and an eighth one appearing out of nowhere might be...surprising. She comes from another land, taking out an army of 20, 000 barbarians and nearly died from a strong poison of her blade had not the king come to my aid to immediately treat her at his request. I still need to do further research to find a cure of her condition for over a week... I only managed to temporarily neutralize it for now. And also, how will we give her a Sacred Treasure of her own? The king only gave us seven of them." a gray-haired woman wearing regal armor dress spoke whilst levitating from the floor whilst playfully floating her orb in a satellite orbit.

King, Ban, and Diane agreed to the woman's statement upon hearing it.

'Yes, I am aware of that Merlin. Akame is a foreigner in Britannia but the king already granted her citizenship in Liones after she joined our group, which makes us the 'Eight Deadly Sins' unofficially but our original name remains, and may require assistance to familiarize herself within the kingdom. Given from the Owl's Sin of Vanity's medical condition, I have full confidence in your abilities Boar's Sin of Gluttony...", the large armored man named Gowther replied emotionlessly with logic to the gray-haired woman in regal armor dress named Merlin who smiled in response.

The emotionless armored giant then continued. "...For her role in combat, the Owl's Sin of Vanity will be assigned to be working in the shadows while the Seven fights in the open field of battle according to what captain tells us of her previous exploits as the strongest assassin from her homeland. It might prove an advantage over our opponents who's unaware of the eighth ready to strike them off-guard where they least expect it. And as for her Sacred Treasure, there is no need for that. Her weapon, the Murasame can be considered a Sacred Treasure that includes her secondary one however its power remained dormant."

Meliodas then gave a big grin on his face and decides to wrap up the conversation as he declares. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Akame will be our eighth member as the Owl's Sin of Vanity and taking from Gowther's suggestion, that role might suit her very well. Even her weapon she carries can be a Sacred Treasure, it'll do. This ends our discussion."

King and Ban seemed a bit taken aback of Gowther's logical elaboration of Akame's future role among the Sins and captain's decision but accepted it nonetheless. Diane and Merlin appears to be happy to have Akame in their group, feeling the justice they deserve that there were the only female members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"As expected of the captain.", Gowther said behind his helm with no emotion.

Meanwhile, an elderly man with long flowing hair and beard and has a strong physical build similar to King Bartra as if it wasn't tarnished by age, remained silent throughout the whole conversation between his fellow Sins, never spoke a word or two but nodded in support of Meliodas' decision and Gowther's logical explanation about Akame.

As the Seven Deadly Sins entered the castle's dining hall expecting to meet their future eighth member, the infamous Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself in anticipation, they saw the unexpected. The onlookers and bystanders which are the Holy Knights, regular knights and guards off-duty, even servants too in the dining hall watched in complete surprise with jaws dropping, sweat-drops and eyes bulging as they saw a young black-haired girl with red eyes ate large quantities of deliciously-cooked meat that is more than enough to feed a entire company of knights full-stomach as they made different reactions.

"What...the...?"

"That's a lot of meat!"

"I think I had too much ale for today. _hic!_.. I'm seeing things..._hic!_.."

"Hey isn't that the girl who slaughtered the barbarian army?"

"What?! You're kidding me, right?!"

"Talk about enormous appetite!"

"On second thought, I'm going on a diet now..."

The king of Liones is there as well, chuckling nervously as he scratched his head sweat-dropping witnessing Akame's eating spree. _I have not foreseen this..._, he thought. Even the Sins were somewhat surprised as well except Meliodas casually grinning and Gowther who cluelessly has no idea what's going on. Merlin as well who seemed to find it amusing and Diane found herself a new friend who share great love of meat.

"Is that Akame, our newest member, captain? You didn't tell me she loves meat as I do! Thank you captain! _Kyah!_", Diane said happily, grabbing Meliodas and hugged him like a toy doll before putting him down by his order.

"I did not see that coming...", King muttered under his breath.

"Maybe she should be the Boar's Sin of Gluttonyyy instead from whaaat I've seen, captain!", Ban exclaimed in surprise.

Gowther emotionlessly wonders, observing the situation. "Is this what they call 'first impression'?"

Merlin simply giggled at the sight of Akame's antics and the elderly man finds it surprising but held his silence.

"Ah, Meliodas! It's good you're here. I take it you and your comrades reached a decision?", the king of Liones noticed the Seven Deadly Sins already here, averting his surprised look away from Akame who's still eating more meat as she haven't ate for a week since she lost consciousness.

"Yup, we already did, Bartra! Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas replied care-freely with thumbs up.

In order to calm the crazy commotion down, Bartra had all the occupants in the dining halls dismissed and returned to their respective duties to which they were more than relieved after witnessing Akame's huge appetite. The former Night Raid member ignored them, continued eating. Getting her attention, the elderly king coughed. "Ahem, Lady Akame. Could you stop for a while, please?"

Briefly stopping, the black-haired girl's cheeks looked like a squirrel saving nuts for winter before gulping them down and turned to King Bartra's attention, noticing the Seven Deadly Sins. _So these are the Seven Deadly Sins... _she thought according from the king of Liones that they're an independent group of knights who committed grievous crimes that might guarantee a death penalty or imprisoned for life in the past.

For her new title, the Owl's Sin of Vanity, while she may haven't done grave crimes in the new land she's in, but in the Empire, Akame has killed countless people in the past in cold blood and lost many of her comrades in Night Raid, including her love interest Tatsumi, even had no choice but to kill her sister Kurome who she loved even after defection to the Revolutionary Army. Her _sins _had left her heart a bit hollow which represents vanity truly fitting her new title-sake.

Looking at her soon-to-be teammates and new friends, Akame stared at them intently before speaking straight. "You can't have it." as she fiercely protected her favorite dish with a blunt look on her face, leaving some of the Sins bewildered and sweat-drop.

"Uh..what?"

"From my observation, the Owl's Sin of Vanity is socially awkward towards new people she meets and very protective of her favorite food.", Gowther noted emotionlessly that everyone agreed in his opinion as Akame still on the defensive of her food until the king managed to tell her to stand down, assuring the former Imperial Assassin that they're not here for her meat.

King Bartra cleared his throat and then said, "Ahem,...uh Lady Akame meet your new teammates in the Seven Deadly Sins. Say hello to them." The ex-Night Raid member greeted and made her introductions as the Owl's Sin of Vanity; and then the Sins made theirs.

"I guess there's no need for introductions of me since you already knew my name. I'm also known as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Ni-shi-shi.", the Deadly Sins' captain casually said. _You look more of a pervert than Lubbock._, Akame thought in sarcasm, doubting Meliodas' title as the Sin of Wrath for he's a pervert, proven when he read her measurements in their first meeting.

The brown-haired giantess childishly greeted her. "Hi, Akame! My name is Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy! Let's be best friends 'kay? Oh did you know I love meat as much as you do, Akame! We'll be great friends! _Kyah!_" It would seem that Akame finds herself someone who greatly loves meat she does, smiling warmly.

"Heey, I'm Ban, Fox's Sin of Greeeed... Nice to meet you Akame.", the long spiky white-haired man sing-sung introduced himself. _I sensed noooo killing intent from heerrrr..._he thought in his mind, sensing almost nothing from her like she's null and void. No presence at all. In Akame's perspective, she can tell of Ban's thieving side obviously as he took notice of her two weapons with great interest, made a note to herself to protect her Murasame and also Incursio from the Fox's Sin of Greed's grubby hands at all times.

"I am King, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins. Please to make an acquaintance with you Lady Akame.", the fat man bowed politely to her in a respectful manner. Akame bowed back in return politely, although remained a bit disturbed of King's physique reminding her of Honest's, swearing mentally that the dead prime minister might somewhat be related to the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

Then the large armored man spoke emotionlessly, "To introduce myself to the Owl's Sin of Vanity. I am Gowther, Goat's Sin of Lust." _An opposite of Bulat...but why didn't he take off his armor least of all his helm?_, Akame mentally noted the difference of Gowther and Bulat in terms of the tone of their voices behind their armor. Bulat's was warm and comforting while Gowther's...well..somewhat cold and emotionless.

"Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. A pleasure to meet you Lady Akame.", the grey-haired woman politely greeted the former Imperial Assassin with mannerisms of a proper lady and the latter noticed that she has a great beauty that would have make Esdeath run for her money. That is if the Ice Queen didn't brutally tortured and then kill the Boar's Sin of Gluttony in the competition first.

"And the old geezer is Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride. He doesn't talk much.", Meliodas pointed out to the elderly man named Escanor who gave Akame a look and nodded at her in approval. The former Imperial Assassin takes a mental note of his silence, concluding that it's what makes Escanor a dangerous opponent like an old lion silently waiting for his prey to pounce on, making foes unable to predict what he might do next in a fight. This might go well with her lack of killing intent in future missions.

After the introductions are done, King Bartra then spoke, "Ahem, Lady Akame. Now that you already knew your new friends, I pray that you'll enjoy life with them as much as you can and fulfill your duty as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. I have complete faith in you." Akame smiled warmly in response to the king like a grown-up daughter smiling affectionately to a proud father.

And the rest of the Sins formally welcomed her into their group as well just like how she was welcomed into Night Raid despite her feared reputation.

"Where do I stamp your Owl tattoo on, Akame?", Merlin asked as she readies her magic to painlessly stamp her Sin symbol. The black-haired girl pointed to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony on her right arm after rolling her sleeves and received her tattoo of an owl resembling that of Night Raid's sigil at the former's request.

On that moment on, Akame of Night Raid officially became a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as its Eighth Sin, the Owl's Sin of Vanity. However, she always held a bad feeling that death may claim any of them soon for no one can live forever, which is ironic that one of them _can_, silently praying that her new friends won't suffer the same fate as her fellow comrades of Night Raid have, unaware of their true nature...yet.

"From now on, you address me as captain. Do you understand Akame?", Meliodas tells the ex-Night Raid member. The black-haired girl is quick to comply and called him captain just like how she called Najenda 'boss' much to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's pleasure.

"Well, now that's been settled. I'll be informing Lord Great Holy Knight Zaratras of our newest addition to your unit Meliodas. You're all dismissed.", King Bartra said as he left the dining hall, leaving the Eight Sins behind as Akame then joins her new comrades in a feast thrown by Meliodas with the tabs on King much to his dismay and Ban's amusement.

As she eventually began to get along well with the rest of the Seven in the feast similar to that of Night Raid's back then, the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed some of the weapons her new comrades carried with them. Somehow she felt a strange familiarity about them.

_Those weapons... are Teigus?...what are they doing here?..What's going on?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: After a long battle against writer's block, I prevailed again. I hope the chapter's good enough for you. Meanwhile I'll write one last chapter of the Owl's Sin of Vanity meeting with the other characters and then move on to the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai, following the mangaanime with Akame in it of course. Fwah Fwah.**

**If you guys are wondering about why I made Akame the Eighth Sin out of the Seven Deadly Sins, I sorta base it off from the membership of the 12 Zodiac (real-life and Fairy Tail's) among them is a Thirteenth one, Ophiuchus the Snake-Charmer. A secret one, that means that the enemies even the Holy Knights are unaware that the Seven Deadly Sins have an eighth member before it's too late. Nice, eh?**

**The scene where Akame hungrily ate her delicious meat in front of the Seven Deadly Sins, I based it off from the part where the rest of the Night Raid members enjoyed their favorite delicacies and desserts (except for Tatsumi who was given a kiddie meal to his dismay lol) personally made by Susanoo before the start of their mission to kill Bolic tonight. Though it's sad to see Susanoo die. :'(**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Any suggestions, advise, criticisms are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! What's up guys? The fourth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. I thank you for your reviews and support of this crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. This'll be the last chapter of Akame get to know about Liones and the other characters before moving to main storyline of NnT manga/anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and this includes the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

In the first seven months since becoming an eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins and now a citizen of the kingdom of Liones, Akame is in a state of culture shock when given a tour around the capital city of the kingdom with King and Diane (who was shrunken to human size by Merlin's Minimum Pills for several hours) as her guides. Both were very eager to help the former Night Raid member to familiarize herself with the new land she's in now by Meliodas' request.

"Come on, Akame! You gotta love this!", Diane cheerfully said in enthusiasm. King gave his thumbs up in support of his fellow comrade whilst floating around lazily, leaving the black-haired girl sweat-drop in what she just saw.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was introduced to the culture and lifestyle of the capital, most of them resembles that of the Empire's rural villages in medieval setting as she, Diane and King walked around the capital, meeting with the citizens of the kingdom who are enjoying satisfied and contented lives, such as men singing and drinking merrily like brothers, women selling goods and flowers to customers, some are having a good chat with each other, children playing cheerfully, etc.

On the other hand, Akame was pleased of the peaceful and joyful atmosphere, after sensing no ill or evil intentions among anyone she come across almost as if crime and corruption never existed at all in Liones.

Despite her appearance namely black hair and red eyes, the Owl's Sin of Vanity was accepted by the citizens like one of their own.

"Hey Akame, join us for a drink!"

"You idiot she can't drink. She's too young for that you buffon!"

"Oh right! Sorry ma'am! Hahahaha!"

The Owl's Sin of Vanity is called to be beautiful at her age, noticed by the people of Liones unaware of her sad dark past as an Imperial Assassin and member of Night Raid behind her radiant warm smile.

Even the Holy Knights benefited from it too when they're not on duty defending the kingdom from threats as seen with them drinking. The ex-Night Raid member could have sworn seeing two large men who appeared to be Holy Knights, one in training and the other one supervising it as she heads in their path while King and Diane went off somewhere else for now probably bathroom break or a little drinking until they come back.

"B-big brother! I'm done! I give up on my dream on being a Holy Knight! It's confirmed!"

"With an attitude like that, you'll never be a Holy Knight! Run! Run! Training initiated!", the larger man who appeared to be the older brother of the one he trained loudly tells him.

As the younger brother of the larger man ran, he nearly bumped into Akame if she hadn't jumped out of the way with her quick reflexes.

"Sorry miss! I'll make it up to you later! It's confirmed!", the man said as he kept running.

"Uh...apology accepted...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity awkwardly said after seeing him leave.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. My little brother Twigo gets a bit careless sometimes.", the larger man said, chuckling while approaching Akame. "My manners. My name is Kaide."

"Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity.", the blacked-haired introduced herself.

The larger man named Kaide raised his eyebrow upon hearing her name. "So you're the Eighth Sin everyone's talking about in the castle and the one who took out the entire barbarian army is that correct, milady?".

Akame nodded in response, confirming his wonders.

"..And also the one who eats a lot of meat in the castle's dining hall.", Kaide added.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity slightly blushed in embarrassment of that remark but held it strong.

"Well that's good. Eating a lot of food helps increase your stamina but don't overdo it please. Save some for those who needed it.", the larger man advised.

"Of course, Sir Kaide.", Akame politely spoke but in her mind, she can't help it. Meat is her favorite food, that she and Diane shared much in common.

"Well, I should be going, Lady Akame. I have a little brother to motivate. He dreams on becoming a Holy Knight like me but lacks the determination and resolve. Farewell.", Kaide said as he take his leave.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity waved goodbye before turning around to see Diane and King calling out to her to continue the tour.

At least bento existed in the kingdom, one of Akame's favorite delicacies as she bought several packs of them, enjoying the sweet taste of bento in her mouth.

In the meantime, the Owl's Sin of Vanity and the Serpent's Sin of Envy bemusedly laughed at the scene King lost to a cat when it stole his snacks.

Akame wonders out loud about the current state of the Empire rebuilding and reforming itself from scratch since she left the country after the Revolutionary Army's victory over its corrupt regime of the late Honest. She sometimes wished that she can visit the Empire to see back to the way it was before and meet her former Night Raid commander again but could not, having already taken responsibility for the wrongdoings of her old group and of the Revolutionary Army.

"I wonder if Najenda is doing a good job rebuilding the country and returned it to the way it used to be. Regardless, I pray for your success boss.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity said to herself, leaking a small tear in her eye, missing her former commander of Night Raid.

* * *

><p><em>At the Empire's capital <em>

In the Empire's capital, Najenda gave a small sneeze while overseeing the rebuilding efforts of the city still recovering from the aftermath of the titanic battle between Tatsumi and the child Emperor and the Revolutionary Army's siege.

"What was that? *sniffs* Why did I sneeze? I hope no one talks about me..." the silver-haired ex-General with an eye-patch and prosthetic arm said to herself while wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

"Boss, is there something wrong?", a blond man with angel wing headdress wearing robes asked, noticing Najenda's slight disturbance while checking out papers and documents in a pad.

Najenda waved her hand off. "It's nothing Run. Just a little cold I think. Get back to work. We have our hands full rebuilding the country."

"Roger that, boss.", the blond man named Run obeyed before issuing orders. "Come on, Wave. Let's go. I need you to help me supervise the rebuilding projects in all sectors of the capital and see to it that all things go smoothly."

"Alright then. Race you there Run!", the man with dark blue hair in a sailor's garb named Wave complied as he heads out with his Jaeger comrade, donning his armored Teigu, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot and Run unfolding his Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema for a little playful race. "Oh you can't beat me Wave for I will be the victor!"

Seeing them go, Najenda smiles before looking up into the clear sky and said to herself. "Akame... wherever you are. I pray that you keep on living and enjoy what new life you have now hopefully much better than in here."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Capital City of Liones<em>

"Achoo!", Akame sneezed.

"Bless you.", Diane and King said together after their new friend's sneeze.

"Thank you Diane. King.", she said but in her thought. _Why did I sneeze? Did someone talk behind my back?_

Over time, Akame soon began to know her way around the capital whenever she wanted to without getting lost. She once lost her way twice before finally get used to it. The Owl's Sin of Vanity would sometimes travel by rooftop over series of houses to reach her destination faster, something which something she did while a member of Night Raid earlier.

At first, the people were a bit startled by this but soon let things flow like a river as long she doesn't disturb them in their peaceful sleep.

"Hey mama look! It's Akame!", the little girl cheerfully said when she saw the Owl's Sin of Vanity scaling on rooftops.

"Yes, it's Akame my dear. Please don't follow her like that. You might get hurt if you do.", the little girl's mother warned.

"Alright mama! Someday I wanna be like her when I grow up!", the little girl declared with a big warm smile on her face and her mother smiled too.

In the castle, Akame was introduced to the Seven Deadly Sins' superior officer, Great Holy Knight Zaratras, who's known to be the strongest Holy Knight in the kingdom and the only one who can match with any of the Sins, including herself by the king of Liones himself who later went off to tend to his beloved daughters who were playing with the three little boys in a role-play of knight rescuing princesses from monsters.

The black haired girl noticed a little girl with silvery hair looking at her and smiled innocently before leaving with her father and her sisters before facing the Great Holy Knight.

Looking at Zaratras and sensing his immense presence coming from him reminds her of the late Great General Budo, former wielder of Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech and leader of the Imperial Guard, considered to be the strongest General in the Empire next to the late Ice Queen Esdeath.

"So, you're Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity and the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Deadly Sins, correct?", the man with long silvery hair in an imposing armor and a cape asked.

"Yes, Lord Great Holy Knight.", the black-haired girl courteously replied with a polite bow.

Zaratras smiled and said. "The king has told me about you and I share my condolences of your grievous past milady. As an eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins, I hope you would do well in your duties and follow 'The Way of the Knight'."

"I will, Lord Great Holy Knight. But my methods of killing might contradict your knight's creed in Liones.", Akame said with a small smile.

The Great Holy Knight warmly smiled. "Of course, I knew that given from your previous exploits as an assassin from your homeland. I'll consider this as a special case but you still have to follow the creed and also the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins. Do I make myself clear, Lady Akame?"

The Owl's Sin of Vanity complied and the Great Holy Knight left with a pleased look on his face after giving her the books containing the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Way of the Knight. In her free time, she reads them and understood most of them.

Worrying about her condition since her red marking slowly reappearing and a little coughing up blood, Akame consulted the king who then summoned for Merlin who appeared through teleportation.

"While I haven't found a cure for your condition yet but I manage to find a way to temporarily halt them.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said before handing Akame down a set of pills. "These are anti-poison pills made with the ingredients that temporarily stopped your poisoning. Use this every month. No overdose."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity took them before taking one as the red marks slowly disappearing and thanked Merlin owing a debt of gratitude.

Later on, Akame joined her new teammates either on feasting or on sparring sessions.

While with her fellow Sins at the dining hall after training with the Great Holy Knight.

"Yo Dale! What's up?", Meliodas casually greeted the man named Dale who carried his little daughter.

"Hello Sir Meliodas and to you too Seven Deadly Sins.", Dale greeted and the rest of the Sins waved hello.

"Daddy, those are the Seven Deadly Sins?", the little daughter of Dale asked.

Dale smiled. "Yes, my little Guila. They are the legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

"Cool!", the girl named Guila said cheerfully.

"Do not forget the eighth one.", Merlin playfully added to little Guila.

"Heard you became a Holy Knight. Congratulations Sir Dale!", King applauded.

"Big cheers to Dale!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared, getting everyone's attention and clapped in applause, raising their ale mugs.

"Please, Sir Meliodas you're embarrassing me. Hehehe.", Dale stammered.

Akame saw this, while eating large plates of meat and warmly smiled too, reminding her about Gozuki, her adoptive father, the leader of the Elite Seven but no longer had any feelings for the man who separated her and Kurome that caused the chain of events of having to kill her sister with no other choice.

Eventually, the ex-Night Raid member came to learn of her new teammates' true natures that none of them are human and of the same race at all after King Bartra revealed the fact to her although she already knew of Diane's a Giant in their first meeting and in one time during one of the training sparring sessions when Akame cut down Ban in one strike of her Murasame seemingly killed him only for the Fox's Sin of Greed to get back up on his feet as if her poison didn't affect him at all.

"What?! How did he survive Murasame's poison?", the Owl's Sin of Vanity wonders out loud in surprise.

"Siiimpleee. I'm immortal!", Ban gleefully explained in a sing-song tone before using his power, Snatch to take her Murasame off-guard but Akame quickly reacted and gave a strong roundhouse kick, sending him crashing into the ground, to retrieve her Teigu while making sure Incursio remained with her.

"The Fox's Sin of Greed's immortality allows him to regenerate from any wound considered to be fatal that could have killed him even poisoned ones.", Gowther emotionlessly elaborated.

This left the former Imperial Assassin in a deadpanned look that her Teigu known to have taken numerous lives with just one scratch of the poisoned blade could not kill an immortal upon hearing the Goat's Sin of Lust's explanation after knocking down Ban on the floor before the latter got up again like nothing happened. _What...the...?_

This also confirmed when others showed inhuman features that could have scared a normal person to faint. Regardless, Akame doesn't seem to mind at all after being surprised of the truth of her new teammates' true nature. The Owl's Sin of Vanity respects her new comrades even if they're a different race although they look human. Take Mine the late self-proclaimed 'Genius Sniper' of Night Raid for example who's known to be a half-Westerner. But that doesn't mean she won't let down her fear that any of them might die like her old teammates of Night Raid have, even an immortal can be killed too, if there was a possibility. It might give Esdeath a challenge if she ever met Ban and subjected him to all of her most gruesome and mind-shattering tortures she designed that made the late Numa Seika, the Hero of the Northern Tribes lose his sanity in the torture chamber to test his immortality.

_I rather not think on that now... Esdeath is dead and the Empire is at peace._, Akame said to herself in her mind.

However, something has been bothering her lately. It's about the Sacred Treasures the Seven Deadly Sins possessed. Ever since day one when she joined the group, Akame suspects that that her new comrades' weapons are Teigus, sensing a familiarity feeling about them, a trait that all Teigu users in the Empire possessed upon knowing a Teigu or two when they see one and later asked the king about it a few days later.

"According to the king, the Sacred Treasures were found five centuries ago used in an Ancient War before they remained unused until now in the hands of the Seven Deadly Sins.", Akame said to herself as she read through the books and records courtesy of Merlin providing them, searching for answers in her room. "Hmmm...This must coincide with the Empire's civil war that over half of the original 48 Teigus went missing or were destroyed during the conflict. It would mean that the Lost Teigu were somehow ended up in Britannia and now in the hands of the Liones Kingdom."

Still scanning through the papers, Akame noticed a painted sketch of two opposing sides battling each other: the Four Clans (Human, Giant, Fairy and Goddess Clans) and the Demon Clan. And in that picture, several Lost Teigus were used by the unnamed heroes of the Four Clans against the scourge of the Demon Clan. "..So, these are the Lost Teigus used by the Four Clans against the Demons...", she commented.

Having confirmed that the Sacred Treasures are indeed the Lost Teigus out of the original 48, so far the Owl's Sin of Vanity only knew the names of King, Diane and Gowther's weapons in form of a long spear, a giant warhammer and twin light energy bows. **Spirit Spear: Chastiefol**, **War Hammer: Gideon**, and **Twin-Bow: Herritt**. As for the other remaining four possessed by Meliodas, Ban, Merlin and Escanor, their names aren't revealed yet but they appeared to be a dagger, nun-chunks, a large battle-axe and an orb.

Aside from that, Akame gained her reputation as famous as her fellow Sins throughout the kingdom and Britannia. Stories of her spreading like a wildfire, the Owl's Sin of Vanity is known for eliminating targets and tackle any hindrances her comrades ran into during missions assigned by Great Holy Knight Zaratras in her role working in the shadows, considered to be the hidden ace in the hole of the Seven Deadly Sins as proven when she eliminated the leader of the group of vampires attacking the Maiden Castle of Edinburgh her group were assigned to defend when she flanked around their ranks unseen and disposed of the vampires' leader almost too easily including those who are in her way despite few mishaps caused by a drunken Ban namely deliberately stole King and Diane's strength and laughed uncontrollably before doing a thousand push-ups with his added strength.

Once again, she was called by her nickname '_Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame_' just like in the Empire as a Night Raid member, thanks to the use of her Teigu or rather Sacred Treasure in everyone's eyes in the kingdom. And also she still carries around Incursio's shortsword form wherever she goes on mission, never drawing it in the eyes of her targets that rumors around the kingdom speculate that Akame holds a far greater demonic power within that weapon should her Demon Sword Murasame fails her but that's not the case. In reality, Akame wanted to keep close to the only known memento of Night Raid...and also to make sure Ban doesn't steal it from her, otherwise she might give him the most painful wounds that even immortal would not have endured if he's bold enough to do it.

Not only that she's also known as the '_Red-Eyed Killer Knight_' for her red eyes emit a glow of death upon those targeted for elimination behind the unique helm which its visor shaped vaguely in resemblance of Incursio's helmet of her jet-black armor she donned in the middle of the night, uttering only one word or two with no signs of regret or remorse before killing them: "Eliminate." or "I'll consign you."

Her lack of presence/killing intent and hellish training of an Imperial Assassin made Akame the most feared out of all the Sins by their enemies throughout Britannia second in rank to Meliodas. Even a single mention of her name or nickname can give anyone the most chilling fear etched down in their spines.

No matter how powerful her targets were or has many formidable or weak subordinates at their disposal, they will all fall by her blade.

* * *

><p><em>Outside the capital of Liones<em>

In the forest outside in the capital, a large group of bandits and brigands numbered over a hundred men gathered there around the small campfire, in a bold and daring plan to raid and pillage the kingdom's capital.

"Alright ya blokes! In the strike of midnight, we plunder and raid the capital! Steal their gold, rape their women and slaughter the men and children! Who's with me?", the leader of the bandit group yells in his speech in front of his men.

The entire group hollers in excitement of their leader's very bold daring move.

"U-mm...what about the Holy Knights should we ran into them?", one bandit asked in worry, leaving some of his comrades feeling the same thing, knowing better than to fight one of them.

The bandit leader calmed his men down and said. "Don't worry laddie! By the time we enjoyed ourselves and those Holy Knights in a confusion of our surprise attack, we'd be long gone by then!"

His mens' fears soon died down, foolishly believing in their leader's plan as they feasted and drink, before executing the plan in midnight.

Suddenly, a wind of chill hovered down on the bandit group and some of them slightly freezes by the breeze.

"It's getting cold here...Wha-..." The brigand on guard didn't have the chance to see Akame in armor slicing his throat with her Murasame quickly in front of him before proceeding to eliminate more of the bandit sentries.

This got the bandit group's attention as they turned around wondering what caused the noise and then saw a human-shaped shadow looming over them.

The bandits turned around to see Akame in her jet-black fitting lightweight steel armor with a slightly short regal dress akin to a miniskirt and wears a helm vaguely similar to Incursio's, carrying her sheathed Murasame and had Incursio on her back. And she's standing over them on the large thick branch of a tree with the moon glowing behind her.

One bandit fell down on his knees with complete fear and tears on his eyes he has seen. "N-no! Please no! Not her! Anyone but her!"

Confused, the bandit leader asked before drawing his large battle-axe. "What? What did you say laddie!"

The other bandits frantically speak up in terror. "I-i-it's her boss! The one they call 'the Red-Eyed Killer Knight'! The eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame!"

Looking down on all of the terrified bandits with some already shaking in fear at the mere sight of her, tempted to run away as fast as their legs can carry them while some tried to be brave and put up a fight but it's a losing battle.

Her cold and menacing red eyes glowed through the visor of her helm seen by her soon-to-be dead targets as she drew her Teigu, uttering one word.

"Eliminate."

Then, no screams were heard of but their blood were spilled inside the forest at that night for the owl has swooped down and taken its prey...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright now this short arc of Akame getting used to the Kingdom of Liones done and done. I'm moving with the Owl's Sin of Vanity in the storyline of Nanatsu no Taizai mangaanime with some few twists. Sorry for the few messes around in this chapter. My bad hehe.**

**The idea of the Sacred Treasures being the Lost Teigu came to me when I read the article about it in AgK! Wiki that 48 Teigus were created by the First Emperor with vast resources and the help of the best and brightest scientists before the start of the series, being mentioned that a form of magic was used to create them, implying the Emperor may have some help from outside sources. And also some of the Teigus lost during the civil war five centuries ago helped with the story here. Hehe.**

**Seeing that there're full names of the Teigus in the AgK! series, I had the same idea on the Sacred Treasures/Lost Teigu:**

*** Spirit Spear: Chastiefol**

*** Earth's Angry Roar: Gideon (that name was shown in Episode 13 of Nanatsu no Taizai when Diane used "Mother Catastrophe" technique.) Edit: I changed it to War Hammer: Gideon as revealed in the NnT databook revealed in the wiki.**

*** Twin-Bow: Herritt.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. Advice, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys I'm back and I thank you for you fulllest support of this crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. I'm so happy! :') The fifth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is done and I hope you might like this!**

**Now that the short arc of Akame getting used to Liones, onto the main storyline of Nanatsu no Taizai manga/anime with some few alterations and twists of my own!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective authors and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Martha! Order's a cooked beef, fried eggs and fish, chicken with gravy and a pancake. Cook it up real good! Understand?", the middle-aged plump woman with brown hair said.

"Yes, ma'am!", the girl named Martha complied as she began cooking meals for the customers at an inn she's working on.

Martha wears a fitting village girl's attire with a white bandanna on her slightly shortened black hair and an apron around her waist. She also has red eyes, a slightly grown cleavage, and beautiful face that village men would swoon over her whenever they see her.

But her name isn't actually Martha. Her real name is Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity and the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Also known as 'Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame' and the 'Red-Eyed Killer Knight'.

Recently, Akame has aged quite a bit probably now in her 20s despite the poison of her Teigu, One-Cut Killer: Murasame slightly hampering her growth but still growing into a beautiful woman almost like every dream girl a guy could ask for in Britannia. Even her haircut that its length is now at the shoulders added that too.

The alias 'Martha' she took was taken after the woman of the same name who loved her as a daughter...and the first person Akame killed in her forced career as an Imperial Assassin even after the former was revealed to be a Revolutionary Army spy by Gozuki and confirmed it to be one herself when she tried to kill the Owl's Sin of Vanity during her time as a member of the Elite Seven. Still Akame regarded Martha as a mother she never had unlike her real parents who sold her and Kurome to slavery that led the sisters to become cold ruthless assassins and later enemies on opposing sides in the first place although felt deep sadness of killing her and now used the woman's name in honor and remembrance.

Currently, Akame has been using that name as her alias while working as the inn's cook at a village of Bernia for ten years ever since the legendary group of knights were betrayed and relentlessly hunted down by the Holy Knights and the group was disbanded with all of its members went into hiding.

After finished cooking the meals, Akame placed them on plates in an orderly fashion and gave it to her boss to serve it to the customers who ordered it.

"All done, ma'am!"

"Well done, Martha! You're such a hardworking woman. Perhaps, I'll double your pay.", the middle-aged woman complimented after serving the meals.

"I-it's nothing really, ma'am. Just doing my job.", 'Martha' stammered with a small blush.

The plump woman playfully scoffed. "Oh, don't be too modest Martha! Your cooking skills are great that everyone loves the food you made!"

The customers overhearing them, gave support too, applauding the black-haired girl much to her embarrassment.

After the commotion ended shortly and things went back to normal, the patrons of the inn resumed their chatting, drinking and feasting while 'Martha' returned to her cooking duties.

A tall drunken man with brown messy hair spoke, "Hey you heard about the recent raid on the supply depot near barracks last night about a week ago?"

"Yeah, heard stories from passing travelers saying that a lone person attacked that depot and killed all of its guards. No survivors.", the tanned colored man replied.

A short young man added. "Not to mention, all of their supplies are gone. Food, water, wine and other necessities. All taken away."

"And somehow they ended up in this village. Quite a blessing don't you think?", the other man said.

Akame overheard of their conversation and began to listen eavesdropping as she continued her cooking.

The other drunken lad said, "Yeah, thanks to that bastard Holy Knight _hic!_ who plunged that _hic! hic! _cursed sword of his into our town's water supply, we're nearly done for if she hadn't given us the supplies we desperately needed to survive and last much longer-..."

"Whoa, wait? She? How would you know that it's a 'she'?" The tanned man interrupted, leading other men looked skeptical as they murmur among themselves.

"Well, _hic! _a survivor of that recent supply depot attack reported of a young woman with jet-black hair and glowing red eyes..", he said.

"I thought you said there were no survivors.", the young man playfully sneered with a smile.

The drunken man defended himself frantically, raising his ale mug. "I was drunk laddie! Mind's been slipping lately sometimes _Hic!_"

"Maybe you should drink less then.", the plump woman advisedly jokingly, causing the whole group to laugh bemusedly and Akame too, giggling a little at the man's expense.

"Haha, very funny. _Hic! _As I was saying, the survivor saw that woman wielding a weapon in one cut had killed a full-grown man in mere seconds and she's said to be so fast that none of the guards even noticed her before realizing she killed them with a mere swing of her blade."

"So you're saying..." The entire patrons had the look of fear of what their companion just described, even the plump woman felt it too.

Akame, on the other hand, already knew the answer for she was the one who raided the supply depot at night over a week ago, which she followed her old group's combat doctrines back in the Empire, to steal supplies for the town of Bernia and killed everyone, well, except one who, so far, managed to escape alive after she sent him crashing into a wall with the shield he picked up from a fallen guard nearby to defend himself from her fatal attack during the skirmish, appearing to be dead with his head bleeding and unconscious. This reminded her of how the late Tatsumi managed to survive her fatal strike on the left side of his chest where the heart is located thanks to a small statue of his village hidden inside his shirt during their first meeting as a Night Raid member.

_I knew I should have checked if he's dead or not..._, Akame mentally blamed herself for that mistake. Maybe her skills in assassination must have been out of practice lately for ten years but they're still sharp as ever.

As if the man became sober from his drunken state as he said gravely. "Yes, laddie. They say it's Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins. The eighth member of their group."

Her name gave a shudder of chills in their spines when the drunken man mentioned it as the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed after finishing another batch of ordered meals.

The drinking patrons then looked at the board containing the eight wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins:

_Meliodas -_ an older man in his 30s

_Ban - _a young man with a scar on his neck

_King_ - a fat man with a sneer on his face

_Diane _- an older mature woman with pig-tails

_Gowther - _an armored figure wearing a terrifying helm appearing quite intimidating

_Merlin - _a beautiful middle-aged woman with strange smile on her face

_Escanor _- an elderly but presumably strong-built man

_Akame _- a young adult woman with long hair and a mature face

_That is so not me... At least the Empire did a better job in description of me in my wanted poster as a Night Raid member._, Akame criticized in her thought when she saw her own wanted poster among her fellow Sins' on the board.

_Well some of my comrades' appeared to be accurate. Captain, however, it's a bit too much..._, she continued deadpanned in thought that Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was depicted as an older man in his 30s instead of what he is in their first meeting ten years ago.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity had a strange feeling that he might look the same as ever obviously should they meet again after ten years since the day...when Great Holy Knight Zaratras, their late superior officer was brutally murdered by unknown assailants.

Briefly stopping her work, she recalled back to that day when she and her fellow Sins discovered a gruesome scene of the late Great Holy Knight skewered with numerous spears, swords, and axes all over his body in a crucified manner inside the apparently-abandoned castle before the Holy Knights from all over the kingdom of Liones surrounded the castle and attempted to kill them, leading to the disbandment of the Seven Deadly Sins and all went into hiding including herself ten years ago.

The murder of Zaratras was too gruesome yet all too similar with the way how the corrupt Empire did to all those who oppose the late Prime Minister Honest just to ensure fear and terror on the citizens as a form of suppressing them of any attempt of rebelling against his agenda as Akame noted in her thoughts. The room where the Great Holy Knight's corpse is, was filled with blast holes and sword slashes on the floor and walls, implying that Zaratras might have put up a fight against his unknown killers before dying and brutally murdered on display too horrifying to see.

_This doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone murder the Great Holy Knight for what? For what gain? At our expense which nearly cost the lives of me and my comrades. Assassination was never part of the Way of the Knight. No Holy Knight would never dare do that. They mostly prefer open battles and might be dishonorable for them if they do that. And for assassins, me included, we were not that much of showing off of our kills. Unless..-.._

Before she can think any further about the subject of the Great Holy Knight's murder, the men continued their talking.

"Those are the Seven Deadly Sins alright. Plus the eighth one, Akame.", the other man noticed.

"It was ten years ago, right? When many of the Holy Knights that gathered from all over the the kingdom lost their lives. It was a huge ordeal. Those are murderers there. The Great Holy Knight was murdered so brutally that you could barely recognize him anymore. Though they say they attempted to overthrow the kingdom. Their captain, Meliodas, was the worst of the bunch. There's a rumor that he destroyed an entire country single-handedly...", the short man explained.

Most of the patrons gasped in surprise and horror of what they had heard while Akame continued to listen, appearing to be slightly surprised that Meliodas destroyed an entire country or so the drunken man says. The Owl's Sin of Vanity never knew of the background of her new comrades due to the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins, so naturally she'd be surprised upon hearing her captain's alleged rumor.

The drunken man then spoke, "But their eighth member, Akame. She's the most feared out of all Sins second only to Meliodas. Stories of her say that she wiped out an entire army of 20, 000 barbarians all by herself and known to have eliminated various targets she's assigned to kill in the shadows whenever the Seven Deadly Sins were on missions before they murdered of the Great Holy Knight, overthrowing the kingdom whatever the hell they did."

This led to another series of gasps and comments in surprise.

"No way!"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Oh my..."

"Whoa, that's rough buddy."

"Is that she is, mister?"

The drunken man chuckled. "More than that laddie, she's called as 'Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame' 'cuz she carried that demonic sword of hers that could kill ye in just one cut. Not to mention she's also known as the 'Red-Eyed Killer Knight' for her eyes glow red of death upon anyone looking at her at the cold of midnight behind that terrifying helm of hers."

Every man in the inn shuddered in fear chilling on their spines more of Akame's reputation, completely unaware of their favorite cook and good friend who is friendly to everyone else with a warm smile on her face is actually the one they've been talking about.

The chubby man said, "Another rumor that Akame carried another sword at her back, never drawn it in battle. They say that unused weapon she always carries around possesses a far greater demonic power than her Murasame and might spell catastrophe should she draw it."

_They must be referring to Incursio..._, Akame thought, knowing from the fact that the armored Teigu in its shortsword form with a chain link tassel attached to it only serves as her memento to Night Raid. She can't actually use the Demon Dragon Armor for Teigus can only be used for one person per Teigu according to the late 100-Man Slayer Bulat, the original owner of Incursio before the late Tatsumi, stated as it takes a lot of strength and stamina to wield these powerful weapons and their compatibility is required for the Teigus to work with their users otherwise it will kill them if they're not compatible. Therefore, the Owl's Sin of Vanity will never use Incursio ever which gave birth to that rumor.

As the men continued the debate among themselves.

"...They still haven't been caught yet, have they?"

"Yeah not a single one of them."

"Some rumor is going around that they've died already though.."

"There's no way they're dead. The Holy Knights wouldn't have just simply let them go."

"Yeah that's true. No way those guys can be killed that easily. I'd daresay the Holy Knights are no better than the Seven Deadly Sins! I mean one of them had to insult our pride as ale-makers and then put his sword to leave us dying thanks to Mead-..."

Sensing an upset feeling, the men turned around to see Akame a bit pissed off of what the man just said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Don't blame Mead on this mister. He's a brave boy who actually stood up to that Holy Knight Gilthunder while you didn't do anything about it. Blaming the boy for his defiance against the Holy Knights who insulted the town's pride and joy as ale-makers will not help your situation here.", 'Martha' darkly said in a cold tone in defense of the boy.

Gulping in cold sweat, the man said. "S-..sure. Sorry Martha. We're just frustrated on what happened on that day."

"Man, she's scary when she does that." All the men nodded in agreement sweat-dropping.

Akame knew better than that but accepted their apology nonetheless before returning back to her normal self that relieves them.

Resuming their talk. "But these wanted posters are renewed every year. Maybe there's a chance, they're still alive."

"Maybe, even Akame too if the rumors are true about the last night's raid. Then it's her who helped us which we are grateful for that."

All the men nodded in agreement with an 'Aye'.

"Then it means the Seven Deadly Sins are really alive after all?", 'Martha' asked curiously.

"Most likely, Martha. One of these days, I will live to see the Holy Knights pay for what they did to the kingdom! The Seven Deadly Sins might be more than obliged to do that!"

"Aye!", they yelled together in agreement.

Akame smiled on that thought the man suggested as she thinks about her new comrades hiding out there in Britannia. Being branded as a criminal is nothing new to her as she already was back in the Empire. Worrying about her comrades' well-being, Akame silently prayed that they will not meet a fate worse than death just like her old teammates of Night Raid did even if they're not human at all. Anyone can be killed, even an immortal.

Throughout her life in ten years, she lived quite comfortably, working as the cook in their village after managing to find a place to stay and keep a low-profile using the late Martha's name as an alias and later acted as a surrogate older sibling to the boy named Mead whose parents, both were travelers, died when they caught an epidemic in their stop at Bernia, leaving Mead an orphan.

Despite being raised by the villagers of Bernia, Mead always felt lonely that he had no real family to call his own and pulled off pranks and telling lies to get their attention, resulting to Akame having to scold him every time he did that including the middle-aged woman who she worked for appearing to be his surrogate aunt. Mead had seen 'Martha' like an older loving sibling he never had and a great friend, unaware that he made friends with one of the Seven Deadly Sins, more specifically the eighth one.

While she worked as the inn's cook by day as 'Martha', by night she's 'Akame' on a solo raiding venture to steal supplies to ensure Bernia's survival. This started when the Holy Knight with pink hair named Gilthunder stuck his lightning magic-infused sword on Bernia's water supply that caused the underground river to dry up after Mead placed a bug on the next drink in retaliation of the Holy Knight's insult to his town. The Owl's Sin of Vanity would have swooped in and intercepted the blade but rationally, she could not risk the lives of the townspeople of Bernia even Mead's should she reveal herself to be not Martha they know of for ten years but Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins in front of the Holy Knight and everyone.

Every night, Akame sneaked out of Bernia clad in her outfit similar to her old one in her Night Raid days but more on the modesty but still fitting to allow her move around with ease plus wearing her old helm of the jet-black armor she discarded ten years ago. There, she had raided supply depots, carriage lines, and even Fort Solgales too one time to steal supplies, majority is water in containers.

It wasn't easy but she managed to get the badly-needed supplies mainly water to Bernia with some help who share common interests onetime who also needed them too but never seen her face due to the helm however suspected who she really is with her red eyes giving her away. In the next morning, the villagers would find a fresh batch of water enough to last the village for a month if they rationed it carefully and then the Owl's Sin of Vanity had to do the same routine again in different locations then to the same one again, confusing pursuing forces along the way. Security getting sloppy lately, much worse than the ones back in the Empire. Still, she had to avoid getting caught by the Holy Knights and make sure not to get into an unnecessary fight. It'll be a death flag raised for her if that ever happened.

While not raiding military installations for supplies, Akame silently killed the two soldiers stationed in Bernia, the fat bearded one and the tall skinny man, who often used the town's crisis for their fun and pleasure, exploiting this to increase taxes and taunted them constantly with an evil sneer and glee written all over their faces. It reminds her too much of the Empire's vast corruption and sickens the Red-Eyed Killer Knight to the core that she mercilessly slaughtered them cold blood in their last moments of drinking Bernia's ale and left their corpses to the crows in the night of their 'patrol'. The people of Bernia were more than grateful for that and can continue their efforts to attempting to pull the Holy Knight's sword out without suffering any insults hurled at them.

For ten years, Akame felt having a deja vu all over again after hearing news of Holy Knights taking over the kingdom of Liones in a military coup and overthrew King Bartra, the man who brought her in Liones in the first place and is like a grandfather-figure to her.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity heard rumors of the king being ill or died from illness and old age, leaving the Holy Knights to run the kingdom at his stead but those are all lies fabricated by the Holy Knights to grip their hold on the kingdom. She knew it all too well and can only pray that they didn't kill the elderly man and also his daughters if they have some knight's honor left in them because if they did, they'll be mercilessly slaughtered to the last man by her hand. Akame had met three of his daughters on several occasions in the past including the time when the rest of the Sins meeting with the king together with her noticing a little girl with silvery hair looking at them with awe and admiration.

Almost too similar with the Empire's atrocities under the late Honest and Esdeath, the people all around the kingdom were forcibly recruited into the military efforts by the Holy Knights: young able-bodied men into their army, women and children gathering supplies and elderly building castle walls and fortifications all in preparation for the so-called Holy War the powerful knights of Liones are afraid of some force the people of Britannia deemed it superstition, justifying that the enslavement of the people is for their protection against the coming war. The penalty of opposing them is death and worst of all, most of the Holy Knights are extremely cruel, willing to torture, harm and kill anyone standing in their way unlike before when she first met them ten years ago.

That's something Akame cannot stand for anymore. She wanted to eliminate all the Holy Knights for their unjust cruelty on the people of Liones but she can't do it alone. Night Raid has proven that as before in the Empire and Akame had to find the whereabouts of her fellow Sins and regroup of the liberation of the kingdom...or if they find her first.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go pull up that cursed sword again. We can't rely on these supplies by our ever generous Akame forever! Are we men or not?!"

All the men hollered loudly in renewed vigor and determination as they went outside after finishing their drinks and meals to proceed their attempts to pull out the sword stuck by a Holy Knight Gilthunder.

"Ma'am, do you mind if I take my short leave for a while?", Akame asked politely.

The plump woman warmly smiled. "Sure, Martha take your time."

Excusing herself by Mead's surrogate aunt's leave from work, Akame heads to her medium sized comfy room she lived for ten years where she took another weekly dose of her pills, she had homemade them herself thanks to the instructions and list of anti-poison ingredients on the worn-out paper given by Merlin, to treat with Murasame's poison as soon as the red markings slowly disappear again after she rolled up her sleeve of her right arm revealing her Owl tattoo before rolling them down again to hide her Sin tattoo from view.

Then the Owl's Sin of Vanity readies her gear for another raiding sortie, knowing from the fact, this month's dwindling water supply won't last long as she places her Murasame, sharp and carefully cleaned as ever and her outfit and helm for the upcoming night raid hidden in her large basket covered in white cloths around in concealment.

As she about to head out for her little expedition again to raid another supply line after tipped by one of the travelers talking about it, secretly smuggling her Teigu and clothing for a night raid with her under a cover of going to the market to buy food there and be back in the few days or more, Akame noticed three individuals coming this way to Bernia from a...witch/wizard hat-shaped building. Strange, she never saw that structure before in that area for days, either her eyesight's failing her or been living under a rock.

Along the way, a boy with messy blond hair and green eyes, wearing a casual white and black outfit with a tie attached along with the dragon-shaped sheathed blade; a silvery-haired young woman appearing to be in Akame's age with hazel eye and bangs covering her right, wearing a...dress a little bit similar and altered compared to her old one in her Night Raid days, and a stout pig with an clover leaf on its bottom and an ear-piece titled 'Star Boar'.

Realizing who the blond boy was as he casually walked in a carefree nature with the silvery-haired girl and a pig, the Owl's Sin of Vanity dropped her basket dumbfounded and a little tear of joy leaking from her eyes.

"C-captain..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And now Akame's role in the main altered with a little twist storyline of Nanatsu no Taizai mangaanime has begun! Next chapter, the Owl's Sin of Vanity joins the Boar Hat crew and gets to know with Elizabeth and Hawk!**

**I made a little homage to Martha from Akame ga Kill! Zero as Akame's alias in the story. I had the crying feelz when Akame had to kill the person who held motherly love for her even if they're on opposing sides. :'(**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Advise, suggestions, and criticisms are always welcome. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there what's up? Warmachine375 here and the sixth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here after receiving mixed positive reviews of the crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. Made me feel so happy. My thanks again! :) XD I love you guys! You're the best!**

**Edits; I made few edits to fix some errors, but we're cool. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners. This includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Akame could not believe her eyes, dumbfounded upon looking at a strange trio composed of a boy, a teenage girl and a pig heading this way to Bernia Village as she, on the other hand, was about to leave for an upcoming solo night raid with her Teigu and sortie, smuggled inside a large basket. The blond boy with the dragon-shaped sheathed blade who was accompanied by a silvery-haired girl and a pig.

There's no doubt about it and the wanted poster has proven its complete inaccuracies. The blond boy is revealed to be nothing more than the legendary Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, not an older man in his 30s as depicted in the wanted poster of his among those of the eight Sins.

"C-captain...", was all the Owl's Sin of Vanity can say after dropping her basket, nearly revealing her Murasame and an old helm of her discarded jet-black armor hidden underneath the white cloths.

Still dumbfounded of the realization, Akame was caught off guard when the blond boy named Meliodas called out to her in a casual carefree tone.

"Yo, what's up?"

Snapped out of the trance, the black-haired girl shook found herself standing in front of her captain, the silverly-haired girl and a pig.

"Uh...'sup?...", Akame awkwardly replied with a neutral look.

"Is that all you can say?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", an irritated voice yelled.

"H-hawk, be nice to her.", the silvery-haired girl naively tells the talking pig named Hawk.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was startled and then tried to located the source of the voice, only to hear it again.

"Down here! _Pugo! Pugo!_" Akame looked down to see a fat pig with a clover on its bottom speaking to her still in an irritated tone. "This is why I hate country bumpkins! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

_A pig can talk?!..._, she exclaimed in her thoughts, showing a surprised look on her face that annoys Hawk greatly when he saw that.

To see a pig talk like a human being is really something out of the ordinary and very unnatural. Back in the Empire, she has encountered Danger Beasts, and biological Teigus in animal forms namely the late Seryuu Ubiquitous' Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, and none of them can talk. The Owl's Sin of Vanity can only hope that this wasn't some side effect of Murasame's poison, a sort of hallucination of talking pigs.

The silverly haired girl spoke, "U-um, nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth. I'm on a journey with Lord Meliodas and Hawk. What's your name?"

"I'm Martha. Welcome to Bernia Village, the best ale in Britannia is made here.", Akame replied politely, using her alias subconsciously to the naive girl with silver hair and hazel eyes named Elizabeth.

The silvery haired girl tried to say more to 'Martha' but the blond boy cut her off by...groping her butt that upsets Hawk and slightly irks the Red-Eyed Killer Knight.

"Oh drop the act of yours, Akame. Nice to see you again, been ten years isn't it? By the way, nice look. Did you cut your hair? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas playfully commented, surprising Elizabeth and the talking pig.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was taken aback as her cheeks grow a little red in embarrassment of Meliodas' comment of her new look after ten years. "I needed to change my appearance,...captain.", she retorted back at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and addressed him by rank. This reminds the former Imperial Assassin of the late 100-Man Slayer who has undergone a major change of his appearance that contradicts his wanted poster in the Empire. _Must have gotten that from Bulat._

"What?! Y-you're saying that this girl we just ran into is Akame!? One of the Seven Deadly Sins?! _Pugo! Pugo!_, the talking pig exclaimed in cold sweat.

"I-is it true, Lord Meliodas? That it's Lady Akame...", Elizabeth asked.

Meliodas casually grinned. "Yup, it's definitely her alright. Besides, who else has red eyes and long black hair ,although Akame had a haircut, in Britannia and her trusty Murasame hidden in that basket she carries around with her I'd noticed earlier? Not to mention she had conducted night raids on the Holy Knights' supply lines and installations single-handedly according to the rumors I heard from our previous customers from Kaynes Village in the Boar Hat. Ni-shi-shi."

This surprises Elizabeth and Hawk from what Meliodas had said about the rumors of Owl's Sin of Vanity's deeds earlier in Kaynes Village.

"N-no, no, no way! _Pugo! Pugo! _The Owl's Sin, Akame! Also known as the 'Red-Eyed Killer Knight'!", Hawk over-dramatically panicked.

"Don't forget she's Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame too.", Meliodas added that fueled the drama queen out of the talking pig.

Elizabeth was in awe that she gets to meet the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins and unafraid Akame's feared reputation. _It must be her naivety and innocent nature that kept her from chilling in fear of the mention of my name_, the Owl's Sin of Vanity suspected in her thoughts.

Warmly smiling, Akame spoke as she picked up her basket, concealing her Murasame once more. "I see you're still perceptive as ever, captain."

_You really haven't changed literally for ten years besides the casual attire you're wearing and that broken blade you always carry around._, she thought.

"Oh you bet, Akame. These eyes of mine can see exposed panties a mile away! Nice new measurements too by the way.", the blond boy proudly declared pervertedly.

Hearing that comment nearly made Akame tilt on the ground in surprise and a sweat-drop. _Still a pervert as ever, captain._, she thought reminding her of the late Lubbock's perverted tendencies. The talking pig doesn't take it well too and Elizabeth seems to naively wonders what he meant.

After the introduction and reunion is done, Akame leads the Boar Hat trio to Bernia Village where all the men gathered around the town center, trying to pull out the Holy Knight's sword.

"U-umm...what's going on over there, Lady Akame?", Elizabeth naively wonders.

"Looks like a festival! Ni-shi-shi." Meliodas playfully commented, walking in a casual manner.

"How is that a festival you swine bastard?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk irritatingly retorted.

Akame explained to the Boar Hat crew. "Well, Elizabeth. A Holy Knight stuck his sword on Bernia's underground water supply. Now the townspeople here are trying to pull it out. And no captain, it's not a festival."

"A Holy Knight? It couldn't be the one Lord Meliodas defeated, could it?", the silvery-haired girl wonders worryingly, recalling about a large man in red and cyan colored armor with a long greatsword who attacked her and later was defeated easily by the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"You mean Sir Twigo? He's no real Holy Knight. Just an Apprentice Holy Knight. A real one is nothing like that.", Meliodas corrected ELizabeth, being fully aware of the differences of power between Holy Knights by rank.

_Twigo... the same man I ran into during my tour around the capital city of Liones during his training with his big brother Sir Kaide..._, Akame thought, recalling how the younger brother of Kaide struggled in his training to become a Holy Knight like his elder brother and nearly ran into her. He was such a nice fellow and now he's a cruel person ten years later after hearing from Elizabeth that the Apprentice Holy Knight tried to kill her despite direct orders to capture her alive had not for Meliodas easily defeating him and sent him flying in a powerful reflective attack.

A shame it is to eliminate him should they meet again the Owl's Sin of Vanity has sworn to that.

Witnessing another failure to pull out the Holy Knight's sword, the townspeople still hadn't given up hope just yet and took a break for a few hours to try again next time. The Boar Hat trio had mixed reactions to this and were fine with it.

Akame noticing Mead boasting again that he had a friend who's one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she gonna have to save him again from the annoyed townsfolk which she did apparently.

Later inside Bernia's inn, Akame put down her Teigu in her room before cooking up meals for her captain, Elizabeth and Hawk along with ale and water (meant for the silvery-haired girl).

As they eat and drink, Meliodas jokingly commented. "I hope that you are not 'sampling' the ingredients and dishes before serving them during your job as a cook, right 'Martha'? Ni-shi-shi."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity froze on the spot and bit her lips when Meliodas just said, gulping nervously. "N-no, of course not, captain. Why would I do that?"

Mead's adoptive aunt joined in the conversation upon overhearing Meliodas' remark about Akame. "Oh, you talking about Martha, young lad? Well, sometimes during her cooking, she often do that on several occasions. Martha really had a huge appetite if you ask me. I'm surprised she didn't gain weight from all the food she ate. Hahahaha."

Meliodas' face was like 'Gotcha' look written all over it and Akame had unwittingly took the bait when she realizes too late. _Damn you captain..._

Akame fumbled and muttered under her breath, being embarrassed of her gluttonous eating habit by Mead's adoptive aunt that amuses Meliodas and Hawk calling her a gluttonous swine that the Red-Eyed Killer Knight took that as an offense.

During the whole conversation once the plump woman left, Akame had a good conversation with Meliodas after ten years since the Sins split up, talking about their respective jobs with the Owl's Sin of Vanity as the Bernia inn's cook and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as the owner of his bar called the Boar Hat, however the former appeared to be... upset when she learned that captain used her old Night Raid outfit as the basis of the Boar Hat waitress uniform for Elizabeth for his perverted taste obviously. _No wonder why Elizabeth's clothes looks so similar...captain you copycat._

The two Sins later converse about the whereabout of the remaining Sins, to which Meliodas didn't have a clue concerning their whereabouts lately and that worries Akame. Changing the subject, Meliodas offers her a position as the Boar Hat's cook and she accepted it.

For Elizabeth, Akame soon recognizes her as the third princess of Liones after looking at the silvery-haired girl's earpiece that represents the royal family of Liones and addresses her politely but Elizabeth tells her to just call her by name. As Akame and Elizabeth got to know each other, they enjoyed some girl talk about trivial things even talked about Mead's past and her acting as his surrogate elder sibling to him, that Meliodas and Hawk overheard while in their feasting. They even get to meet Mead in person and understands his intentions of being a prankster before the boy went outside the inn to join the men in a last attempt of pulling out the sword again.

Although the Red-Eyed Killer Knight suspects that the third princess might have forgotten that she already met the Seven Deadly Sins including the eighth as a child when Elizabeth states that it's the first time she met another member of the legendary group of knights after Meliodas.

Well what can Akame expect? Living a life of a royalty hides the truth of a harsh and cruel reality everyone lives in, making anyone believe that they're living in a fairy tale which might be the root of Elizabeth's naive nature. Quite similar to the late Tatsumi who's full of hopes and dreams before experiencing firsthand of the Capitol's extreme corruption and rotting nature of the people living there that shattered his naivety of how sees the world outside his home village.

Despite having a bad start, the Owl's Sin of Vanity got along fine with Hawk only because they share the same sentiments against Meliodas' perversity on Elizabeth. Almost a bit similar to the late 'Genius Sniper' Mine, the talking pig has a lot of inflated ego and looks down on others at first glance, believing them to be swines as if he deludes himself to be a person of higher standards.

To her slight annoyance of his inflated ego and get revenge for being called a 'gluttonous swine', Akame purposely intends to turn Hawk into grilled bacon covered with gravy and baked potatoes and then eat him with her eyes gleaming and mouth drooling in anticipation as she raised a butcher's cleaver much to the talking pig's dismay. Even Meliodas' supporting Akame's notion made Hawk wallow even more in dismay as ever that he had to hide behind Elizabeth in utter fear and cold sweat.

Akame had to admit that Hawk looks tasty when she gave that threat of cooking him but not today... maybe.

After hearing from the explanations of her captain and Elizabeth, who revealed herself to be the third princess of Liones and asked of her aid to save the kingdom from the Holy Knights' oppression, Akame then declares.

"Very well then. As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, I will lend you my power and my Murasame to liberate the kingdom from the Holy Knights, Princess Elizabeth."

"T-thank you, Lady Akame!", Elizabeth happily said. Hawk approves too albeit nervously of her threat and Meliodas as well who gave a carefree thumbs up.

"Captain, can you do something about that sword on the ground first?", Akame asked politely, noticing the townsmen including Mead still trying to give all their got to pull the sword one last time.

Meliodas gave a casual grin. "Sure, Akame. A piece of cake. Now give me two of those mugs please, I'm still thirsty."

After giving Meliodas two mugs filled with Bernian ale, Akame, Elizabeth and Hawk followed the blond boy when he went outside, passing by an exhausted men and Mead who already are at their limit.

As Meliodas placed the two mugs on the ground next to an exhausted Mead. "Well that hits the spot! Alright, I don't have money to pay for the drink and also the food cooked by 'Martha', but how about I'll do this as payment? Ni-shi-shi!", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins said as he removes the sword with ease, which causes the dammed water to gush up like a fountain.

The townsfolk of Bernia were surprised of the blond boy being able to pull out a Holy Knight's sword but then are overjoyed that their town's water had returned at last.

"Hey, could you possibly be the real...", Mead tried to ask Meliodas but is cut off.

"Yes, Mead not just possibly. I'm a real proud owner of the bar!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared with a smile and a thumbs up.

"That's not what I meant!", the boy retorted but Meliodas had him make amends with his only family he ever had, mainly the people of Bernia and succeeded.

When everyone celebrated, Elizabeth commends the strength of Meliodas and Hawk irritatingly glaring at Akame in an accusing tone.

"Oi, why didn't you pull out the sword yourself, Akame? _Pugo! Pugo!_"

The Owl's Sin of Vanity defends herself. "I had my hands full during my night raids and cooking, Hawk. I didn't have time for that."

The talking pig arrogantly snorted. "Heh! You're such a spineless pig! Even I can pull out that sword myself! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Then maybe I should have cooked you into grilled bacon and eat you after all.", Akame bluntly told with a neutral look that scared the crap and wits out of Hawk.

"Eek! Save me Elizabeth! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig dramatically exclaimed in fear, hiding behind the third princess' miniskirt.

"L-lady Akame! Don't scare Hawk like that!", Elizabeth naively scolds her but the latter doesn't seem to be fazed that says '_He deserved that_' look.

"Well, Hawk might really taste good if Akame actually cooked him if he didn't keep his ego to himself. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas playfully commented much to Hawk's another wave of dismay.

Moments later back inside the inn, Akame starts packing her things while Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk are at the tables waiting patiently...somewhat for the talking pig's case impatiently.

Then they heard yelping and screams outside that got Akame and the Boar Hat trio's attention.

"What's going on?", Meliodas wonders.

As they take a look outside, they see Twigo and his group of footmen accompanying him are harassing the townsfolk of Bernia, ruining the moment of celebration when they arrived, claiming to receive the town's increased taxes twenty fold but some became defiant and took up shovels and pitchforks to put up a fight.

"Oi, it's that Apprentice Holy Knight! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk noticed Twigo again back in Kaynes Village earlier.

"What's Sir Twigo doing here?", Elizabeth asks.

Meliodas rationalizes. "I think he's been reassigned to another village after the incident at Kaynes."

"We're the ones who caused that incident there, you pig bastard! _Pugo! Pugo!_" Hawk retorted.

Elizabeth clasped her hands on her mouth in horror when she knew what's going on despite her naivety. "I-it's too horrible! He's going to harm those people! And Mead too!"

Overhearing from Elizabeth of Twigo intending to give an example to those defying him by massacring them including children and Mead's one of them, Akame quickly ran back to her room without a second thought and grabbed her Teigu then dashed outside the inn's door as fast as she can.

"...You miserable brat and all everyone else are all in my death toll. It's confirmed!", Twigo raised his long greatsword and seemingly killed Mead and the defiant townspeople with the powerful swing of his weapon...but it was intercepted by Akame with her unsheathed Murasame in a quick flash of speed just in time!

"Guaahh!" Twigo yells as he was pushed back a few meters away from the black-haired girl, trying to regain balance from falling into the ground.

"B-big sis?...", Mead asked in surprise and awe with his jaw dropping when he saw 'Martha's' right sleeve been torn to shreds from Twigo's apparent powerful blow, revealing her Owl tattoo.

The Bernia villagers saw it too and were as shocked as Mead.

"Martha...your right arm..."

"A symbol of an owl?..."

"What the...?"

"She stopped his blade?!"

"I-it can't be..."

The Apprentice Holy Knight had the same feeling as much as everyone else.

"I-impossible! No mere villager cannot have the skill to intercept my attack!... unless.. what? That weapon...no... the demon sword, Murasame!"

Twigo's subordinates began to shake in fear and cold sweat with chills running down their spines upon their superior officer's words.

"M-mu-murasame?!"

"Y-you mean that Demon Sword, Lord Twigo!..."

"We're so dead!"

"T-the-then it means that village girl is..."

Ignoring Twigo and his subordinates' shocked realization, Akame then spoke almost in a tone of regret. "Forgive me, Mead... everyone. I am not the Martha you knew for ten years."

Raising her Teigu to steel herself for a quick battle against Twigo. "My real name is Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity. The eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Everyone was now more shocked as ever after 'Martha' had revealed herself to be Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins!

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile after going outside, Meliodas just stood there grinning mischievously as if he won a fight, making Elizabeth feel worry about Akame and Hawk snorting in annoyance that the blond boy didn't step in to help his fellow Sin.

"Oi, Meliodas! Aren't you gonna help Akame?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk angrily snorted.

Elizabeth naively agrees to the talking pig's opinion. "Y-yes, Hawk is right. Aren't you going to help Lady Akame fight Sir Twigo?"

"No need to. It's Akame's win and I ain't holding her back. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas grinned, leaving Elizabeth and Hawk baffled.

Twigo gripped his weapon tightly and silently cursed his bad luck, first he was easily defeated by Meliodas in Kaynes Village and now he'll be soon had the same bitter taste of defeat or rather death by Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself.

Humiliated by Meliodas, Twigo won't let the Red-Eyed Killer Knight look down on him. He wants to become a Holy Knight like his big brother and now the young woman who he nearly ran over stood in his way! He won't let it be. Not now!

"No! No! It can't be! I won't let it end like this!", the large Apprentice Holy Knight gave a large swing of his long great-sword to execute a powerful blow that cracks the ground and created smoke from the weapon's impact.

However, Akame dodged the attack easily and jumped high over the dusty smoke Twigo created.

Now above the Apprentice Holy Knight, the Owl's Sin of Vanity goes for the quick killing blow before Twigo could even react. "Target... Eliminate!"

Akame made a quick slash of her Teigu's poisoned tip through Twigo's throat and quickly ends the battle in her victory.

"GUWAH!" The Apprentice Holy Knight writhes in pain as his throat was sliced and coughed out blood.

As he was wounded, Akame's Teigu's poison has taken effect as it began to engulf Twigo all over his body slowly.

True to her word, Akame had eliminated Twigo for his cruelty on the people of Bernia Village and she showed no remorse for that.

"T-the poison is... killing me from the inside. I-it's confirmed!..." then fall down dead at the thud of his armor, shocking his subordinates who let their anger get the best of them rather than fear.

"Lord Twigo!"

"You bitch!"

"Kill her!"

The lowly footmen foolishly tried to attack Akame but the Red-Eyed Killer Knight simply slashed through them whilst walking past them in great speed, quickly killing them all but one.

"Not a target. Get out and never return. I will eliminate you if you do.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity darkly warned and the man paled in fear of her gaze of red eyes complied as he ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Yo, Akame." Meliodas called out to her.

"Yes, captain?", Akame replied.

Meliodas told her, "You still have something to tell them right?" as he pointed out to the people of Bernia.

Akame turns around to face them as she said regrettably, "I-I...I apologize for hiding my true name for ten years to all of you. I am not Martha but Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins. I revealed myself to save you. I...I don't deserve your forgiveness..o-.."

But the villagers wouldn't want to hear any of it, interrupting her as they said.

"Don't say that!"

"Why should you think such crap, Martha?! You did help us afterall!"

"We don't care if you're an assassin or one of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Yeah, you're one of us!"

"Aye!"

Soon the rest of Bernia Village joins in and they didn't care about Akame's past deeds of killing people. Even Mead too, supports them, having realized now that he really did had a friend who's a member of the Seven Deadly Sins!

"No matter who you really are and what you are be it be the Red-Eyed Killer Knight or a cold-blooded assassin, you're still Martha to us.", the village elder stated.

Memories of spending good times together with the people of Bernia Village even with Mead's for ten years had brought Akame to tears.

"T-thank you." The Owl's Sin of Vanity tearfully gave a hug to the young boy and then to his adoptive aunt and thanks the townspeople for that.

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk witnessed this and find it quite a touching moment for someone who's known to be the cold-blooded Red-Eyed Killer Knight in the kingdom.

Later at night, everyone in Bernia gathered inside the Boar Hat to host their celebration of Meliodas and Akame saving their village, bringing their food and ale.

"Cheers to the bar owner of the Boar Hat, Meliodas! And to our favorite cook, Martha!"

Akame finds it baffled that they still call her by her deceased mother figure's name as her alias but still accepted it either way as everyone started the feast and enjoyed the party. Mead and his adoptive aunt was there too attending the party and Akame joined them in her last moment with them.

Meliodas, on the other hand, does his 'persuading' on Elizabeth in her first time debut as the Boar Hat's waitress, which ended miserably as she kept spilling ordered meals and ale drinks on the floor and made wrong orders, amusing the blond boy and Hawk having to 'clean' the spilled leftovers.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity took pity on the third princess of her pathetic failure but finds it necessary that Elizabeth must learn how to work unlike what pampered royal life she lived at the castle in her childhood. _However...I don't think the king might approve it...*deadpanned*_

In the midst of the party at the Boar Hat, Akame took her leave outside as she looked at the clear dark skies above dotted with stars, unaware that Elizabeth and Meliodas were having a conversation with each other overhearing their conversation about the former's resolve and determination to find the Seven Deadly Sins and save the kingdom from the Holy Knights' oppression. The Owl's Sin of Vanity had to admit Elizabeth's bravery despite her naive nature.

For odd reasons, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath is trying to find a good position to stand on facing the mountains northeast which leads to Fort Solgales Akame notices. _Strange... what is captain up to?...What?! Something coming this way!..."_

Then suddenly a spear imbued with lightning soared in front of Meliodas and the blond boy quickly grabbed it, however resulted to being dragged along with it, causing his left sleeve of his shirt to be ripped apart that revealed his Dragon tattoo and crashed through several buildings before successfully stopping the projectile from destroying Bernia Village and threw it back with great force back to the same direction where the spear came from.

Akame, Elizabeth and Hawk came to Meliodas' side and were relieved that he's alright as he tells them that they should move out of Bernia now, not risking the lives of the villagers should they stay if a Holy Knight or two were sent here.

After Meliodas declared that their next destination is the Forest of White Dreams in search for the next Sin, the Owl's Sin of Vanity make preparations to leave Bernia Village behind and join the Boar Hat crew.

Packing up all of her belongings in her room, Akame donned her outfit used in her past night raids that includes red gauntlets and arm pads and placed Incursio at her back while carrying her sheathed Murasame.

As the Owl's Sin of Vanity tries to leave quietly, the voice of her old employer called out to her. "Oi, you're not leaving without saying goodbye, young lady."

Akame stopped her tracks to see the townspeople of Bernia Village behind her including Mead.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really good with goodbyes.", the former Imperial Assassin said almost regrettably albeit awkwardly.

"Oh don't be Martha. We just want to wish you good luck and farewell when you leave. Take this with you. You need it.", Mead's adoptive aunt said before giving Akame the last payment of silver coins of her job as the inn's cook.

Thanking her former employer, and hugging Mead one last time, Akame picks up her bag. "Well I must be going. Captain's waiting for me. We'll meet again someday, everyone. I'll see you soon too Mead."

"*sniffs* Yeah! I'll be waiting for you, big sis! When you see those blasted Holy Knights, kick their ass!", Mead declared but ended up scolded by his adoptive aunt for using bad languange.

The other Bernian villagers also had their words of farewell and good luck to the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

"Come back soon!"

"We're gonna miss your cooking."

"Have a safe journey!"

"Go give those Holy Knights some hell!"

In the first light of the morning, Akame with her belongings and two Teigus arrived at the Boar Hat where Meliodas, Elizabeth and an impatient Hawk were waiting for her.

As soon as she hopped aboard, the Boar Hat began to move, revealing a giant green pig underneath the bar.

_So that's what the Boar Hat means..._, Akame mentally commented before heading inside the building.

The people of Bernia Village waved goodbye to their departure, hoping they meet again, even Akame/'Martha' some time later in the future as the Boar Hat crew continue the search for the remaining six of the Seven Deadly Sins and stop the Holy Knights...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now that Akame had joined the Boar Hat crew, off to meet with Diane in the next chapter! Since I killed off those two asshole soldiers (the fat bearded and the tall skinny bastards) in chapter 5, I had Twigo on this one...only to kill him off. Fwah! Fwah! Better for him to die by Akame's hand than to explode into a huge mess of human flesh and blood after drinking the Red Demon's blood in a foolish pursuit of greater power provided by Hendrikson. Sorry if I made this conversation in this chapter somewhat awkward. Hehehe. My bad. I apologize!<strong>

**From one of the reviews mentioning about Akame eventually learning magic in order to augment her already formidable inhuman skills of assassination and the sword. I might be thinking of her using demonic shadowy magic similar to the part when Akame used her trump card, you know the red marks around her body and demonic eyes with kanji words all over it. If you got suggestions, be my guest. I'm open to any of them, I'm all ears.**

**Don't ****forget ****to ****review ****and ****enjoy ****reading****! ****:****D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hello what's up guys I'm back and the seventh chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. Thank your for your patience for this updated story and I apologize for the long wait.**

**Edit: I made recent changes due to my mistakes in grammar and unintended cameo of a character that I plagiarized myself from my other fanfic crossover story lol as pointed out by the reviews of the readers. I apologize. *sweatdrops***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two awesome series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_12 years ago..._

At a campfire set up for the middle of the night next to the deceased Tyrant Dragon by the Seven Deadly Sins who are resting after defeating it in battle, Akame was tending to Ban's bloodied wound in his neck and slightly half his cheek as she treated it in her basic knowledge of first-aid kit. This had happened after the Fox's Sin of Greed attempted to steal Meliodas' dragon-hilted broken blade when the former took interest in it before trying to take it... and learned not to mess with the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins the hard way.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity just arrived from hunting by the time Ban was still bleeding from his wound by Meliodas still protective of his broken sword and Diane could only watch the altercation between the two men. Like some of the rest of her fellow Sins, Akame is out of her armor, and in her sleeveless undershirt but still has her armored leggings and arm pads. She still had her Murasame at her side and Incursio strapped behind her back.

"Owww! Easssy there Akameee!", Ban complained grumpily in his current state when the Red-Eyed Killer Knight wrapping around his newly-made scar made by Meliodas with bandages.

Displaying a neutral look, Akame bluntly said, "That's what you get for messing around with someone's stuff, Ban. You're lucky captain didn't kill you almost immediately" _And to see Ban's wound has yet to heal as he's immortal. I guess I'm right, immortals can be killed..._, she thought, remembering in an old saying: 'If it bleeds, you kill it.'

"At least it was worrthhh iiiitttt! I get to see Captain's otherrrr siddeeee aside from his calm carefree look he always carry around.", the Fox's Sin of Greed sing-sung commented with a grin on his face

_So he nearly got himself killed for trying to take Captain's broken blade and see his bad side. Just for that? He made Tatsumi look like a mature person., _Akame mentally commented as she continued wrapping the wound. The former Imperial Assassin was well-aware of the broken sword Meliodas always carry around and notices how fiercely protective he was over such a useless weapon but coming from its dragon-hilted appearance and captain, it may be important to him.

"Say, about that sword of yours? You-yeooowwww!", Ban tried to speak but Akame tightened the bandages to make the immortal scream in pain of his unhealed wound, clearly knowing what he's thinking about and he's going to do obviously... as always ever since day one when she joined the legendary group of knights in the kingdom of Liones.

"Don't push it Ban. I'm not Captain and if you dare touch my weapons like the last seven times, you know what happens if you do.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity darkly told the Fox's Sin of Greed before resuming her work on Ban's bloodied wound.

"No! It's not liiiike that, Akame! I mean why do you always carry around that other sword besides your Sacred Treasure and never used it? Not because I'm gonna steal it that happens seeeveral occasions or more. It's something else. Right?", Ban defended himself and that made Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame feeling compelled to tell the Fox's Sin of Greed about it.

"That weapon once belonged to a man I once had my feelings for when I was part of a group back where I came from. He was a strong and kind person. He's naive and stupid sometimes but is whole-hearted and dedicated in accomplishing his goals and missions he's assigned to that benefited for the people. He was such a good person...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight explained, in reference to the late Tatsumi and his role in Night Raid before his tragic untimely death on his last mission during the revolution against the Empire.

Ban looked up in interest of the man Akame mentioned after overhearing her explanation, "He sounds like a decent guy reminding me of Captain, Akame. And what happened to him?"

"He's dead.", Akame answered immediately in a tone of sadness, recalling how Tatsumi died from overexertion of his already-fatigued body after stopping the fallen form of The Child Emperor's Shikoutazer from crashing on a group of civilians and she cried for his death, berating him for not keeping his promise to stay alive. Out of all the deaths of her old Night Raid comrades save for Najenda, Tatsumi's death hit her the most.

As if he was frozen in spot by one of Merlin's spells, Ban had the look of a person who lost someone he loved a long time ago written on his face as noticed by the Red-Eyed Killer Knight. "... Sorry Akame. I didn't mean to pry into your past or you to talk about it. Nearly forgotten about Law # 3 of the Seven Laaaaws. Hehehe. So that sword serves as a reminder of your past, am I right?"

"Yes Ban, this sword I always carry around at my back is a memento of my fallen comrades and I will not let anyone take it from me. It's all I had left along with Murasame even before joining the Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth member in Liones. That is why I will never use it. And no you're still not stealing them.", Akame said while bluntly told the immortal not get anymore ideas of taking Murasame and Incursio from her.

The Fox's Sin of Greed shrugged it off and sing-sung commented. "Well, whateverrrr, Akame. One of these days, you might end up ussinnng iiitt. Just saying..."

"I hope not...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity muttered, knowing she will never use Incursio, and one Teigu is enough for she still has Murasame. She might find someone who will be the one inheriting Tatsumi's Teigu maybe an apprentice of hers chosen among the new recruits training to become Holy Knights if possible, but then again, she wouldn't simply let it go like the way she showed towards her main Teigu, therefore kept it with her at all times.

After her short recollection, Akame had finished dressing up Ban's unhealed wound and joined up with her fellow Sins for dinner made from the game she caught a while back earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day, ten years later<em>

Back in the present day 10 years later, Akame was given a playful flick on her forehead by Meliodas, knocking her out of trance, thinking about her past twelve years ago while she was in deep thoughts, sitting next to the bar table.

"Ow! Why did you do that for captain?", the black-haired girl complained as she rubbed the flicked forehead of hers and her cheeks flaring red in embarrassment.

"Because, you looked like you've seen a ghost Akame and I wouldn't want that when we open the bar for business while searching for information of the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins' location. Got, it? Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas explained with a carefree tone before returning to cleaning his ale mug as usual.

_The nerve of Captain! Why he always have to do that to me? Now I know how Mine felt when Tatsumi did that to her during their partnership together..._, a red-faced Akame though in complaint, recalling back twelve years ago that after finishing dressing Ban's unhealed wound-now-made scar, she was given a flick on a forehead by Meliodas when he overheard her conversation of her past with Ban, playfully justifying that she violated Law #3 of the Seven Deadly Sins. For Ban, however, he just did for fun by shoving a very disgusting cooked meat in his mouth much to the immortal's dismay.

As for the part she mentioned about her deceased Night Raid comrade Mine, she recalled how the pink-haired Genius Sniper complained how Tatsumi berated her for nearly killing him or rather grazed his hair when the former blasted through an Imperial Fist-trained bodyguard while the latter hold them down as long as possible during their tag-partner team mission in successfully assassinating Iokal, a blood relative to the late Prime Minister Honest and a target of Night Raid's Assassination List.

Since then, Meliodas would do that whenever Akame did something wrong... or just doing it for fun whenever he felt like it. At least he wasn't too perverted towards her, perhaps only as little bit during their first meeting, only to Elizabeth as the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath made his 'inspection check' on the third princess' bar waitress uniform that really irks the talking pig (and Akame too) who saw that.

Meanwhile after cooling down from her embarrassment, Akame began to unsheathe her Murasame and proceeded to carefully clean off the blood of Twigo and the foolish footmen she easily killed almost too quickly at Bernia Village yesterday, not wanting to get accidentally cut by her deadly Teigu's poisoned tip to keep clean and sharp.

For some reason, while on the move, the giant green pig who's carrying the Boar Hat and also Hawk's mother didn't make much of a bumpy ride on the road to the Forest of White Dreams, unless made a quick stop, which may be not be good thing with the possible risk of accidentally cutting herself with Murasame and ended up dead... or in her trump card form back in her battle against Esdeath in the Empire if she's lucky enough.

"Oi why are you so cautious in cleaning your sword Akame? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk asked upon noticing the Red-Eyed Killer Knight cleaning her Teigu with extreme care after trying to get Meliodas off from Elizabeth futilely.

"Because, Hawk my enchanted weapon Murasame is coated with a powerful poison that can kill a person in a few seconds just like how Twigo died the same way back in Bernia. No antidote for it. A single scratch from this blade is enough to trigger the poison.", Akame explained.

Hawk snorted and arrogantly said, "Heh! Such a dirty trick! Using poison! _Pugo! Pugo! _You rely on that! What you need is power and strength to destroy all of your enemies at your feet and I'm the strongest one there is! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

_This talking pig is getting on my nerves. His arrogant ego about being the strongest made Esdeath look like a sane person._, Akame thought before bluntly said in a neutral look, "Did I forget to mention that Murasame can cut anyone or anything to shreds and pieces for an added effect if the poison is not enough to kill? I could use it to cut you up and cook you into grilled bacon or roast pork then eat you. I always wonder what talking pigs taste like."

"Eek! Elizabeth, save me! Akame is scaring me! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk squealed in fear, running towards Elizabeth and hid behind her short skirts again, clearly lost his arrogance at the moment someone mentioned about cooking him for a meal.

"L-lady Akame! Please don't scare Hawk like that. Be nice to him please.", Elizabeth naively defended her talking animal companion.

"His arrogance is annoying Princess Elizabeth. He deserved that.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity said straightly before resuming her cleaning of Murasame, leaving the third princess confused and Hawk still literally shitting himself in fear.

"Yup, that pig ass deserved that. Hawk's ego is something I need to deal with for ten years. Maybe cooking him might put an end to that. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually commented with a grin.

The talking pig wasn't pleased at all and Elizabeth spoke up in Hawk's defense towards Meliodas and Akame who both appeared to be unfazed of her naive defensive words.

After that small commotion ended, the Boar Hat made a stop in the Forest of White Dreams and luckily Akame finished cleaning her Teigu on time before accidentally cutting herself with it as the crew made their venture into the forbidden forest.

* * *

><p><em>At the Forest of White Dreams<em>

At the Forest of White Dreams with Hawk's Mother carrying the Boar Hat remain on standby outside, the trio and the talking pig had traveled into the depths of the heavily-fogged forest that no one would enter, not even a Holy Knight in search for one of the Seven Deadly Sins believed to be hiding there.

"Are we really gonna be okay? It's been three hours since we entered the forest but we haven't seen a sign of man or beast anywhere.", Hawk nervously commented, feeling cautious in signs of danger in the Forest of White Dreams with Elizabeth, Meliodas and Altria following behind the talking pig.

Elizabeth took a stop and spoke, "Yes. Lord Meliodas, Lady Akame, are you sure one of the Seven Deadly Sins is hiding here in this Forest?"

"Probably...", Meliodas answered while casually walking.

"If this is a hiding place that no Holy Knight may find you there, then it's a perfect place to go here in the Forest of White Dreams", Akame said while scouting ahead for potential danger in the foggy forest.

"True, when the Holy Knights hunted us down, we knew how to lay low and avoided them for ten years until now.", Meliodas commented as he agreed to Akame's statement while casually approaching to Elizabeth's behind to which the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed immediately and obviously knew what's he going to do that would make Lubbock proud...but not this today.

Then Hawk snorted in anger before exclaiming, "So we came here with no hard evidence?! There are rumors of a crazy monster in this forest, you know! Oh my, where's momma when I need her!?"

Meliodas was about to grab something from Elizabeth's behind but Akame intercepted the Deadly Sins captain's hand successfully and gripped his wrist tightly, darkly warned her commanding officer with her forehead that had tick marks with the meaning of 'pissed off' written all over it added with a neutral look.

"Captain, please stay your hand unless you wanna lose it. I know of a certain friend who did that to an unfortunate person who's as big pervert as you are and it's not going to be pretty if you force my hand.", she said in reference to Leone who broke Lubbock's fingers from behind after easily deducing his attempt to peep at the former in her bath at Night Raid's hot spring bathroom according to Tatsumi in his first introduction to Night Raid.

Meliodas complied in a carefree manner with a nod at the red-eyed young woman before Akame let go of his hand, effectively saving Elizabeth from another dignity-breaking moment from the perverted Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"L-lady Akame, don't be mean to Lord Meliodas! He was just kind to me.", Elizabeth spoke in defense of Meliodas when she saw the black-haired girl gripping on the blond boy quite tightly.

Akame, unfazed of the princess' naivety, ignored Elizabeth before continuing onward further into the Forest. Hawk, who saw that, is pleased to see Akame having at least restrained Meliodas from doing perverted on Elizabeth and wished he could've done the same.

"Well, moving past that...", Meliodas spoke while continuing walking. "You're letting it end here?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig angrily asked if they're giving up the search for one of the Sins in the Forest of White Dreams.

The blond boy continued his statement, "I do have a hunch. The Forest of White Dreams is covered by the fog, making it difficult to traverse in horseback. It's easy to lose your lose your sense of direction, so even hunters and travelers avoid this place."

"Captain's right. Not even my senses can tell what might have happened heading to our direction. The fog in this Forest had messed my instincts quite bad.", the ex-Night Raid member commented in agreement to Meliodas' explanation.

"That's right! It would be easy to hide here.", Elizabeth naively agreed. The Red-Eyed Killer Knight face-palmed in response. _You don't say..._.

"Hey! Quit slowing us down and get moving! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk loudly yelled at his human friends for being too slow in their search.

Elizabeth nodded in response and replied, "Y-yes!"

"Calm down Hawk. It's not like we have four feet like you have.", Akame bluntly commented.

"Yeah Hawk. No need to be in a rush. No one likes an uptight piglet-", Meliodas spoke but stopped when he saw something very unusual. The two women stopped as well when they saw it also.

"Huh? Who's an uptight piglet?!", Hawk angrily retorted but multiple voices similar to him spoke his words at the same time, revealing to be many several Hawks surrounding the talking pig.

"Eek! What? There's so many of me!", Hawk exclaimed when he saw other pigs looking just like him. Then all the pigs resembling Hawk began to speak in his voice as well and argued among themselves on who's the real one.

The three people had different reactions to see many Hawks in the Forest of White Dreams: Meliodas looked on as if he wasn't surprised, Elizabeth naively wonders if it's the monster of the Forest, and Akame can only give a deadpanned neutral look.

Hawk quickly ran towards his human friends, desperate to get them believe that he's the real one then the other Hawks had the same idea as well.

"Meliodas! I'm telling you I'm the real one!"

"What are you saying you impostor?"

"Shut up swine!"

"No I'm the real one!"

"No I am!"

As the Hawks continue arguing who's the real one, Meliodas simply dashed through the group of talking pigs, knocking them all down simultaneously even the real one in a very quick speed much to their complete dismay. "N-no mercy..."

_Okay that's animal cruelty..._, Akame mentally commented with a sweat-drop while Elizabeth approached and called out Hawk in concern of his safety and well-being naively. "Hawk!"

Hearing her voice, the Hawks took notice of her and ran towards the silver haired girl with tears in their eyes to hide behind her. "WAAAHH! Elizabeth! Mommy doesn't hurt me like you..."

The third princess tried to turn around to look at the Hawks but noticed they disappeared in a growing fog. "What is this fog?...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight wondered before seeing something emerging from nowhere.

"Hawk?...H-huh? W-who's there?", Elizabeth demanded before seeing a shadowy figure identical to her figure right before her eyes before multiple shadows of the same figure appeared out of nowhere.

Meliodas and Hawk, the real one this time, saw them too and to their surprise, all figures looked like Elizabeth! "M-me?", Elizabeth wondered upon looking at her doppelganger before the rest of those who looked like her began to call out to the blond boy's name all together at the same time. "Lord Meliodas!"

Then the Elizabeths began to argue among themselves as to who is the real one among themselves to Meliodas, who was trying to find out the real Elizabeth with a gleeful look on his face. "Ooh. Boobs galore.", the blond boy playfully commented.

"Now's not the time for that! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk angrily retorted.

Without a second thought, the Owl's Sin of Vanity walked straight towards the Elizabeths who looked at her confusedly as the former unsheathed her Teigu and uttered, "Eliminate."

"Eek! Akame what are you doing?! You might hurt Elizabeth! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk panicked when he saw her intending to kill a whole group of Elizabeth-lookalike, fearing she might harm the real one.

"Oi, Meliodas do something! Stop her!", the talking pig called out to his human friend but noticed him casually grinning.

"Make sure you kill them all, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame! Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy said with a smile, earning a bite from Hawk upset that Elizabeth will be caught in Akame's killing spree.

Then the unexpected happened. The Elizabeths are sweating in fear! And the real one was revealed to be not among them afraid of the Red-Eyed Killer Knight. "Eh? What's going on?", the silvery haired princess naively wondered while Hawk became confused. Meliodas remained grinning as ever to see the impostors sweating themselves in a mere mention of Akame's other feared title.

"So... who will be the first to be eliminated?", Akame said as she continued her approach, exerting a black-red demonic aura around herself and her Teigu, ready to annihilate the doppelgangers.

Now shaking and panicking in fear, the Elizabeths suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed themselves to be little humanoids wearing robes as they ran away, far away from Akame who later sheathed back her Murasame.

"Oi, it's the Prankster Imps!", Hawk finally realized who they are. "After them!", Meliodas declared and the Boar Hat crew went after the creatures residing in the Forest of White Dreams.

Following after them, the group noticed the Prankster Imps heading straight to a sleeping figure in the forest with Elizabeth and Hawk worried that they might attack her whilst sleeping alone, thinking she's a little girl. However Meliodas and Akame knew who and what that person is.

"Lady Diane!", the Prankster Imps cried out the Giantess' name in a respectful yet intimidated manner.

It's Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins. Currently, she wears a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, and boots. That includes the backpack she wears at her back. On her hands are finger-less gauntlets of a blueish leathery material covered in shiny steel studs and in her left thigh, a symbol of the serpent was spotted.

With sweat-dropped and nervous expressions on their faces, the Prankster Imps loudly informed Diane while the Boar Hat crew looked on with either surprised or calm faces at the face of a Giant before them. "Lady Diane, two Holy Knights made it past us!"

Opening her eyes, Diane woke up from her long beauty sleep and crushed the ground with her metal gauntlet to get up and her enormous heights greatly dwarfs the Boar Hat crew and the Prankster Imps.

"Is she...a Giant?", Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Yes, yes it is Elizabeth.", Akame just answered. The Owl's Sin of Vanity had never seen a giant before in the Empire but she did see the late Dr. Stylish in his mutated gigantic Danger Beast hybrid form during his attack on Night Raid base before eliminating him with help of her comrades and another large humanoid Danger Beast from the same man's inhumane experiments who interrupted Akame and Kurome's duel to the death that forced the two sisters to work together to destroy it in an abandoned chapel outside the Imperial Capital's borders.

The Giantess then began to speak, "Holy Knights?..."

"S-she's huge!", Hawk commented in a panicked and Akame gave a 'Seriously?' look at the talking pig.

"N-no! We're definitely not Holy Knights!", Elizabeth defended herself before Meliodas suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye by Diane's swipe while Akame quickly dodged in time easily, leaving the silver haired princess and the talking pig baffled of the blond boy's disappearance before looking up to see that he's already literally in the hand of the Giantess.

Interrogating Meliodas at the grip of her hand, Diane asked seriously with skeptic look on her face. "Are you a Holy Knight?" Fearing his safety, Elizabeth and Hawk cried out frantically, demanding Meliodas' release while Akame remained calm and watched.

Hearing the name 'Meliodas' got into Diane's ears and wondered, "Huh? Meliodas?..."

"Hey, Diane! It's been ten long years!", Meliodas greeted his fellow Sin in a casual carefree manner.

Then the Giantess took one serious look on the blond boy's face and closed her eyes, but to reveal two stars in them as she squealed with joy. "Captain! Captain! Captain! I really missed you, Captain!" as she played with Meliodas like a doll much to Elizabeth and Hawk's surprise to see the sudden change of Diane's mood upon seeing the blond kid again, addressing him as captain, while Akame displayed her neutral look.

"Captain?...", Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"Diane? You mean this Giant is one of the Seven Deadly Sins!? The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane?", Hawk exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, Hawk. Princess Elizabeth, this is Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy.", Akame introduced her fellow Sin to the third princess who now understood after realizing the differences between the wanted posters and the real deal.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy looked down and saw the Owl's Sin of Vanity in a different look, then she squealed in joy. "Oh it's you Akame! Nice to see you again! It's been so long! Did you cut your hair and is that new outfit you're wearing? I like it! _Kyah!_"

"Great to see you again Diane. You really haven't changed literally at all like Captain. Well for me, I just had a recent change for ten years", Akame said with a warm smile.

Diane smiled in return before noticing Hawk and was happy to see that captain remembered how she loved a whole pig roast along with Akame who shared the same thing before grabbing the talking pig despite his failing protests and proceeded to roast him alive for her feast! That surprises Elizabeth and Akame appeared to be drooling in anticipation and Meliodas commented that Hawk smelled delicious much to the talking pig's dismay.

But after a moment of cruel comedy on Hawk, he was released reluctantly as he puffed on his roasted back to cool it off. Feeling sad that she may never get to eat Hawk fully roasted and tasty, Diane noticed Elizabeth and asked her captain, " So, who's that girl, captain?"

"N-nice to meet you, Lady Diane. I'm Elizabeth. I'm traveling together with Lord Meliodas.", Elizabeth nervously greeted the Giantess in an honorific way while Diane took a glance on her appearance, quite a bit immodest courtesy of her Captain's perverted taste and that outfit is vaguely familiar with Akame's old attire she noticed in her closet back ten years ago.

After hearing her introductions, Diane turned to her captain and asked, "Just you and the Captain?"

"Akame and Hawk as well.", Meliodas added.

With a smile on her face appearing to have understood them quite well, Diane spoke to her captain, "Oh is that so?..."

Obviously knowing what's going to happen next, Akame silently counted, sighing. "Here we go again...3,...2,...1." Elizabeth and Hawk wondered why she's speaking like that.

"Yep, anyway-", Meliodas attempted to explain more details but the Serpent's Sin of Envy suddenly slammed her captain into the ground hard in anger, destroying it as he slid through it until crashing into the large boulder nearby! Akame quickly got Elizabeth and Hawk out of the way when that happened as she thought right.

"YOU CHEATER!", the Giantess yelled.

After being sent crashing into the ground by Diane, Meliodas came unscathed as if nothing happened to him at all. While Elizabeth and Hawk tried to recover from the sudden strike on the Deadly Sins' captain by Diane, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight commented, "Oh great, another of Diane's romantic outbursts."

After her anger had erupted, the Serpent's Sin of Envy fell on her knees then broke in tears of Meliodas' 'betrayal' of her love for him, "Waah! Just when I thought I was finally reunited with the man I love, you brought a woman with you? You've scarred a maiden's heart! Waah!"

_Talk about crazy romance attachments. I don't how Diane fell in love with Captain but she's been like this and that even before the day I joined the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago. Oh well, at least she isn't as crazy as Esdeath_, Akame deadpanned thought of the Giantess' romantic outburst on Meliodas and recalled how the late Ice Queen held a possessive form of love towards Tatsumi according to the latter himself.

"...but if you have any excuses, tell me now!", the Giantess demanded.

When Meliodas calmly approached Diane and tried to speak, "Well, I really don't have an excu-"

Suddenly, Diane, still tears in her eyes, immediately pounded Meliodas in a heartbeat with a barrage of numerous very fast punches of her armored fists in a blind love rage, destroying the ground she smashed on much to the Boar Hat crew's surprise. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU PERVERT! YOU WOMANIZER! YOU CHEATER!"

Akame Elizabeth and Hawk could only gape in surprise and deadpanned looks of the Giantess' nonsensical rambling/rampage on the blond boy while being pelted by debris heading in their faces except Akame who dodged them.

"Lord Meliodas?...", Elizabeth weakly called out his name.

"What the hell is this?..", Hawk sweat-dropped asked.

"Don't worry. She's always like this. After all, Diane wasn't called the Serpent's Sin of Envy for nothing..", Akame commented straightly on Diane's one-sided jealously.

"Captain, YOU...IDIOT!" as Diane made her last blow that destroyed the surrounding area of the Forest of White Dreams with a mushroom-like smoke emerging from the destructive impact, leaving destroyed terrain and trees as a result of Diane's rampage.

"And that's why Elizabeth is searching for the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights.", Meliodas finished his explanation to his fellow Sin about the whole situation they are in now while suffering few bumps on his head from Diane's continuous barrage of punches after surviving all that but didn't seem to care about it at all.

Akame remained in different and stayed quiet in the meantime.

"Oh...So that's why. I got ahead of myself and lost my temper. Sorry...And I'm sorry for trying to eat the piggy as well.", Diane apologized in a shamed tone and a kneeling position to her captain all for the misunderstanding.

Hawk wasn't pleased of the Giantess' apology but relented when Akame gave a look at him. Later Diane questioned Elizabeth's relationship with Meliodas but Akame told her comrade that they're not in that type of relationship which the blond boy confirmed it himself.

Seeing that they've reached to an understanding, Meliodas spoke, "Anyways, Elizabeth and I are tracking down the Seven Deadly Sins. Akame is the first one we found back in Bernia yesterday before we located you Diane in the Forest of White Dreams. She works in the village's inn as Martha. Anyways, I have a few questions for them myself. "

"Uh, you forgot Hawk too...", Akame added in to Meliodas' explanation while wondering in her thoughts, _Did he refer to what happened ten years ago?..._

"Hmm...I see. Well, I'll tag along as well. The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane, shall lend you my power!", Diane made her decision to join the Boar Hat crew to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins and stop the Holy Knights as she got up from her kneeling position.

"Thanks! That'll help!", Meliodas spoke, looking pleased to see his fellow Sin joining them in their quest while having his hands on his pockets. Akame smiled and Hawk nodded silently, pleased also to have a new comrade in arms in their group.

"Thank you very much, Lady Diane!", Elizabeth happily thanked the Giantess for the assistance she may bring in the future.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy then had a word for the third princess of Liones. "Let me say this first!

"Y-yes!", Elizabeth responded.

"The only reason why I'm lending you my power is because of Captain here." as Diane made her point that made Elizabeth feel intimidated.

For the Prankster Imps, they were more than happy of Diane's departure from the Forest of White Dreams as they shout in joy after overhearing the conversation while hiding behind the boulder that got the Boar Hat crew's attention. "Th-thank goodness! We can finally live in peace!"

"Lady Diane threatened to go on a rampage if we didn't help her hide in here forever!"

Hawk saw their joy on faces and commented, "You guys had it rough too, huh?"

"Wow, no wonder why they're so scared...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight muttered.

Then a crow with red eyes glowing cawed, which was heard by the Boar Hat crew and the Giantess in an echo, wondering what's going on. Hawk then smelled something weird and told his human and Giant companions. "Smells like rain clouds. _Pugo! Pugo! _Look!"

As the Boar Hat crew and the Serpent's Sin of Envy looked up after heeding Hawk's words, a vortex of thunderclouds formed in the sky as Diane wondered, "Thunderclouds?" Then a large lightning bolt struck the whole group starting with Meliodas.

"Oh? What's this?", the blond kid wondered as he was restricted by lightning restraints.

"Captain?", Diane said before being entangled by the same thing Meliodas was ensnared to following with Elizabeth, Hawk, and the Prankster Imps.

"M-my body's paralyzed.", Elizabeth said as the lightning shackles rendered her immobile.

"I can't move!", Hawk commented, having felt the same thing the silver haired girl did. "Can't move!", the Prankster Imps had said the same thing too.

However, Akame remained unaffected by the large lightning bolt about to strike her as she quickly turns herself into a ghostly black shadow, allowing the lightning current pass through her harmlessly into the ground.

"L-lady Akame...you're not affected?", Elizabeth wondered while trying to move from her lightning bonds around her body.

"Yes Elizabeth, yes it is. That is my power, my cloak of shadows defend me from any magical attack by my will.", the former Imperial Assassin told the third princess after looking at herself still free as a bird as the shadowy cloak around her disappears. _Must be a little out of practice with my magic power and I still need to get used to it_, she thought.

Elizabeth, Hawk and the Prankster Imps were somewhat surprised that Akame was the only one who wasn't imprisoned in a lightning prison caused by the lightning bolt falling from the sky they are in now while Meliodas and Diane knew that it's Akame's Power defending her automatically.

"Impressive...you've managed to resist my lightning. Well done, Owl's Sin of Vanity.", a voice called out complimenting Akame' resistance to his Power and everyone turned around to see a pinkette man in a suit of armor with his broadsword coated with electricity cackling around it approaching them as he continued, "We finally meet...the Seven Deadly Sins."

"This power...", Diane said as if she recognized it before.

"Yep, without a doubt. It's a Holy Knight", Meliodas made his answer to his fellow Sin.

Akame darkly looks on the pink-haired Holy Knight. _So we meet again not as Martha but as Akame, Little Gil._

Elizabeth took a good look at the man and recognized him, "Gilthunder... You're Gilthunder, right?"

The Holy Knight with lightning magic named Gilthunder didn't reply with words, only cold emotionless eyes as Elizabeth asks, "Why...Why are you?.."

"You know him?", Meliodas asked.

"He's a Holy Knight very close to my father, the king. He's the son of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras so he would visit the royal palace often. I've known him since I was young.", Elizabeth explained to them while recalling her childhood days with young Gilthunder and her two sisters while their fathers, the Great Holy Knight and the king of Liones watches on with smiles on their faces.

Something came into Meliodas' mind as if he heard the name before then the realization struck him, "The Great Holy Knight's son?...You're Little Gil!"

"Y-you know him?", Elizabeth wondered.

"Yeah! He'd tag along to my training sessions in the palace!", Meliodas answered to the silver-haired girl's question, recalling how Little Gil looked up to him as a hero at that time in the past before turning back to Gilthunder. "You've gotten big! Then, again it's been ten years."

The former Night Raid member also remembered him among the children (Elizabeth included) playing knight rescuing a damsel in distress around the castle ten years ago when she met the late Great Holy Knight Zaratras, the boy's father during the assessment of adjusting an extra member into the Seven Deadly Sins and now that boy has grown up into a heartless cold Holy Knight ten years today.

Gilthunder coldly retorted, "If you've got time to be joking around, then you've got an escape plan, haven't you?"

Meliodas playfully joked, "Oh don't worry Little Gil. Akame is the escape plan. Ni-shi-shi."

"Wh-what?!..", Akame said in a deadpanned look and a small embarrassed blush after tilting sideways in hearing that joke.

"...So you must be Akame, the one hiding in Bernia Village for ten years and the one who caused disruption to our supply lines and attacked outposts and installations including Fort Solgales one-time, am I correct?", the pinkette Holy Knight asked.

"Yes, Little Gil. That's me. I'm the one who did all that because you nearly caused ruin to the town I've lived in and grown to love with the townsfolk had not my efforts to keep them alive and later captain arrived here pulled it out himself.", Akame replied, feeling upset that the Holy Knights had twisted such a sweet boy she knew ten years ago growing up into cold heartless person he is now. And that she's going to eliminate him just as she did with Twigo

The pinkette Holy Knight remained unmoved of Akame's dark words towards him as he continued towards the Boar Hat crew.

Hawk, still trapped, noticed the electricity after struggling weakly and wondered out loud, "Hey, this lightning..."

"Yeah. Sealing the underground river at Bernia and attempting to destroy the village. That was you, right?", Meliodas deduced that it was Gilthunder, the culprit behind it.

"No, Lord Meliodas! There's no way! He's not that type of perso-", Elizabeth tried to defend Gilthunder, believing that he wasn't responsible behind Bernia's crisis but Akame interrupted. "It's Little Gil, no doubt. While I was Martha in Bernia, I saw him insulting the town of its latest ale they've worked so hard to make and then stuck his sword on the ground after Mead offended him for such degrading comment. And also the one who threw that spear, intending to destroy the village from Fort Solgales if Captain hadn't caught it in time."

"But...", Elizabeth tried to deny but saw the cold emotionless look of hatred in Gilthunder's eyes and backed away an inch in fear. "No way..."

Diane tried to break free of her lightning shackles with brute strength as she said, "This is nothing..." But Gilthunder tightened the prison around the Giantess and Meliodas had her stand down now much to her confusion.

In a quick flash of speed, Gilthunder appeared from Meliodas' behind and placed his lightning-imbued broadsword on the tip of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's neck, with the threat to beheading him.

"Dammit!..", Akame commented as she was about draw out her Teigu to quickly kill him but Meliodas immediately ordered her to stand down to which she obeyed albeit reluctantly.

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the Sins' heads?", Gilthunder asked Meliodas at the tip of sword on the neck.

"Beats me.", Meliodas casually replied, unfazed of Gilthunder's weapon at his neck.

"One half says it's to kill the traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half is to prove our might by defeating the legendary Seven...or rather Eight.", the pinkette Holy Knight explained to the Deadly Sins' captain.

Meliodas, still unfazed, asked Gilthunder, "And what do you say about that?"

"Both. No, more than that.", the lightning-clad Holy Knight replied. "More?", Meliodas wondered also.

Switching his cold eyes to anger, Gilthunder began to explain more. "Yes. Revenge for the murder of my father, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. He was hailed as the strongest of the Holy Knights. So killing you all will be proof...that I've surpassed him.", as flashbacks of his younger self swearing to avenge his father's murder ten years ago.

"So, in other words, you're saying I'm your father's enemy?", the blond kid asked again.

"Is that incorrect?", the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly skeptically wondered.

Meliodas then began to look up in the sky and tried to remember something what really happened ten years ago. "Who knows. But I don't have much of a recollection of what happened back then."

"Captain...", Diane looks on with worried look on her eyes. "Lord Meliodas...", Elizabeth had the same worried look in her eyes as well.

"I also remember that day too, Captain..It all started when it happened.", Akame said quite upset, remembering that event.

Meliodas, still with Gilthunder's blade at his neck, then began his short recollection, "The last thing I remember was being called to an old castle in the outskirts of town in the capital city of the kingdom after our last mission...".

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago at the Liones Kingdom capital during the National Foundation Day<em>

At the capital of Liones where the citizens of the kingdom celebrated the national holiday of their country in a form of fireworks, there was a large castle in the middle of the outskirts of the capital city.

Within in are the Seven Deadly Sins, including the eight one, themselves all garbed in their respective full body armor and unique helms with the exception of Meliodas, Diane and Akame who took their helms off. And the legendary group of knights walked in the old castle's hallway as they discuss among themselves along the way while some remained quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Lord Great Holy Knight said that he had something important matter to discuss...", Gowther in his violet giant armor said emotionlessly in a booming voice.

"An important manner, huh? Man, today's the National Foundation Day Festival so I thought I can finally go drinking.", Meliodas, in his silver and red armor while holding his demonic looking helm and his dragon-hilted broken bladed sword sheathed at his back, complained.

"As if you need a festival as an excuse to drink, Captain. You're always drinking anyway.", King in his yellow brown fat-fitting armor with a chest-nut helm retorted at his captain for the complaint.

"That's true.", Meliodas playfully agreed to King in a carefree way.

"Oh! Maybe it's a reward for defeating the Troll Queen awhile back!", Diane in her orange armor and holding her hammerhead-horned helm playfully spoke, speculating that the Great Holy Knight might give them a reward after the mission involving the defeat of the Troll Queen.

"Then, it's probably a scolding...We also broke the Great Druid Altar when we did that...Well Akame did the killing blow that caused all that. Hehehe.", Merlin in her blue regal armor with a dress and a helm with a wing emblem, playfully spoke while levitating rather than walking like her teammates do, recalling how they went overboard in their battle with the Troll Queen that resulted in the destruction of the sacred place for the Druids, especially the Owl's Sin of Vanity who landed a final strike in the end.

"You're saying that it looks like my fault, Merlin.", Akame, with long black hair at that time, in her jet-black armor while carrying her helm and still had her Murasame and Incursio at her side, deadpanned said in a neutral look that says 'Why me?' written all over it.

In response, Merlin gave a playful smirk that says "Yes, yes it is Akame."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity couldn't blame herself after all because it's true as it happened while the rest of the Seven fought the Troll Queen in the open, she caught her target unaware and killed her in one blow as Murasame's poison seeped into the Troll Queen, killing her instantly and her corpse collapsed on the Great Druid Altar in the process.

Meliodas then decides to end the conversation between he and his fellow Sins. "Oh well, it's doesn't matter. After the scolding, let's hit the festival!" Ban in his red armor and King were taken aback and exclaimed, "You already decided that it's a scolding!"

With Meliodas and King pushing the large door open to meet with the Great Holy Knight, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath made his first call.

"Yo!-...Great Holy Knight!" as he was shocked to see the bloodied and horribly skewered corpse of his superior officer with swords and spears pierced in his body in a largely destroyed room scarred with sword slashes and blast marks, implying that the Great Holy Knight might have put up a fight before his brutal death at the hands of his unknown murderers.

The Seven Deadly Sins including the eighth member were horrified of the Great Holy Knight's brutal murder upon seeing his corpse.

"This is brutal...", the Fox's Sin of Greed first spoke after feeling disgusted of the murder, even for someone like him who kills people on missions, he still has his standards.

"He's completely skewered!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy said in a horrific tone in her voice.

"Who would do such a thing!?", King, also horrified, demanded the answer. "More importantly, why was the Great Holy Knight targeted?", Merlin wondered.

"Yeah. Holy Knights are the guardians of the kingdom and divine, warlike entities. Killing one is basically an act of treason.", Escanor in his multi-colored heavy plated armor said his statement about the status of the Holy Knights, breaking his long silence.

"No..., this can't be happening...", Akame muttered in horror to see a man who's as accepting as King Bartra. It's like the Empire all over again and oh boy she had a bad feeling about this. Diane had a realization of what's going on. "So this was premeditated?"

Then suddenly the Eight Deadly Sins felt numerous presences heading their way and headed out to the windows of the old castle to see what is going on.

"This presence!...", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said in surprise.

"This is...all the Holy Knights from all over the kingdom!", Meliodas said as three hundred Holy Knights and a thousand foot soldiers and knights have surrounded the Seven Deadly Sins, ready to strike by command.

"W-what's going on? This can't be happening!", Akame said in shock before the castle they were in is now under attack by the Holy Knights and it's on the verge on collapsing.

"Shit! They've begun attacking!", Escanor spoke, displeased of the terrible turn of events when the Holy Knights attacked.

Turning around to his team, Meliodas gave out his last order, "No time to figure this out now! Just get out of here! Split up! We'll regroup later!"

The rest of Seven Deadly Sins complied to their captain's last order as they all said, "Understood, Captain!" before splitting up to make their escape from the bombarded castle. As soon as all of the Sins began their escape from the kingdom and fought their way out through the ranks of the Holy Knights, Akame put on her helm and readies herself to get out of the castle and eliminate anyone trying to kill her, then she overheard a faint sound.

"...Captain, sorry..."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity turned around to see a mysterious figure concealed by the smoke and rubble of a collapsing building knocking down Meliodas from behind unconscious.

"Captain!", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight cried out. She tried to rush to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's aid but due to the collapse of more debris falling down on her, she stopped only to witness the one attacked her captain, standing over his unconscious form.

She could not tell who the assailant was due to the smoke and tried to find a way to get to Meliodas. However, with the structure in the near brink of collapse, Akame had to leave her captain behind, hoping that he survived through this and asked for forgiveness should they meet again if he survived as she mercilessly cut her way through anyone standing in her way using her shadowy 'demonic' magic and her Teigu, successfully escaping the capital city of Liones as did the rest of the Sins.

This began the Seven Deadly Sins' ten years of hiding after its disbandment and led to Akame's settlement in Bernia Village as Martha as the inn's cook and well-liked friend among the villagers until now.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present day at the Forest of White Dreams<em>

Back to reality after recalling the tragic event ten years ago, Meliodas, while still trapped in his lightning prison, continued his explanation. "Those were the last words I remember. When I came to my senses, I found myself in a hole somewhere. That's where I met Hawk." Akame listened to her captain's story and understood him. That connected the dots to that mystery but there are still more to go. _So that's what happened_, she thought_._

Having heard of Meliodas' story, Elizabeth naively thought out loud, "That's...That means the person who killed the Great Holy Knight isn't Meliodas-.."

"Who cares what he says?", Gilthunder coldly retorted to her naive conclusion.

"Gilthunder!", the silver-haired princess called out, feeling offended.

Still holding his broadsword at the neck of Meliodas, the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly said, "The traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom..I've just found them."

"Gilthunder, you're wrong! You heard what Meliodas said, right? They're weren't the one who killed your-"

Having heard enough of her naivety, Akame then told the third princess, "Elizabeth, stop it. There's no reasoning with Little Gil. If that's what he believed his father was murdered by us ten years ago, then it'd be pointless to convince him of our innocence no matter what you say. Don't be naive. He's far beyond reasonable now."

"B-but...", Elizabeth tried to argue back but Gilthunder finds himself agreeing with the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's opinion.

"You should listen to Akame more, Elizabeth. Your naive nature can be a nuisance with your friends and blinded your eyes from this cruel reality you are living in. It might even be the death of you, if you keep this up. Grow up. This is the real world Elizabeth, you need to wake up.", Gilthunder coldly said.

This threatens to bring Elizabeth to tears of the hurtful words Gilthunder just spoke and hung in shame before the latter continued, getting her attention, "Elizabeth...The Kingdom's top priority is to ensure your safety. But that's got nothing to do with me." Removing his broadsword from Meliodas' neckpoint before seemingly threaten the princess, Gilthunder continued. "The matter of your life or death is a mere grain of sand in the path towards the Holy Knights' rule.", then lowered his weapon down to release Elizabeth from her lightning bonds much to her surprise.

"Get out of here. My business is with the Sins.", the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly said.

Unwilling to let her old childhood friend harm Meliodas, mostly him, and Diane even Akame too, she put herself in between Meliodas and Gilthunder with her arms spreading. "I won't let you lay your hand on them!", she declared.

_I admit Elizabeth's brave. Naive but brave. She's too more naive than Tatsumi...It'll be the death of her... *sighs*_, Akame mentally thought as she unsheathes her Murasame before saying, "Well in that case, I'll eliminate you Little Gil."

"L-lady Akame please don't! Don't kill him!", the silvery-haired girl cried frantically at the Owl's Sin of Vanity for intending to end her childhood friend's life but the latter insisted he must die much to her disbelief even more.

"Akame. Stand down. Now.", Meliodas strongly ordered and Akame relented again much to her discomfort. Why would captain stop her from killing Gilthunder after all he had done during the past ten years? He needs to be eliminated. Human nature is the most dangerous after all. Is there a meaning behind it?, she thought.

The pinkette Holy Knight noticed Hawk, still in his lightning shackles, suffering in slight but over-dramatic agony near at his feet. "_Pugo! Pugo! _I can't hold on any longer...The electricity is making me numb..._Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk said.

Gilthunder then kicked Hawk far into the other side of the Forest and Elizabeth quickly left her defensive position from Meliodas, Diane and Akame to tend to her talking animal companion's well-being, just the four knights alone.

"Now that I've taken care of the nuisances...It's time we settle this." as he approached still-immobile Meliodas and Diane, ignoring a still-free Akame despite her presence and killing intention.

"You sure about this? You've never beaten me before you know?", Meliodas asked skeptically of Gilthunder's capability to fight against him.

Gilthunder said his cold words, "The past is merely the past. I'm stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins now." before moving closer to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to boastfully declare that he's stronger than the legendary knights now.

Akame was taken aback of what Gilthunder had said. He's stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins now? Really? That boast declaration of his strength feels more like an ant challenging the boot. If he's really the stronger as he claims to be know, then Esdeath will be more than obliged to test his claim of strength if she ever heard that coming from his mouth.

With the calm look on his face as if he understood the meaning of Gilthunder's boast, Meliodas then spoke, "That might be true, but you don't know for sure."

"Well then, I'll release you and we can find out.", the pinkette Holy Knight coldly said before backing away in a proper standing position.

"Nah. No need for that.", Meliodas refused Gilthunder's offer to release them from his bondage as he and Diane easily broke free of the lightning restraints on them just as easily.

"I could've easily escaped whenever I felt like it.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath care-freely commented.

"If I felt like it, I could've cut you down along with this entire forest.", Gilthunder coldly retorted.

"That's impossible...", the Deadly Sins captain retorted back.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity gave a 'Seriously' deadpanned look upon hearing that. Thanks to her experience with battles against enemy Teigu users and Danger Beasts back in the Empire, anything's possible even cutting down the entire forest or destroying a whole landscape.

"In that case, I'll just kill you.", the pinkette Holy Knight declared his killing intent.

Meliodas then made his playful retort, "Right back at you."

Turning to the two women, Meliodas told them off. "Stay out of this, Diane. Akame, you too. That's an order." Diane complied to her captain's orders quite too easily. Way too easily as the Giantess said, "Okay, captain." Akame reluctantly complied, knowing that they might have an advantage over the Holy Knight standing before them but she couldn't disobey Captain's orders and relented as she stood down her Murasame.

"Too embarrassed to lose a fight with a three-on-one advantage?", Gilthunder coldly wondered why Meliodas ordered his two comrades out of the battle.

Gilthunder readying himself on battle positions with his feet firmly on the ground and Meliodas did the same thing.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm just trying to be polite", the blond kid told the Holy Knight, ready for battle.

After a short but intense stare-down, the two combatants quickly started the fight as Gilthunder summoned lightning from the skies, channeling its lightning to his broadsword before swinging his weapon on the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, resulting the exploding lightning but realizes too late that Meliodas, having unsheathed his Broken Blade, swung his weapon that pushed Gilthunder back with a powerful reflective attack of his lightning.

"I told you, didn't I? 'Right back at you'.", Meliodas made his point of his words but Gilthunder, survived the reflective attack, and coldly retorted. "I told you, didn't I? That I'd kill you." before trying to cut down the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in half but the latter back-flipped and clashed his Broken Blade with Gilthunder's broadsword before touching the ground.

The two combatants clashed in seemingly equal speed and skill of the blade as they fought almost anywhere in the Forest of White Dreams including up in the dark cloudy sky itself until the pinkette Holy Knight managed to send the Dragon's Sin of Wrath pummeling into the ground hard in his fierce offensive, its tremors felt by Elizabeth who still went after Hawk and worries about the latter.

On the ground where Meliodas lay crashing down with the human-shaped hole cracked by his impact, he slightly giggled before getting up, commenting. "I never imagined you'd become this strong, Little Gil." His comment made Akame surprised and worried, quite baffled of Captain's carefree calm nature despite facing a battle of life and death even noticing that he wasn't serious at all in their battle shortly before the pink-haired Holy Knight appeared behind the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"Don't fret. The remaining seven will be joining you soon.", Gilthunder coldly told Meliodas before fatally wounded him in a heavy slash on his shoulder that ended their fight seemingly with Deadly Sins' captain's defeat as he collapsed on the ground seemingly lifeless.

Seeing their captain fall by Gilthunder's cold blade had made Diane call out to him, almost mourning. "Captain?..."

"No... P-please no... not again...", Akame muttered in horror and tears threatening to flow from her red eyes and about to lose her cool composure upon seeing Captain's apparent dead state with Gilthunder standing victorious.

Almost all of her friends in Night Raid have died and now the Seven Deadly Sins are next, starting with Meliodas...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: looks like I won another battle against writer's block and the eighth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" will be coming soon. Hope it's good. I feel like I'm putting up death flags for all Nanatsu no Taizai characters in this story lol ;)<strong>

**For Akame's magic power in this story, I've been trying to think of a name for it and also its origins. I betsome of you readers didn't see that coming. If you guys got an idea for it, I'm all ears. :D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey guys I'm back and the eighth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. Thank you very very much your support and reviews and I truly truly appreciate them all. No really, guys I do. :)**

**Edit: I fixed some few errors as pointed out by the reviews again. I plagiarized myself again hehehehe my bad. *sweat-drops***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two awesome manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The former Imperial Assassin was in disbelief and horror. Her captain, Meliodas has fallen in battle against Gilthunder in a short but intense fight. She knew that Meliodas is powerful and easily defeat anyone in battle but it appears he couldn't bring himself to harm a boy who used to look up to him in the past and let the pinkette Holy Knight deal a fatal blow on the shoulder.

Too much death. Akame has seen too much. Her friends in the Elite Seven had died. Her comrades in Night Raid had died except for her boss Najenda and her beloved sister Kurome too. And now, the Seven Deadly Sins are next. Why? Why does this keep happening to her? It's as if Death itself wanted to make fun of her and killed all those she had hold close bonds with just to see her grieving in misery and pain.

In apparent victory over the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gilthunder moved Meliodas' body to see his dying face before finishing him off in a good clean death. "Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins, do you have any last words?"

Still bleeding from his wounds, Meliodas weakly answered. "...The others. What happened to the others?... That's all I want to know."

Sheathing his weapon, Gilthunder decides to tell him at his dying moment. "Very well. I'll tell you. Of the remaining five, the whereabouts of the three are unknown. However, we know the location of the other two. The Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned in Baste Dungeon. The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth has passed. He perished in the Capital of the Dead. Do not worry. I will see to them personally."

_Ban imprisoned... and King... dead...? No, no please no..._, Akame cried out in her thoughts of what Gilthunder informed about the status of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Three members are unaccounted for that would mean Merlin, Gowther and Escanor still out there probably still alive. Ban imprisoned and King perished. If Meliodas dies now and Ban rotting in prison, that would make four Sins left. The casualty count of the Seven Deadly Sins had escalated quite too quickly than Night Raid or Elite Seven combined!

"I see..." Meliodas said as he closed his eyes about go on a peaceful death... not! "Thanks, Little Gil!" as he opened his eyes wide and carefree before getting back on his feet once more as if nothing happened despite the heavy slash wound on his shoulder.

Gilthunder appeared to be not amused at all of Meliodas' antics.

"Uh,...what just happened?..." Akame deadpanned said, seeing how the Dragon's Sin of Wrath so carefree and casual even if he was fatally wounded after being informed of the current states of the two other Sins. _So that's what he's after... Captain, you idiot._

"The Baste Dungeon and the Capital of the Dead, right? Guess, I'll pay them a visit.", the blond boy playfully smirked.

"I see... You let yourself come to harm in order to find your allies are." Gilthunder coldly realized Meliodas' true intentions_._

"We'll continue this some other time. Okay?", Meliodas casually said. This would mean the end of their duel for now.

"You wish!", Gilthunder coldly retorted of the blond boy's suggestion as he unsheathed his lightning-infused broadsword once more to cut through Meliodas in front this time but the blond boy quickly evaded in a casual manner!

Turning around, the pinkette Holy Knight attempted to slash at the legendary Deadly Sins captain in fast speed but all are easily evaded again in a casual manner almost as if Meliodas was teleporting in short distances. Gilthunder was about to attempt another heavy blow on the blond boy again but was suddenly intercepted by the Owl's Sin of Vanity herself!

After shrugging off the shock of Meliodas' antics, Akame sprung into action and swung her Murasame, with her shadowy power activated, clashing with Gilthunder's lightning broadsword.

Being pushed back in a few inches away, the pinkette Holy Knight confronted the infamous Red-Eyed Killer Knight.

"Target... I'll consign you Little Gil!", Akame declared as she charged straight to Gilthunder.

Unfazed of her death threat, Gilthunder charged at the black-haired young woman and clashed swords with her, with series of fast sword strikes in quick speed while making sure he didn't get scratched by her Teigu otherwise he'd been dead already by now. Akame, reacted quickly and clashed Gilthunder in equal speed. Then they turn into their respective elements and continued clashing in a form of lightning and shadows colliding together in great speed. Their clashes had caused the ground to crack with debris and destroyed trees flying all over in different directions.

The ex-Night Raid member then made her counterattack, managing to dodge the pink-haired Holy Knight's last sword strike before performing a double strong roundhouse kick at his chest, cracking his armor, sending him flying into Diane's grasp as she caught him easily at her armored hand.

"Captain said 'some other time', didn't he?", the brunette Giantess told him as she tightened her grip on his body like a toy doll.

"Unhand me!" Gilthunder demanded as he exerted lightning all over his body in attempt to make the Serpent's Sin of Envy let go of him this instant.

Unfazed or unharmed of the lightning Gilthunder made, Diane proceeded to send the pinkette Holy Knight flying very far away from the Forest of White Dreams. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago that 'shocking' men aren't popular with girls, Little Gil?"

_Shocking men? Great General Budo might take that as an insult if he ever heard that one..._Akame mentally commented as she watched Diane throwing Gilthunder out of the Forest and later sweat-dropped in deadpan look of Meliodas' carefree nature even if he's wounded as he waved goodbye to the pink-haired Holy Knight and then tells Diane that she needs a replacement for her armored gauntlet, which was destroyed from Gilthunder's lightning exertion.

Later, the three heard series of angry hooves stomping towards them and turned around to see Hawk, appearing to be almost grilled into bacon from the lightning binds earlier, with Elizabeth as the talking pig angrily said,

"Hey you! You got a nerve messing with me, you bastard pig! It's my turn now! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Are you three alright?", Elizabeth asks.

"Yup.", Meliodas answered while Diane and Akame who sheathed her Teigu, nodded in reply.

Hawk looked around and saw no sign of the Holy Knight who kicked him out hard and demanded. "Huh? Where'd that bastard pig go?"

"You're the pig aren't you?", Meliodas retorted of Hawk's angry words.

Diane took a good sniff on Hawk and added. "And he smells delicious!"

The talking pig cringed in fear of being eaten after hearing the Serpent's Sin of Envy's comment. Even noticing Akame seemingly drooling in anticipation of how he might taste like made Hawk even more nervous than ever.

Elizabeth ran into Meliodas' side and asked if he's hurt but the Dragon's Sin of Wrath assured her that he's fine but from the looks of it, he's bleeding badly from the sword received by Gilthunder. Akame didn't agree with that. A heavy slash wound would've killed a full-grown warrior by now.

"D-don't get so touchy-feely with Captain!", Diane grumpily said.

"B-but-", Elizabeth tried to explain but was cut off.

Diane continued her grumpy retort. "It's my job to look after captain, okay? If anyone's gonna help him, it'll be me."

_It's not like anyone's going to stop you Diane..._, Akame mentally commented, displaying a blank face.

"Hey, I'm injured too! He really did a number on me!" Hawk angrily exclaimed that he suffered the most during the encounter with Holy Knight Gilthunder.

Meliodas then 'examined' Hawk's injuries and had him pointed out the tasty parts such as spare rib and shoulder roast before the talking pig angrily accused the blond boy for doing that on purpose.

Elizabeth offered to tend to Hawk much to his joy that she's the only one who cares for him while the rest only eyed out to eat him.

Diane looked grumpy towards Elizabeth for being a bit too close to her captain then later glanced at Akame who shook her head that tells her to let it go for now which the Giantess reluctantly relented.

After successfully finding the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane and obtained information from Gilthunder, the Boar Hat crew made out safely from the Forest of White Dreams and proceeded on their way to find the remaining members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

* * *

><p><em>On the way to Baste Dungeon<em>

As Hawk's Mother and Diane traveled on the road heading to another destination, Meliodas held a discussion on his new-gained information from Gilthunder as he holds the wanted posters of the Fox's Sin of Greed and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

"So, the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, was thrown into dungeon while the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, is dead and buried... What do you think?" as he asked Diane and Akame while sitting next on the former's shoulder.

"I don't care... I have no interest in men other than captain. But enough of that. I've become such a fine woman over these ten years!" Diane cheerfully said, pointing out to her wanted poster.

"That's not what he meant, Diane.", Akame deadpan commented with a neutral look, whilst standing on top of Hawk's Mother looking at her own wanted poster.

"That's just a sketch y'know.", Meliodas bluntly said before jumping off Diane to Hawk's Mother much to her disappointment.

"If Ban is in Baste Dungeon, so we're staging a rescue, right Captain?", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight asked.

"Yup, we're gonna break Ban out of there like a piece of cake!" Meliodas said with thumbs up.

Akame finds Meliodas as unpredictable as always unlike most people she knew or encountered in the past back at the Empire. They're all too easy to read like an open book.

Knowing about Ban, he's immortal that nothing can kill him but anyone can be killed even if they're not human as proven during an altercation between Meliodas and Ban back then twelve years ago over the broken blade.

If what Gilthunder said about the Fox's Sin of Greed imprisoned in Baste Dungeon is true, then it might be a lost cause. The Owl's Sin of Vanity knew about prisons, including the most brutal ones back in the Empire with torture and inhumane treatment of prisoners who were victims of the actions of the corrupt government officials and of the late Prime Minister, and opposers against the Empire that left countless dead, disfigured, traumatized or insane if they survived that long. Thankfully all of that stopped when the Revolutionary Army won and the Empire is on the road of rebuilding and reformation to what it once was before Honest's reign of terror.

She feared the possibility that Ban may have lost his sanity and mind already if he's been imprisoned for how long maybe ten or five years maybe and being tortured to near death that would make the late Esdeath proud of whoever Holy Knight did the deed, completely unaware that the immortal already experienced jail time in punishment of his crimes twenty years ago before joining the legendary group of knights but then again, the red-eyed young woman know nothing of any of her fellow Sins' background due to the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins.

As for King, well Akame couldn't believe that the fat man who may be passed off as a relative to the late Honest perished while on the run during ten years of hiding, reminding her of Chelsea who suffered a brutal death through decapitation by her sister Kurome in revenge for Bols, a fellow Jaeger who died by the former's hand and went too far in hanging Chelsea's head in the pole at the nearby town's center as witnessed by a horrified Tatsumi who went scouting searching for the master of disguise herself and the rest of her body was dissected for information by Esdeath and later fed to Seryuu's Hekatonkheires by the so-called Warrior of Justice herself.

Akame and King were in good terms with each other as members of the Seven Deadly Sins and shares the same sentiments against Ban's stealing habits and drunkenness and in one-time the two scolded the immortal for stealing all the toys around the capital that made the children cry before silently returning them back to the children who were happy of the return of their beloved toys. Then in the morning, Akame gave Ban a bonecrushing pain on his fingers and then an arm, a move she took from Leone in memory of her which works everytime on Lubbock in his peeping attempt back in Night Raid, which made King feel the justice for the children out there in the capital. Not the kind of twisted justice from the late Seryuu, mind you but close enough when Ban deserved that when he felt that after his drunken nap.

When she heard of King's apparent death from Gilthunder, she was crushed that one of her new friends had died and silently swore to never forget him just as she did with her deceased comrades of Night Raid. If she finds out that King's body is somewhat desecrated like Chelsea's at the Capital of the Dead, then no Holy Knight responsible behind the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth's death will be safe from her retribution of death.

"But what about King, Captain? According to Little Gil, he died and buried in the Capital of the Dead. *sighs* It looks we lost a comrade,-", Akame said in a tone of sadness of the group's apparent loss but the blond boy interrupted her.

"Oh don't count King out just yet Akame. I'm pretty sure that he can't be killed that easily. Besides, no can stand up to the likes of him and walk away unscathed. Don't believe everything you hear, okay? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually said.

The former Imperial Assassin was surprised that the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins took the news of Ban's capture and King's alleged demise all too casually and carefree. Not only that he believed that King is still alive out there. But then again, he's too unpredictable.

"So... King is alive then?", Akame asked and the blond boy confirmed with thumbs up and a grin. The young woman sighs in relief but still held her worry whether if King is truly alive or dead.

"It's decided! Let's go pick up Ban at the Baste Dungeon first!" Meliodas declared with Diane and Hawk's Mother enthusiastically agreeing with the blond boy's declaration.

"Why the Baste Dungeon first?", Hawk asks after overhearing their discussion when he and Elizabeth went outside the Boar Hat after recuperating.

"It's closer.", Meliodas replied.

"That's the only reason?", the talking pig skeptically asked.

Akame sighs and decides to go along with Captain's plan to break their comrade out from prison and hopefully make it out in one piece and still alive unlike the time when the remaining Night Raid members (herself, Najenda, Leone, Susanoo, and Mine) staged a rescue attempt to save Tatsumi from execution by the Empire at the coliseum that would've shattered the morale of the Revolutionary Army and retrieve his Teigu, Incursio vital to their group which ended up successful... at the cost of Mine and Susanoo's lives.

"I-I disagree!", Elizabeth objected.

That got the rest of the Boar Hat crew's attention as the silvery-haired third princess continued, "Shouldn't we treat your wounds before you go to the dungeon? If you have to fight another Holy Knight with your body in that condition..."

Akame finds herself agreeing with the third princess. With such wound sustained after a brief fight with Gilthunder, it will be fatal if left untreated and a Holy Knight might have exploit the wound to deal crushing killing blow if that happened.

On the other hand, Meliodas looked casually at Elizabeth before doing another perverted move boldly.

"Maybe this'll help." as he placed his face in front of Elizabeth's mini-skirt.

"R-really?", the silverly-haired girl naively asks the blond boy.

"Obviously not!", Hawk retorted while Diane and Akame feeling irked of the blond boy's bold pervertedness.

Meliodas then patted on Elizabeth's head, assuring her that it's only a few scratches on him before heading back inside the Boar Hat with a little rest.

Then, he turned to Akame. "When we get there to Baste Dungeon, you know what to do. Got it?"

Akame nodded in comply, already knew what he meant and Meliodas gave a carefree smile in response.

The three girls and the talking pig watch as the blond boy disappeared inside the Boar Hat.

"I figured he would've asked you to sleep with him or something.", Hawk commented.

"I'll go check on him.", Elizabeth said as she entered inside the Boar Hat.

"Sleep with him, you mean.", the talking pig snorted. "I wonder what he means by that, Akame? Oi, aren't you listening?! _Pugo! Pugo!_".

Ignoring Hawk, Akame went inside the Boar Hat to relax herself and then readies preparations for a rescue mission at Baste Dungeon as she cleaned her Murasame again carefully.

Looking at Incursio she removed to look upon the sealed form of the armor Teigu, the Owl's Sin of Vanity recalls Ban's words during their conversation twelve years ago. _One of these days, you might end up usiingg iiittt..._

Akame shook her head off that thought. "No no, it's impossible. Teigus are meant for only one person per unit and took a whole lot of strength and compatibility to make it function. Using two at the same time may somewhat insane and preposterous. Who knows what would happen if that occurred. I think it may turn up disastrous..."

"...And speaking of Teigus, I don't see Captain's or Diane's Sacred Treasures or Teigus in my perspective. I wonder what happened to them.", she wondered in thought. The Owl's Sin of Vanity didn't see Meliodas and Diane with their respective Sacred Treasures when she reunited with them.

Suddenly, Elizabeth rushed down in panic from upstairs of the bar. "Lady Akame, you have to help me!"

"What is it Elizabeth?", the black-haired woman asks, seeing how the third princess of Liones looking alarmed.

Elizabeth answered almost in tears. "I-it's Lord Meliodas! He-...he fell unconscious from his wounds...He needs to be treated now!"

That froze the Red-Eyed Killer Knight on spot in a heartbeat after hearing that from Elizabeth about the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's current condition.

Meliodas is on the brink of death.

* * *

><p><em>Approximately 8 miles northeast of Baste Dungeon, Dalmary Town<em>

Arriving at the small village named Dalmary Town near Baste Dungeon 8 miles from there, Diane rushed into the human town, attempting to find a doctor to treat with Meliodas' wounds but ended up scaring away the villagers.

"Wait! I just want to know where the doctors are!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy tried to tell the townspeople but was saddened as they all run away from her.

Looking at her captain's unconscious state, Diane can only mutter his name worringly.

"I told you so!", Hawk scolded as he and Elizabeth caught up with the giantess with Akame following them.

"Hawk and I will look for a doctor in the village. Lady Diane, can you-", Elizabeth tried to offer help but the Serpent's Sin of Envy interrupted her.

"I'll be the one to save Captain!"

Elizabeth tried to say something to convince the Giantess but Akame spoke to her fellow Sin. "Diane, please listen. I think it's best if Princess Elizabeth and Hawk to search for a doctor in this village to treat Captain's wounds. Your presence will only scare the villagers off if you continue like that."

Diane is reluctant at first before finally relenting. "I get it. Go start looking, I'll wait here."

Elizabeth and Hawk were pleased that the brunette Giantess allowed them to search for the doctor.

"Y-yes!"

"Be good and wait for us! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

Remembering Meliodas' words before he passed out, Akame turns herself into a shadow and disappears shortly, leaving the Boar Hat crew behind.

"Oi, she disappeared! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk exclaimed in surprise.

"W-where did Lady Akame go, Lady Diane?", Elizabeth asks.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy answered their questions, "She went out scouting, it's all you need to know. Now go find a doctor, I'll wait here."

As Elizabeth and Hawk left to search for the doctor, Diane squatted down still looking at Meliodas, unaware of a mysterious weird-looking bug looked at them as if watching them in surveillance and flew away back to Baste Dungeon.

True of what Diane explained to Elizabeth and Hawk, the Owl's Sin of Vanity is out scouting all around Dalmary Town for any potential attack or movement from the Weird Fangs whilst hiding in the shadows using her power truly befitting her role as the eighth Sin working in the shadows.

The Weird Fangs. An order of four Holy Knights with distinctive unique abilities. According to the info she 'acquired' from a drunken guard from Baste Dungeon she interrogated in the dark side of the alley after his drink with his buddies at the bar of the town before killing him shortly quietly, the Weird Fangs are responsible behind the capture and imprisonment of Ban 5 years ago with them remaining as guardians of the large prison in the kingdom of Liones.

Golgius, Friesia, Ruin and Jude. The identified members of the Weird Fangs and each of their abilities are known to be transparency, insect manipulation, hypnotic illusion, and shadow manipulation. They're as cruel and brutal as the Three Beasts with Esdeath herself as any Holy Knight within the kingdom.

And that added in Akame's list of targets to eliminate and she will eliminate them no matter how powerful they may be. This is what she is as always. An assassin made with a purpose to kill targets with no remorse or sympathy no matter what good reason they have.

As for her mysterious Power, Akame remembers something about Merlin explaining to her about the nature of the mysterious magical abilities the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins possessed twelve years ago.

"Power is the physical embodiment and manifestation drawn from one's will, beliefs and experience. That's the source of power all Holy Knights possessed throughout Britannia including us, Akame.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said in explanation while conducting her Magical research in her castle.

"And that explains why I have that new Power during the mission at Edinburgh Castle earlier back then, right Merlin?", Akame asked.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity remembered back in the time when the vampires took over Edinburgh Castle and turned all of its occupants into their kind, the Seven Deadly Sins including herself were deployed to deal with them and cleanse the castle of their foul presence.

Within the skirmishes, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight manifested her Power for the first time that exerted shadows of terrifying aura from her already hardened resolve to kill and lack of presence that conceals her from sight and sense in the darkness with the added effect of enhancing her Murasame for the quicker kill in battle. The vampires soon become terrified upon witnessing her first use of her Power that killed countless of their kin despite being creatures of darkness in irony. Even Escanor was a bit scared of her due to being a 'reverse vampire', revealing to be a scrawny kid by night and a strong-built old man by day unlike the vampires he's fighting against his own kind now when he saw Akame in action.

Merlin giggled and patted the young girl on the head with affection almost like a mother to a daughter. "Why, yes Akame. Your new Power manifested from your personality and the resolve to kill in a form of shadows. How adorably fitting for you Owl's Sin of Vanity."

Akame blushed in response like a cute little girl and Merlin took a liking to it. The former Night Raid member finds the Boar's Sin of Gluttony to almost like a mother similar to the late Martha but in a very different way in kind.

Back in the present, Akame sensed something and unsheathed her Murasame in the air as if striking an invisible enemy. Looking down, she picked up a decapitated bug which appeared to be a poison-type only found in the forests outside villages.

"Strange, what is this bug doing out here in Dalmary. They're rarely seen around town unless... no! It can't be!", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight realized almost too late as she went out to see a large swarm of the same bugs heading straight to Dalmary Town and its villagers, intending to destroy them and it could only mean that it's Friesia herself behind such an indiscriminate attack according to the guard told her under interrogation earlier about the female Holy Knight's ability to manipulate insects at her beck and call.

It appears that the Weird Fangs have made their first move on the Seven Deadly Sins at the risk of the people living in town and now the eighth Sin will make hers to get even the score... with the lives of the four Holy Knights.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There ya have it folks fellow fanfic readers! The eighth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is done and the next chapter will be updated soon, very soon, don't you worry. ;) Oh boy, the Weird Fangs are so dead literally dead now! Fwah! Fwah!<strong>

**Can't wait for the release of Escanor's side story in translation! There's a raw version of it but I couldn't understand Japanese so then, I'll have to wait for the official translation. But from the side story, it looks awesome as hell even in raw version!**

**Sorry for not naming Akame's Power in this chapter for I will have Guila identify the Powers of the Seven Deadly Sins fighting her in the Capital of the Dead a few chapters later. If you got a name for her power, be my guest.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yo what's up guys I'm back and the ninth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. Thank you for your patience and support I appreciate them. Never worry, I won't be dropping this crossover story ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and the same goes to the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome franchises.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

During the midst of the attack perpetrated by Holy Knight Friesia of the Weird Fangs on Dalmary Town, Akame sprung into action to save the villagers of this town first as a top priority then deal with the female Holy Knight behind the indiscriminate assault later as she utilized her quick speed and shadows to bring anyone out in the open to the safety of their homes.

Those who were taken to safety were dumbfounded as one minute ago they're out in the open with a swarm of deadly insects about to be struck by its corrosive acidic spray then the next thing they know, they're inside their homes unaware of the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's work behind it.

Continuing her efforts from the shadows whilst evading the insects' spray bombardment, the Owl's Sin of Vanity depended on Diane to deal Friesia's bug swarm from further damaging the town and harming the inhabitants now for the Giantess has the means to counteracting them as her role as the muscle of the Seven Deadly Sins.

_Wait? Bugs! That would mean..._, Akame realizes something before Diane started panicking.

"Kyaaaaah! I hate bugs!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy exclaimed in disgust, showing signs of insect-phobia as she crouched down in fear of Friesia's swarm flying all around her from above.

"Oh right, I forgot... Diane hates bugs... we're doomed.", Akame commented in a deadpanned tone, recalling about her fellow Sins' fear of insects back ten years ago and caused a few hindrances on missions they participated in. She even noticed Elizabeth and Hawk still hiding in a safe place from the attack looking surprised of the Giantess' fear of insects revealed to them when they expected Diane to stop the attack.

This was a huge disadvantage with Diane afraid of bugs unable to do anything and at this rate, Friesia will destroy the entire village and everyone will die including captain who's yet to recover from his apparently fatal wounds from his short duel with Gilthunder back in the Forest of White Dreams.

Unless... a motivation is needed for the Serpent's Sin of Envy and the Owl's Sin of Vanity just know how to do it.

Still dodging Friesia's bugs' spray attacks, Akame called out, "Diane, please listen! I know you're afraid of bugs but for Captain's sake, take them out now or we're all going to die here!"

"You're... right, Akame... I hate bugs but if it's for Captain just as you say... it's nothing!", Diane said in steeled determination after hearing the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's words as she slammed her armored hand on the ground that then caused numerous earth pillars to erupt wildly around Dalmary Town that killed every single insect of Friesia's swarm caught in their range of fire, effectively killing them all without harming anyone or destroying any building in the process.

Akame barely dodged them in time had not for her Power automatically defending her from Diane's earth pillars nearly hitting her and sighed in relief that she managed to motivate her giant friend to take out Friesia's bugs. Then, the Owl's Sin of Vanity displayed a neutral yet deadpanned look when Diane decided to confront the Weird Fangs herself directly as a retaliation against Friesia's assault without even asking Akame's aid after the latter tells Elizabeth and Hawk to watch over their captain for her as she made a fast sprint towards the large dungeon.

_So much for teamwork..._, Akame said to herself in her mind, recalling twelve years ago that during the meeting with Great Holy Knight Zaratras, Dreyfus, Hendrickson, King and Merlin of the impeding threat posed by the Vampire Clan released from its seal and their takeover of the Edinburgh Kingdom, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared that the greatest strength of the Seven Deadly Sins... is its utter lack of teamwork much to some of the attendees' chagrin including herself who also attended too before the Boar's Sin of Gluttony sent her to Edinburgh Castle via teleportation magic to assist Ban on a reconnaissance mission assigned to him by Merlin to which he claimed to be grateful for not eating Captain's killer mystery meat pie the blond boy cooked for him after winning the card game and hold out until the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins were gathered to retake the Maiden Castle of Edinburgh from the vampires with Escanor as their main trump card.

Going back into the shadows, Akame can only observe and wait for an anticipated attack from another Holy Knight, knowing that this may be a diversionary attack on the town before striking back at the opportune moment as is her role of taking the enemy unaware of her presence before it's too late for them.

Moments later, Akame felt a malicious intent and presence that of a Holy Knight, pinpointing to a hospital which she assumed where Captain was taken there for recuperation of his injuries. _So this was their move. Having Friesia attack this town so her comrade will kill Captain at his most vulnerable. Dammit!_, the Owl's Sin of Vanity realized the motive behind the attack earlier and readies to unsheathe Murasame and her power as well to get inside the hospital. As she was about to move in to defend her captain from an assumed assassination by the Weird Fang Holy Knight, Akame sensed a massive pressure of power released inside the building.

She felt fear, something she never felt before in her life.

Normally she wouldn't flinch at any dangerous-feeling aura exerted from enemy Teigu users including even the late Esdeath's thanks to her hellish training as an Imperial Assassin back in the Empire but this was something else. _What is this feeling?..._the black-haired young woman wonders in cold sweat, sensing its vast pressure of darkness and rage emanating.

Then suddenly, she saw a Holy Knight with horned demon helm jumping out of the building's window and then ran away in great fear as fast as his legs can carry him as if he was completely frightened out of his wits. _I assume that Holy Knight __must be Golgius of the Weird Fangs. He must have been scared of that same pressure I felt earlier... but who did that?..._, she wondered.

The former Imperial Assassin saw her captain. Alive and well as if the wounds inflicted by Gilthunder did nothing to seriously harm him almost close to death. Akame sighed in relief but soon noticed Elizabeth and Hawk seemingly scared a little of the blond boy apparently witnessed something frightening as the former asked if he's still the same Meliodas she knew.

_So that pressure came from Captain? His aura feels more terrifying than any enemy I've encountered._, the ex-Night Raid member rationalizes. Besides who else can exert such power but this was different unlike before.

"Yo, Elizabeth, the ass-hog and Akame.", Meliodas casually said with a carefree grin on his face.

"Thank goodness! That sounds like the Lord Meliodas I know!", Elizabeth said happily in relief.

"But this guy called me an ass-hog.", Hawk grumbled before continuing. "And why did you add Akame? She's out there with Diane. Probably hiding in cowardice while I bravely fought off that bastard Holy Knight! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Don't push it Hawk... I might really want to make you my meal if you keep that up. And in case you forget, I was out scouting and Diane went to Baste Dungeon to confront the Weird Fangs stationed there.", Akame said darkly to Hawk as she stood behind him with her red eyes gleamed dangerously at him after appearing before her friends in a cloak of shadows.

"Eek! Save me! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig exclaimed in fear and hid behind Elizabeth again as once again his ego was destroyed by Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame.

"Always flashy in your entrance as ever Akame. Ni-shi-shi.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath playfully commented to which the Owl's Sin of Vanity slightly blush in response, muttering, "I-it wasn't a flashy entrance, Captain..."

Looking around as if he was unfamiliar with the new surroundings he's in now, Meliodas asked the three of his companions. "Hey, where are we?"

"We are at the town of Dalmary. it's close to Baste Dungeon.", Elizabeth answered immediately.

"And who was that guy just now?", the blond boy asked another question.

"Golgius of the Weird Fangs, Captain.", Akame answered then asked a question. "And what was he after, Captain?"

"Apparently he's after his sword and Elizabeth. Not only that, Dr. Dana attempted to poison him before that Holy Knight made his move. That bastard doctor is right ove-", Hawk explained before pointing his human companions to the would-be poisoner of Meliodas, only to find him gone and assumed to have fled from the room.

Hawk insisted that they should go after him but Elizabeth stopped the talking pig from further action, insisting that Meliodas needs healing and then notices Akame's intent on killing the doctor for an attempted poison on her captain before telling her not to do it with the Dragon's Sin of Wrath backing her up with the order to stand down much to her relief.

Akame can only sigh in annoyance that she had to be restraint from killing the man who attempted to poison her captain and letting the Weird Fang Holy Knight into the hospital with no resistance from the wounded and unconscious Seven Deadly Sins captain.

She has seen a lot among the people in the Capital of the Empire like Aria and her family who are cruel and sadistic people pretending to be Good Samaritans, having lured in unsuspecting naive and trustworthy young men and women from the countryside of the Empire, given them good hospitality and false sense of security and safety before brutally torturing them to near death with every method of torture that they enjoyed their pain and misery so much. This landed on Night Raid's Assassination List as the sub-faction of the Revolutionary Army moved out to eliminate them in the following night and that time where Akame first met Tatsumi who at first believed Aria to be innocent and defended her from the former Imperial Assassin before Leone revealed the truth to the young man, leading him to kill the daughter of the sadist family in revenge of the deaths of his two friends Sayo and Ieyasu after discovering them inside the household's "storehouse", revealing to be a torturehouse full of dead people and various torture devices.

_Why are so insistent on sparing the lives of people even if they show what they truly are?... You're so naive, Princess Elizabeth..._, Akame said in her thoughts.

Removing the bandages from his shoulders, Meliodas appeared to be completely healed albeit some raw scars needed to be fully healed.

"Looks like it's healed.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath said.

Elizabeth was shocked of Meliodas' sudden healing. "W-what?! No way!"

Akame saw it too and was surprised of the sudden revelation as well. _Captain's wounds were like almost nothing happened. Reminds me of Leone's Teigu, Lionelle's healing trump card. Either if it's one of Captain's hidden abilities or he's somehow related to onee-san..._, the red-eyed young woman thought in deadpanned neutral look.

"What's wrong? You're awfully assertive today.", the blond boy asked.

The third princess of Liones felt flustered by his words and Meliodas dared her to touch his impressionable body with hard-pack abs and muscles for his age that would make Bulat and Tatsumi run for their money much to Hawk and Akame's annoyance.

"Hurry up and put on some clothes on.", the talking pig and the ex-Night Raid member said together.

After Meliodas put on fresh clothes of his casual outfit, the Boar hat crew heads out to find Holy Knight Golgius and probably Dr. Dana as well.

"Akame stay out of sight and let me handle this. Just watch our backs okay?", Meliodas asked to which the Red-Eyed Killer Knight complied and melded back into the shadows once more, leaving behind her friends who now began their search around Dalmary Town.

Keeping herself and her presence concealed, Akame watched over her comrades and witnessed their confrontation with Golgius appearing to be walking casually around the earth pillar-filled town, commenting about what he had experienced back there. There she made a quick notice of the Weird Fang Holy Knight throwing multiple small but deadly crescent blades into the air whilst pretending to surrender with a form of raising his hands, claiming to be a coward and willing to answer their questions, intending to kill the three from behind in a surprise attack.

_Not this time..._, Akame quickly dashed in a very quick speed not even Golgius could notice as she used her power to intercept and disintegrate several crescent blades, leaving two still heading towards the three individuals to which Meliodas easily parried them with his broken blade without so much looking back much to Elizabeth and Hawk's surprise and Golgius' impression, although he wondered what happened to his other crescent blades, recalling there were more he threw at them.

Just then, Akame saw Dr. Dana also finds him as well and demands the return of his daughter, leading Golgius to disappear, which the Red-Eyed Killer Knight recognizes the ability similar to Incursio's trump card, and killed Dana by stabbing him in the back much to Elizabeth's horror.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was also horrified as well. She failed to realize that the doctor never really meant to harm her captain as that Holy Knight must have the man's daughter hostage threatened at the sword-point to do their dirty work for them as she watches Golgius also tell the dying body of Dr. Dana that his daughter will join him in the next world shortly. Holy Knights are really the scum in the kingdom needed to be eliminated now, Akame declared in anger.

The Weird Fang Holy Knight then attacks Elizabeth, before Meliodas stopping him and parrying most of his attacks in all directions.

Hearing Golgius claiming that his power is teleportation to the Boar Hat crew, Akame can only scoff and roll her eyes at his words. Only Merlin can teleport and the power the Holy Knight have is nothing more than a cheap knock-off of Incursio's invisibility. He didn't even conceal his presence and malicious killing intent which Meliodas was able to pinpoint his location every time he attempted to attack.

While Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk run, Golgius repeatedly attacks Elizabeth, only for Meliodas to move her out of the way every time and Akame parrying every crescent blades he threw at them in the pursuit and also parrying his attacks in great speed that Golgius didn't even know of her presence.

Witnessing the three heading inside the old building with the Holy Knight in pursuit behind them, Akame hears the latter's manly screams crashing down to ground floor with a heavy thud a few minutes later. _Captain must have led him to a trap he set up there..._, she said in her mind and smirked at the blond boy's smart sneaky tactic.

Then she watches Golgius sent flying out of the building and into the street, crashing into a nearby building that stopped his tumbling as he writhes in pain and the armor of his slightly cracked by the Deadly Sin captain's slash attack.

"Well, well, well... let's hear it Little Golgius.", Meliodas said as he walked towards him casually before asking interrogatively. "Why are you after Elizabeth and my sword, and who ordered you to do it?"

"Lord Meliodas!", Elizabeth called out to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as she walked out of the destroyed building with Hawk.

"For a second, I was wondering what was going to happen!", Hawk commented.

Meliodas turned around to see his companions and then notices too late that the Holy Knight used the distracted momentum to escape from the blond boy that impeded the answers he needed much to his casual chagrin.

Noticing Golgius running away like a coward he truly was, riding a horse he found after his defeat by Meliodas, Akame proceeded to kill him immediately as she chased after the Holy Knight before he reaches the safety of Baste Dungeon and regroup for a counterattack with his comrades on standby.

"Ehe... ehe.. he... Scary! Scary! The top... gave... such a crazy mission!... Ehe... he.. he.. Well, no matter, once I get back to Baste, we'll launch a counter-.. What?!", Golgius said to himself before noticing Akame in the sky heading right for him unsheathing her Teigu with a cloak of shadows around herself and her red eyes staring at him.

_Dammit! Why didn't I sense her presence earlier?! Why her?! Out of all the Seven Deadly Sins, it had to be the eighth one!_, he mentally cursed himself for his bad luck to have face the Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself and not realizing her presence all this time during his battle with Meliodas as he solely focused on getting his sword and the third princess of the kingdom.

"Target... Eliminate!", the Red Eyed Killer Knight coldly cried out as she slashed through the Weird Fang Holy Knight in a blinding speed with her Murasame, cutting through his armor's weak-spot she exploited from Meliodas' previous attack and wounded him before he even attempted to draw out his weapon to defend himself.

"Gwaaaah!", Golgius yelled out in pain as he soon felt the poison of Akame's Teigu injected into his wound and seeped through his body then into his heart, killing him almost immediately as he fell out of his horse covered with the rider's blood still running to Baste Dungeon that would serve as a message to the remaining members of the Weird Fangs that their comrade died by her hand.

Successfully killing one of the Weird Fangs, Akame landed on the ground gracefully and re-sheathed her Teigu. "Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs killed. Target eliminated.", she said.

"Yo, Akame!", Meliodas care-freely called out to her before he noticed Golgius' corpse behind her.

"Captain...", she said upon noticing him walking casually towards her. Then all of a sudden that she didn't realize, the Owl's Sin of Vanity was given a flick on the forehead by Meliodas himself!

"Oww! Wh-wh-why did you that for, Captain?!", Akame said in disbelief, soothing her flicked temple with a neutral but dismayed look.

"Because, you just taken away my only answer to my questions, Akame.", Meliodas scolded the black-haired young woman playfully much to her embarrassment. "...Oh well, no matter, I'll find out soon. Come on, Akame. Let's go. Don't want Elizabeth and the pig-ass to wait for us, okay? Ni-shi-shi!" as he walked away casually again.

Akame gave a 'Seriously' look on her captain before following the blond boy, leaving behind the Holy Knight's corpse to be rotting in the sun and later eaten by the crows within the armor sooner. First, he reprimanded her for killing Golgius as he needed answers then the next thing, he brushed it off like nothing seriously affected his agenda. Truly, Meliodas is a very unpredictable person she has ever met in her life...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There ya have it folks! The ninth chapter is done and the next update will be here soon. Man, the Nanatsu no Taizai databook is out and oh boy that's a wealth of info on the characters of the awesome series! Check it out at the wiki on their character pages' trivia section.<strong>

**Looks like I killed off Holy Knight Golgius and the rest of the Weird Fangs are next to be targeted... and eliminated! Fwah Fwah!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey yo guys I'm back and the tenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! I thank you once again for your reviews and support of this crossover spin-off story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. I'm so happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Ten years ago at Merlin's castle_

"Why is Captain so carefree, Merlin?", Akame asked.

The former Imperial Assassin was sitting on the comfortable couch, holding a cup full of hot tea as she appearing to look sullen. On her left arm was a small band-aid to cover the little wound. It would seem that the Red-Eyed Killer Knight allows herself for medical examination by the Boar's Sin of Gluttony through the small extraction of her blood containing the Murasame's signature poison.

Merlin briefly stopped her writing her journal on her latest Magical research findings on Akame's condition in finding a cure after examining the young black-haired girl's Murasame-infected blood in her castle after hearing the ex-Night Raider's question but didn't pay attention. "Huh? I beg your pardon Akame?"

Akame asked the question again and also explained, "I said, why is Captain so carefree Merlin? I just don't understand why he acted that way aside being a pervert. Not that I disrespected him, I mean I respected Captain as he's the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. His leadership and abilities are unrivaled reminding me of a former commander of the group I once was a member of and a old friend of mine... But he's utterly unpredictable, not like anyone I've met even before I came here in Liones."

The Boar's Sin of Gluttony put down her journal for the time being and spoke, "Hmm... From my point of view, Captain's always been like this and that even before the formation of the Seven Deadly Sins. Even before you joined as the eighth member, Akame. I'd admit he's unpredictable when it comes to his carefree nature and a pervert too if I recall. Everyone in the kingdom have to deal with it and go with the flow. Hehe..."

Patting on the Owl's Sin of Vanity's head and ruffling her long black hair a little that caught the latter off guard with a look that would make Akame look adorable to look at, Merlin continued, "... Sometimes I believe that's his way of acting like that whether the situation is serious or not. Though this may go against Law #3 of the Seven Deadly Sins but I believe Captain may have lost many friends he hold dear and maybe even the one he loved in the past and wishes to atone for his sins. He may not show it because of his carefree and pervert nature but he truly cares for his comrades no matter how different we really are and even if he were to die, Captain will fight to his last breath, ensuring that no one in the Seven Deadly Sins will die on his watch including you. Not while he still stands. That's what a knight is, Akame."

Akame was taken aback of what Merlin said about Meliodas. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath have lost more friends than her? And yet he hides the pain of losing his comrades by being so carefree even when alone all by himself, she thought. Behind the carefree face Meliodas showed, he may have experienced a tragic past that involves the loss of his friends. Still, she couldn't understand most about him at all.

Satisfied with the answer for now, Akame politely thanked Merlin who then returned to resume her studying more about Murasame's poison within the red-eyed girl's blood with a magical-version of a microscope she invented while the former sips on her teacup, still hot although felt sad about her own friends who died back in the Empire.

_Tatsumi... Everyone... Kurome... _Remembering the loss of her friends in Night Raid and her sister Kurome, Akame silently cried with small tears showing up threatening to flow from her red eyes but didn't expect Merlin to comfort her with a hug where the former expected her to be back in Magical research lately but instead did that when the Boar's Sin of Gluttony noticed it.

"There. There. It's okay, Akame. Don't worry, you're with us now. You can cry if you like, okay?", Merlin said in a comforting tone that made the young girl to hug back the woman and broke into tears in her arms in a scene almost like a mother to a daughter moment.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later at Dalmary Town near Baste Dungeon<em>

Back in the present day, Akame and Meliodas headed to the area where Elizabeth and Hawk went in Dalmary Town. Arriving, the two Sins witness the scene of Elizabeth mourning for Dr. Dana lay dying on the ground with his blood split from the chest stab wound courtesy of Holy Knight Golgius who was later killed by the Owl's Sin of Vanity herself in half-retribution which the Dragon's Sin of Wrath gave a flick on her forehead for killing him where he needed answers for the questions he needed.

Slowly dying in pain, Dr. Dana weakly opens his eyes after a few drop of tears hit his face only to see Elizabeth crying for him after she cried out for him to stay alive despite the direct wounds on his chest. "Why... are you crying for me?... I'm ... sorry... I just wanted... to get my daughter back..."

Weakly raising his arm in attempt to hide his tears, Dr. Dana continued in a tone of regret. "And for that, I... even if it was an order... tried to kill the young boy who had nothing to do with this... In the end,... I couldn't rescue my daughter... I reap what I sow... Senette... I wish I could have protected you..."

The man's hand then slumped on the ground after saying his apparent last words. Dr. Dana has died.

The Boar Hat crew gave a silent mourn for the good doctor's death. Even Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame gave a silent mourn to see a good man killed by the Weird Fang Holy Knight who she killed in return.

Breaking the silence of mourning, Elizabeth tearfully spoke as she closed the deceased doctor's eyes to rest in peace, "It's my fault."

Meliodas interjected upon hearing that. "What are you talking about? Golgius killed the doctor although Akame killed him in return."

"If we hadn't come to this town, Dr. Dana wouldn't have to die or have his daughter taken hostage by the Holy Knights, right?", Elizabeth said in regret.

Hawk tried to reassure the silvery-haired young woman that it's not her fault to begin with. "Elizabeth... don't blame yourself."

Elizabeth continued her lamentation on herself as she tearfully cried. "From the very beginning... If I... hadn't found Lord Meliodas while I was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins... Lord Meliodas wouldn't have gotten such a serious injury from the fight with Gilthunder or nearly gotten killed by Golgius' scheme."

While Hawk boasted himself that if Elizabeth hadn't found Meliodas, he wouldn't have been skewered or roasted but ended being knocked down by the blond boy, Akame said to herself in her mind after hearing Elizabeth's words of regret, _Reality is harsh, Princess Elizabeth yet you failed to see that... This is not some romanticized adventure you always dreamed of while you grew up in the castle. Life's full of risks and dangers out there. Yet I don't understand you sometimes... If you hadn't searched for us and found Captain, I would have stayed in Bernia for another several more years in hiding or started my own search for the other Sins out there in the kingdom. Same goes for the rest of my comrades if you did so_.

Then Meliodas decides to make Elizabeth snap out of it and her aloof self as he bluntly says to her. "I understand why you're crying. But... is your desire to protect the kingdom from the Holy Knights so easily broken by a few tears?"

Baffled, a still teary-eyed Elizabeth didn't understand what he said but the Dragon's Sin of Wrath continues on with a serious look on his face. "I resolved to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins with you and stop the Holy Knights... Even if you were to die, I would fulfill the promise I made with you."

His words of declaration of his resolve had left the silvery-haired princess a few words to say to him after hearing that.

"Captain...", Akame said in surprise of the blond boy's words as she never saw him being that serious before when she noticed it in contradiction of casual carefree self he showed around 24/7.

Meliodas continued on before walking away, leaving with Elizabeth pondering in her thoughts of her decisions. "Everyone has to die someday. But... what they believed in will never fade away as long as someone protects it. Once you make a decision, to protect those principles no matter the cost of blood and tears.. you'll follow through with it! That's what it means to be a knight."

Hearing Meliodas' words made Akame recall her time as a Night Raid member when Bols, a member of the Jaegers and also a target in Night Raid's Assassination List due to his deeds of burning down people and their villages, questions her principles in a polite manner before their battle at canyon area of the Empire and later when Esdeath questioned the same thing as well during their battle to the death at the Imperial Capital. Her only answer to their questions is that she walked the path she believed in because she let her heart decide to choose the right side and stayed true until the end of her days.

That thoughts made her shed small tears in her red eyes after recalling her words to Bols and Esdeath but felt saddened of the loss of her fellow Night Raid comrades who died fighting for a better future and a better life for the people in the Empire and a better country as well which ended up successful just before the talking pig snapped her out of trance.

"Oi, why are you crying, Akame? Are you alright? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk asked when he noticed it.

Snapping out of it, Akame wiped out her tears and regained her composure. "It's nothing, Hawk. Nothing at all."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity walked to Elizabeth and offered help to carry the deceased doctor's body to the hospital where they'll later bury him once their business at Baste is over, which the latter accepted with Hawk joining in too.

* * *

><p><em>On route to Baste Dungeon<em>

Leaving Dalmary Town onwards to Baste Dungeon, Meliodas, Hawk and Akame heads began their walk there supposedly after leaving Elizabeth behind for obvious safety reasons after helping taking Dr. Dana to his own hospital for medical help according to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath himself whilst the former and the talking pig argue amongst themselves playfully, leaving the Red-Eyed Killer Knight to ignore them.

"Lord Meliodas!", Elizabeth called out, earning the three's attention as she ran after them exhaustingly in a long run.

The third princess gave Meliodas his fixed small backpack/sheath she had repaired whilst he remained unconscious at that time and the latter thanked her in response.

Full with renewed vigor and determination probably thanks to Meliodas' words, Elizabeth cheerfully tags along with them. "I may not be a knight, but... I will keep fighting for the kingdom and its people even if you were to die right now Lord Meliodas.", she said.

"Don't be killing me now.", Meliodas bluntly scolded her, which she quickly apologized.

"Elizabeth! What about me? What if I died?", Hawk asked in a tone of uneasiness with the princess' response as a weak one. The talking pig finds it offensive and the young woman quickly apologized again while Meliodas playfully commented that if Hawk were to die, his meat won't be left wasted much to the latter's chagrin.

"What about you Akame? What if you died?", the blond boy asked the Owl's Sin of Vanity, leading Elizabeth to gasp in horror for hearing what he said.

"I will not die, Captain. Not while I still breathe. As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, I will eliminate anyone standing in my way and whom I deemed a target until the day I die has come but not today.", Akame answered bluntly.

Hawk was surprised of her words while Meliodas gave a carefree grin and Elizabeth an awed naive look.

While on the walk towards the dungeon, Meliodas declares that they should rescue Senette first while telling them that Ban might have escaped on his own once he heard of their arrival coming to Baste Dungeon.

"So we went all through the trouble to rescue Ban, Captain? Just for that?", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight said in annoyance of the revelation with a neutral look.

"At least we get to rescue Senette and a lot of other villagers wrongly imprisoned by the Holy Knights in that very dungeon right Akame? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas care-freely shot back.

_Oh, right... at least you have a point there Captain.._, the red-eyed young woman thought.

Then the Boar Hat crew ran into Diane who appeared to be in a trance and only snapped out when Elizabeth called out to her and Akame noticed a change in the brunette Giantess' eyes, recognizing it to be hypnotized as it could only mean that it's Holy Knight Ruin's work. The very strange predicament from the Serpent's Sin of Envy is that she remembers nothing about charging in to Baste Dungeon and finds herself in front of her small-sized human and talking animal companions. And then suddenly, she attacked Meliodas, believing him to Holy Knight Ruin of the Weird Fangs and self-proclaimed bringer of ruin to the Seven Deadly Sins.

Deciding to run, the Boar Hat crew started to flee from Diane who constantly attacked them but misses. Eventually they ran across a shepherd and his son passing by and dragged them along, not wanting to get caught by Diane's rampage in the forest as they hid in the natural trenches for safety while the Serpent's Sin of Envy searched for 'Ruin' in the forest.

As Meliodas searched for a still-rampaging Diane, he heard a bell ringing again and sees a giant Holy Knight looking down on his menacingly, introducing himself again by name and title. Unlike Elizabeth and Hawk wondering what's going on, Akame saw this and was in horror that her captain fell for the hypnotic illusion of Ruin.

Almost immediately, the Dragon's Sin of Envy battled the Serpent's Sin of Envy, believing her to be Ruin and the latter also believed him to be the same Holy Knight as well. This results a titanic battle between the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins with mass destruction of the surrounding area they have caused along the way during their fight.

Hearing the bell ringing again while watching the fight, Akame felt like she was being hypnotized into an illusion in the same way the late Zank the Beheader did on her with his Teigu, Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator that has an illusion ability to let the victim see their most precious person before their eyes among its five functions when he used the image of Kurome in attempt to distract her which failed, leading to his demise at her blade back in the Empire as a Night Raid member. Only this time, she sees two Ruins, in reality Meliodas and Diane, fighting each other and was about to go in for the kill with no control of her own body along with the unsheathing of her Teigu, uttering. "Eliminate."

_No, don't! It's not them. Holy Knight Ruin is causing the discord! That's Captain and Diane, not him! Shake it off now!_, her conscience screamed within her mind and as a result, the Owl's Sin of Vanity quickly broke off the hypnotic illusion, regaining herself just in time to see Meliodas and Diane instead of Ruin, still fighting and trying to kill each other. Akame had to admit that Ruin's power must have been more stronger than she thought unlike the Spectator when she faced Zank in battle and gave credit to her hellish Imperial Assassin training as one of its various lessons of being able to resist it. That was the same thing she did with Zank at that time but it was partially due to the face she loved her little sister Kurome but wanted to kill her that greatly confused the serial killer before dying by her hand.

Quickly searching for the Weird Fang Holy Knight behind the infighting between the two Sins and end it before it's too late, Akame soon pinpointed on the shepherd boy holding a staff with a bell on it, appearing to be scared and innocent of the chaos that happened. _That's him!_, she realized.

"Target sighted. Eliminate...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity targeted on the shepherd boy, drawing her Murasame at him.

"E-eh? Why is she looking at me like that and pointing her sword at me?! She's scaring me! Waaah!", the little shepherd boy panicked with Elizabeth trying to comfort him.

"L-lady Akame! What are you doing?! What's gotten into you?", the third princess asked, while standing in the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's path.

"Not a target. Get out of my way Princess Elizabeth. You're in my way.", Akame straightforwardly said, continuing her approach in a threatening manner on the shepherd boy.

"Waaah! Save me! She's trying to kill me! Waaah!", the shepherd boy frantically cried in fear of the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

"L-lady Akame, please stop! Don't scare him like that! He's just an innocent boy! Don't kill him! I beg of you, please!", Elizabeth naively defended.

Mentally cursing that the third princess' naive nature really is quite a nuisance as stated by Gilthunder earlier back in the Capital of the Forest, Akame continued her approach regardless of her protest. "I said get out of my way. You're interfering Princess Elizabeth."

"No! I won't let you harm him!", Elizabeth strongly insisted as she defiantly spread her arms wide in defense of the shepherd boy.

As the two women continued to argue, a female Holy Knight arrived on the scene after witnessing the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins and soon got the women's attention.

"Oh my,... Impressive. You somehow resisted Old Man Ruin's power. Quite impressive indeed... But I won't let you interfere with his control over the two little Sins fighting each other to the death now. We won't let that happen, will we? Kehehehe.", the female Holy Knight identified as Friesia of the Weird Fangs commented as she walked casually as if they have won the battle already.

Dropping the argument with Elizabeth for now, Akame turned around to notice the female Weird Fangs Holy Knight walking before her and recognizes Friesia as the culprit behind the indiscriminate attack on Dalmary Town. She wore violet-red full-body armor with a feminine shape although can be mistaken for a man had not for her voice spoken and a helm resembling a large spider and wields a dual-bladed whip at her side.

"So, you're the one who killed Golgius didn't you or am I wrong, eh Owl's Sin of Vanity of the Seven Deadly Sins, Akame? The blood on his horse he rode I saw heading here earlier told me otherwise. I'll make you pay for killing him!", Friesia said in a tone almost like she was upset after discovering a blood-covered horse with no rider in courtesy of Akame. _From the way she spoke about Golgius, I suspect that she may have feelings for him... Don't worry I'll send you to him in the next world once I eliminated you... Funny I said that same line Golgius used when he killed Dr. Dana..._, the black-haired young woman thought.

The Red-Eyed Killer Knight looked at the female Holy Knight in a serious tone. "Holy Knight Friesia of the Weird Fangs... It's true that I eliminated Holy Knight Golgius. And you and the rest of your comrades are my targets to be eliminated as well."

"No, you'll be eliminated, Owl's Sin of Vanity! I'll kill you bitch for killing him! **Rain Capriccio!**", Friesia angrily said as she whipped out her bugs to sic on the Owl's Sin of Vanity who then easily sliced them all down in a blink of an eye.

"Target... Eliminate.", Akame simply said and charged at her would-be dead target almost immediately.

Friesia visibly panicked underneath her helm and frantically tried to set another swarm of bugs at the former Imperial Assassin but all of them were cut down and bypassed easily. Nearly at close range of Murasame's deadly reach, the female Weird Fang Holy Knight clashed with Akame's Teigu with her dual-bladed whip, causing a large shockwave between their powers and traded blows of their weapons at great speed.

The female Holy Knight tried to hit the Owl's Sin of Vanity with her metal fist but the latter easily dodged it and performed a roundhouse kick, pushing the former back hard. Retaliating, Friesia charged at Akame with a series of whip attacks which were gracefully dodged with ease by the ex-Night Raid member with her shadows while en-coating her Murasame with the shadow element and was about to go in for the kill now.

However, Meliodas had suddenly attacked Akame out of nowhere just when she was about to kill Friesia! The Red-Eyed Killer Knight was shocked as she was being caught off guard and then quickly defended herself as the blond boy assaulted her with numerous sword slashes of his Broken Blade, sending her back a few inches back with a kick. Sensing another attack, Akame used her shadow to short teleport out of way just in time to avoid Diane's armored gauntlet from smashing her!

"Kehehehe. It would appear Old Man Ruin was upset of you killing Golgius too as well and had your comrades attack you instead! Now you'll die by their hand and we didn't even had to dirty our hands to do it!", Friesia mocked the black-haired young woman with a malicious glee as she watched Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame defending herself from her two fellow Sins and being pushed back.

Akame mentally blames herself for being careless and kept on dodging and parrying every attack from her hypnotized captain and Diane about to hit her, leaving Elizabeth and Hawk defenseless from an unsuspecting Holy Knight's attack.

Witnessing the female Holy Knight named Friesia summoning an another swarm of deadly bugs with **Storm Rondo** and seemingly threatened the shepherd boy she suspected him to be a Holy Knight but due to the two hypnotized Sins' interference, she couldn't do anything about it while trying not to accidentally kill her comrades in a defensive formation. But soon after Elizabeth willingly entered a deadly bug-filled tornado to save the shepherd boy caught in it, upon declaring in her resolve that she'll put her life in the line to protect the innocent that Friesia finds it absurd and taunted and also mocked her for her beliefs, the cat is now out of the bag as the supposedly saved shepherd boy lectures the third princess about the harshness of reality she's in and then discards the feeble disguise, revealing himself to be a tall and large man in heavy armor and a kilt and has a helm of a feminine human face, including wielding a long staff with a small bell attached into it at its center.

The man Akame targeted for elimination is none other than Holy Knight Ruin of the Weird Fangs and the culprit behind the infighting between the two Deadly Sins by hypnotic illusion. And the way he transformed into another person and back into his original appearance reminded Akame of Chelsea, the mistress of disguise thanks to her Teigu, Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation before her death at the hands of Kurome or Zank's Spectator's illusion ability.

Then the most horrible and unthinkable thing happened the Owl's Sin of Vanity had witnessed while trying to dodge from Meliodas' another punch attack. Ruin had deliberately brutalized Elizabeth with a heavy kick on her gut then hit her with his staff like a baseball bat despite her pleas to release Meliodas and Diane from his hold, sending her crashing violently! Though Hawk tried to fight back valiantly, the Weird Fang Holy Knight simply whams the talking pig in the head with his staff, easily taking him out. And from her observation, the Holy Knight is enjoying it! Relishing on the pain on the one he harmed even it was the princess of the kingdom herself, leading Akame to be very upset now.

Very upset.

Meanwhile, Ruin appeared to be pleased of his handiwork and savored it like a delicious wine as Friesia playfully scolds him whilst approaching next to the battered and bloodied form of Elizabeth lying on the ground.

"Hey wait Old Man Ruin... Wouldn't it be bad if we killed the princess?...", she asked in a mocking concern tone of hers.

"Fwah. Fwah. There's nothing more than a little girl writhing in pain. Very well, in commemoration of your bravery Princess Elizabeth, I shall tell you my secret. The source of my power lie within thi- What?!", the large Holy Knight said but then expressed in complete outrage to see the bell gone.

Despite being severely injured, Elizabeth smirked at her hidden cunning within her innocent naive self as she spits out the bell, the source of Ruin's power, revealing to have bitten it off whilst taking the full brunt of his assault that could've killed her by now.

However Ruin was utterly enraged of the sudden turn of events not going in his favor after realizing too late that Elizabeth was after the bell of staff all along, the source of his power that entraps Meliodas and Diane into fighting each other to the death.

"Y-you wench! You were going after the bell all along! How dare you!", the tallest Weird Fang Holy Knight yells in anger as he rushed in quick for a large man about kill the third princess of Liones with one heavy close-range melee strike of his metal gauntlet.

But Meliodas, after being freed from the hynoptic illusion recently thanks to Elizabeth, intercepted Ruin's hand inches before it made contact on the silvery-haired woman's injured body just in time and glared at him angrily with a great tightening grip on the Holy Knight's mailed fist. "No... How dare you.."

"The spell is broken!", Ruin said in realization as he removes himself from the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's tightened grip and backs himself a few meters away from the blond boy, expecting a counterattack but instead witness Meliodas tending to the injured silvery haired young woman's side.

"Elizabeth... I accept your resolve.", the Deadly Sins captain said acceptingly to a near unconscious third princess.

"Ignoring me?! He who strikes first wins!" Ruin said in upset tone for being ignored as he dashed quickly about to strike a decisive blow on Meliodas from behind but the Owl's Sin of Vanity quickly appeared cloaked in shadows and intercepted the Holy Knight's staff with her Teigu, causing a great clash between their weapons.

"Princess Elizabeth, I accept your resolve too as well...", the black-haired woman said as she then pushed back the Weird Fang Holy Knight hard.

Ruin was able to keep himself from falling into the ground by balancing himself after experiencing a heavy backlash from the attack earlier. "The Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame...", he said in disbelief.

"I'll consign you!", Akame uttered as she charged at the large Weird Fang Holy Knight and clashed against his staff with her Murasame in great speed with shadows trailing behind her with the Ruin fighting back in equal speed as well.

Enduring most of her attacks thanks to his steel armor, Ruin counterattacked with swings of his staff that were blocked or dodged by Akame easily before she performed numerous slashes around his armored body, only to caused it a few dent slashes.

"Give up your futile resistance, girl. Holy Knights possess the magic that transcends human knowledge. You cannot defeat the likes of me. Fwah! Fwah!", Ruin spoke in a boastful demeanor of his power before Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame.

"I don't need to beat you. I'm going to eliminate you...", Akame coldly shot back at Ruin before quickly appearing behind his back so fast and swung her Teigu to kill him which the Holy Knight quickly blocked with ease.

The large Holy Knight then mocked the former Night Raid member. "Fwah! Fwahahahaha! What a foolish woman you are, Owl's Sin of Vanity! It appears your Sacred Treasure, Murasame cannot penetrate nor pierce my armor! Fwah! Fwahahahaha!"

Realizing that it may take more than that to bypass through Ruin's armor to get a clear shot for her Murasame to even give a small scratch on his skin at the very least, Akame channeled her magic power to her Murasame, enhancing the Teigu's already-sharp cutting edge as she began to use her technique of her shadowy power on Ruin.

"**Shadow Piercing Slash****!**"

The shadow power's technique of Akame had successfully cut through Ruin's armor in a form of slashing several times simultaneously all at once as a large visible slash dent was seen around his front but not deep enough yet to pierce his skin into it. But it did gave him a lot of pain from the attack through the sharp dents of the armor pierced by the ex-Imperial Assassin herself.

"You have to do better than that, woman! My armor is barely scratched! Maybe you should draw your other sword you carried around and try using it to kill me! Fwah! Fwah!", Ruin said loudly and in a taunting tone.

Akame gritted her teeth silently after hearing the large man's words. She will not use Incursio nor even draw it for once no matter what as Murasame is still at her hands as she charged again.

The large Weird Fang Holy Knight dashed towards the Owl's Sin of Vanity, intending to hit her with his staff head-on but the latter sliced it down to two pieces all too easily after a few more trading blows when that happened. Not giving up and continued on the offensive, Ruin launched a series of heavy melee attacks with his armored gauntlets viciously at Akame as he laughed maliciously. If he had showed his face underneath that feminine human faced helm he wore, the Owl's Sin of Vanity can only imagine the crazed sadistic face Ruin displayed when enjoying making enemies writhe in pain. The faces she saw all too familiar within her enemies back in the Empire. Take Seryuu for example, the so-called Warrior of Justice and the most crazed sadistic member of the Jaegers and Aria too.

"Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwahahahahahaha!"

These brutal vicious attacks Ruin have gave in his assault had sent the Red-Eyed Killer Knight crashing on the ground on a skipping stone in a similar manner Elizabeth did when the Weird Fang Holy Knight did to her, much to Hawk's horror.

On the other hand, Friesia appeared to be pleased of Old Man Ruin's easy short work on the Owl's Sin of Vanity, smirking in victory underneath her large spider-shaped helm.

"It would seem that the Seven Deadly Sins have lost their edge. Even the eighth one. Fwah! Fwah! I wonder how Golgius could've died by your hand if you are this weak. Fwah. Fwah. What could have hoped to defeat me, girl?", Ruin said in a mocking tone as he approached in his victory to where he believed a battered body of the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins herself concealed in the cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Akame was revealed to be uninjured although a few minor bruises were visible much to Ruin and Friesia's shock whilst she stood defiant with Murasame at the ready. The ex-Night Raid member replied to the Weird Fang Holy Knight's question earlier with small smug on her face, "Long enough for you to be distracted, Holy Knight Ruin. I could've easily eliminated you however I'm saving you for the occasion. In fact, I believe that you have angered a certain comrade of mine after you injured Princess Elizabeth... Right, Captain..."

Ignoring her words, Ruin attempted to smash her in the face with his armored fists as it would appear to be his last when Akame dodged it in time and grabbed his shoulder to perform her another technique of her power once she threw him in the air with a a great strength she had mustered.

"**Shadow Flying Kick!**"

"GUWAAAHHH!", the Holy Knight yelled in pain of the power behind the shadow-enhanced kick from Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself upon being blown away violently as he flew straightly right into the hands of a seemingly calm-appearing but very enraged Meliodas!

Just as Akame purposely did in the right moment in half of throughout their entire fight all along. Now Ruin will have face the full wrath of her captain!

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath then gave a mid-air powerful punch in the face that had sent Ruin violently flying straight toward Baste Dungeon with the ground shaking from the direct line the large Holy Knight made violently, nearly almost hitting Elizabeth and blew Hawk away in the process.

Exhausted of the battle she endured, Akame used her Murasame to support herself from falling as she watched her captain heading towards Baste Dungeon after the Holy Knight he punched him all the way there where she can safely assume that Holy Knight Ruin had felt the full wrath of Meliodas and didn't survive hence his title of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as evidenced by the massive rumblings shaking the very foundations of the large dungeon itself by his power the former Night Raid member sensed and saw.

Switching to the other side of the battle, Akame then noticed Diane, also being freed from the hypnotic illusion as well, had quickly dealt with Friesia by simply stomping on her with her foot that left the latter a few broken bones and bruises, and her armor shattered and her helm dented, thus sealing their victory over the guardians of Baste Dungeon.

In the aftermath of the Weird Fangs' defeat minus the last member, Holy Knight Jude, believed to be still inside Baste Dungeon with the Fox's Sin of Greed, Diane tends to a severely injured Elizabeth after complimenting her bravery in spite of the danger she's in that nearly got her killed and placed her human friend inside her bag after the latter insists to be with them or mostly with Meliodas and staying by their side to which the Giantess complied.

Akame had to admit that while Elizabeth is such an innocent and naive person, the third princess really had the courage to willingly put her life on the line to protect those she held dear as proven in her actions against Holy Knight Ruin that allowed the Sins the upper hand and counter-attacked had not it been for her otherwise they would have been annihilated by now. _But you still have much to learn about the cruel side of reality Princess Elizabeth. I hope you are ready to face it when the time comes..._,she thought before Diane closed the bag and carried it by herself.

Later on, they turned their attention to the man trying to walk away from the scene quietly albeit nervously sweating in fear who was revealed to be a soldier from Baste Dungeon pretending to be the shepherd and the boy's father in a ploy perpetrated by the remaining Weird Fangs in attempt to wipe out the three Seven Deadly Sin members and managed to _convince _him to show them the entrance to the dungeon and info on Senette's cell or suffer the same fate as the Weird Fangs have, which the man immediately relayed the information and then was allowed to be let off free to return home to his family under death threat to not cross paths with the Seven Deadly Sins again by Akame.

Successfully obtaining information they needed, the rest of the Boar Hat crew reunited with Meliodas who was there already at Baste Dungeon after defeating Ruin and entered inside it to search for Senette and Ban as well although finds it strange that there were no guards around and assumed that they have fled in fear of their lives watching after the Holy Knight's defeat.

Akame followed behind them but notices a trail of blood away from the large pool of it, suspecting that Ruin may have been taken away to safety by the guards of the dungeon after his humiliating, and _ruinous _defeat by her captain and decided to eliminate them once the Boat Hat crew find Ban and rescue Senette before catching up with the others within the dungeon.

Unknowingly, a still-wounded but alive Friesia with her helm off, revealing a mildly short haired young woman in her 20s with a beautiful face although slighly bruised thanks to Diane, and a moderate number of his soldiers and knights were outside Baste Dungeon including her right-hand woman and Apprentice Holy Knight Jericho in full armor. With them is a severely wounded but conscious Ruin with his helm off, revealed to be a 30s-mid man with a gruff beard, after he was punched through the gut very hard courtesy of Meliodas and being carried by several or more soldiers.

Not willing to admit defeat at the hands of the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins, Frieisia placed an **Eternal Sealing Spell **on Baste Dungeon through an Incantation Spell she took from her pouch of her dented armor, intending to trap them inside the abandoned dungeon forever, gloated that they'll die rotting inside their prison and finally avenging Golgius' death.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Baste Dungeon<em>

Whilst within the large halls of the large dungeon filled with prison cells, the Boar Hat crew have found Senette, the daughter of Dr. Dana in a prison cell , appearing to be a young light brown-haired woman wearing a black shirt over a white button down blouse, a long shirt with a belt, back sandals, and glasses.

Under Meliodas' orders, Diane had broke her out of it easily but ended scaring the innocent young woman upon seeing a Giant before her eyes and lost consciousness with a faint, leading to the Serpent's Sin of Envy to place Cenette inside her bag next to an unconscious but wounded Elizabeth.

Sensing a great presence heading in their direction, the Boar Hat crew sees a tall spiky white-haired man with a scar on his left neck and a well-built body that would definitely made Bulat and Tatsumi run for their money more than Meliodas', wearing nothing but ragged dirty trousers, walking casually in the halls of the dungeon.

"Yo, Ban.", Meliodas called out to the man named Ban upon recognizing him.

Ban took notice of the blond boy with a glint of surprise in his eyes and also recognized him. "Oh, Cap'n..."

Then a tension in the atmosphere between Meliodas and Ban began to grow just when the two male Sins stared at each other intensely, leading Hawk to worry of what's going to happen next.

"They just reunited, so what's with the tension in the air? I have a bad feeling about this", the talking pig said as he backed away slowly, fearing a skirmish between the two male members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Yep, you should hide behind me.", Diane calmly suggested to a surprised/worried Hawk.

_Oh no, those two are going at it again... 3, 2, 1..._, Akame gave a small sigh and silently counted although she was glad that her fellow comrade is alright and yet to see if he hadn't lost his mind yet after 5 years of imprisonment once he and Captain have reunited, leading Hawk to worry even more.

After a short but tense stare-down between the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the Fox's Sin of Greed for about a few seconds, Meliodas was the first to break the silence with Ban following him, raising their hands in joy.

"Ban!"

"Cap'n!"

Then the blond boy and white spiky haired man ran towards each other and almost immediately started playing patty cake to a whole new level as they made series of fast manly clapping of their hands at each other together cheerfully!

"Phew! They get along really well!", Hawk said in relief, clearly expecting a violent brawl between Meliodas and Ban.

"Yeah...", Diane and Akame said together in neutral tone. _Oh this __is just the beginning Hawk... Wait til you see what Captain and Ban really do that'll scare your wits off... And I'm glad Ban didn't lose his mind after being imprisoned quite long for 5 years from what I've seen with Captain..._, the Owl's Sin of Vanity said in her thoughts as she gave a small glad smile.

After their little patty cake game, Ban raised his arms high in extreme enthusiasm coming from the happy look of his face and had swung at Meliodas with all of his might!

"Cap'n!"

The Fox's Sin of Greed have knocked the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself real hard through several walls of the dungeon's halls, destroying them in the process!

After temporarily knocking down Meliodas, Ban gave a playful taunt towards his captain, jumping around in a jumping jack style childishly. "Come on, Cap'n!"

In response, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath retaliated by jumping towards the immortal man and hit him casually with his head, sending Ban flying through several walls on his side of the dungeon's halls, destroying them too!

The sudden actions of doing quick manly patty cake and then knocking each other down and finally destroying walls between Meliodas and Ban gave different reactions with the Boar Hat crew.

"What in the world?", Hawk wonders in a deadpan tone.

"Just let them be...", Diane said in a neutral tone with Akame nodding in agreement with the Giantess, knowing better than to interfere with their overly-destructive reunion together.

Laughing together of their reunion, Ban commented on Meliodas' strength, under the belief that the latter's would have been sluggish by now ten years later and Meliodas commenting that the former's been quite energetic after being imprisoned for 5 years as the two Sins locked hands together like real awesome and badass men as they grinned and then positioned themselves on the ground for an arm wrestling contest.

"Ready?...", Ban asked with a glee.

"Go!", Meliodas replied cheerfully.

Then, a massive pressure of powers released and exerted by the blond boy and the immortal man in their simple arm wrestling had exploded violently as the floor and the walls around them have cracked into pieces so fast as if an earthquake had occurred!

Luckily, the area where Diane squatted down and Akame stood remained unbroken probably thanks to their powers standing up to the huge release of Meliodas and Ban's in their arm wrestling contest while Hawk frantically panicked in fear as he clung onto the Serpent's Sin of Envy for his safety.

"Wh-what's going on?!", he yelled.

"Those two have always been like this.", Diane explained to Hawk about the antics between the two men while adoring the scene, completely unfazed of the destruction they've caused.

Hawk didn't buy a word or two from Diane after hearing her explanation. "What do you mean like this?!"

"What Diane meant was that Captain and Ban have always been challenging each other to see who's the stronger between themselves which had occurred over on multiple occasions back in the kingdom ten years ago, Hawk. Right now, it's the latest 720th arm wrestling contest between Captain and Ban after a destructive reunion between men...", Akame explained in a neutral look whilst watching their arm wrestling match.

"WHAT?!", Hawk exclaimed in surprise and shock of hearing Akame's words about those two men.

"Really, men are so childish...", Diane said, obviously admiring Meliodas in his fierce arm wrestling battle with Ban.

Ban then argued with Meliodas that in their record of 361 wins out of 720 is in his favor, leading the latter to playfully asked if the immortal's been sleep-talking lately, arguing back that he's the one with the most wins as the two tried to make each other's arm go down and win the match but their immense strengths are both ridiculously strong and equal that may well end in a tie.

As a result of their overly-destructive arm wrestling match, the entire Baste Dungeon has began to crumble violently and collapse from the inside as the floor gave out and debris crashing down all around them!

During their fall, Meliodas and Ban continued their arm wrestling contest in mid-air; Diane adored the blond boy and his serious expression; and Akame stood on a piece of debris unfazed while Hawk still panicked like a drama queen from all the chaos has happened.

Meanwhile outside Baste Dungeon, Friesia, Ruin, and Jericho were equally shocked and disbelief that the Eternal Sealing Spell supposedly trapping the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins have been destroyed into the ground! The soldiers with them who witnessed it, quickly ran for their lives in fear of the Sins' retribution.

The two remaining Weird Fangs and Jericho had hastily retreated from the fallen dungeon as well, seeing that their efforts of defeating the Seven Deadly Sins are all but in vain, leading to their further humiliation at the hands of the legendary group of knights in the kingdom of Liones.

In the aftermath, Baste Dungeon was complete ruins of its former self as a result of the overly-destructive arm wrestling match between Meliodas and Ban in their reunion!

However, the destruction had set all of its prisoners free and alive for some reason despite the destruction caused by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the Fox's Sin of Greed; all of them were wrongfully imprisoned by the Holy Knights for defying against them.

As Meliodas and Ban lay around casually and carefree in the pile of debris unscathed from all the destruction they have caused of the fallen dungeon; they greeted each other after ten long years and grinned like brothers. Diane, on the hand, felt hungry after all the events had transpired and wanted to eat some pork, leaving a worried Hawk about himself.

For Akame, she was glad to see Ban again as she warmly smiled in relief although expected some few things that she remembered about him and missed them coming from him at her once they meet face to face after ten years of hiding. However, she felt that her job is not yet done as she noted to herself that two remaining members of the Weird Fangs are left as she no longer sensed Holy Knight Jude's presence within Baste, suspecting that Ban had killed him or Jude may have escaped alive during his breakout of jail which she will ask him later on when the time comes.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity soon melded back into the shadows once, leaving her comrades behind for now and proceeded to finish the job: eliminating the two remaining Weird Fangs, Friesia and Ruin while the rest of her fellow Sins and also the group of liberated prisoners accompanying them heads to Dalmary Town for recuperation from their battle with the three of the four Weird Fang Holy Knights and a proper introduction for the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban to Princess Elizabeth tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Phe-hew! There here you have it my friends. The tenth chapter is done and the next one will be updated soon. Once again, thank you for your follows and support. :) The reunion of Ban with the rest of the Boar Hat crew will be on the next chapter and get ready for hilarious moments. Hehehe. :D<strong>

**When I watch Episode 4 of Nanatsu no Taizai, I noticed a scene where Golgius and Friesia play chess together while on a discussion on how they would deal with the Seven Deadly Sins with Ruin and Jude, and Jericho too as well. I made a little tease on their ship! Golgius x Friesia! XD :D Hehehehe. *grins like an idiot***

**The scene where Friesia and Ruin with their helms off is that I based it off from a photo I found in a Nanatsu no Taizai Russian fan website, VKontakte ( /nanadai) where the voice actress of Friesia holding a manga sketch of the female Weird Fang member without her helm she voiced in the production of the anime series of Nanatsu no Taizai in courtesy of Nakaba-sensei himself and for Ruin, I imagined him to be some sort of a tough old geezer with a cool gruff beard from a medieval fantasy movie, I've forgotten what the title is maybe Jack the Giant the Slayer or Snow White and the Huntsman I think... **

**Come to think of it, I always wondered what was the current status of the Weird Fangs in the NnT canon after the Baste Dungeon arc after a humiliating defeat by the Seven Deadly Sins. **

***Did Ruin die from Meliodas' extreme punch in the gut? **

***Did Friesia survive Diane's heavy stomp on her literally? **

*** What happened to Golgius after returning to the Liones Kingdom Capital to report their group's failure to his superiors?**

**I hope you guys know the answer to these questions. ;) **

**Since the anime ending of Akame ga Kill!, I've been thinking of certain characters from Akame ga Kill manga who sadly didn't get what the anime adapted for them including their how they die, I might add them into the story. Oh well, I'll think of something how they'll fit in "Akame no Taizai". Fwah! Fwah!**

**Before I forget, Leonard Nimoy, the one who played Spock from the original _Star Trek_ and also the old Spock in _Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek: Wrath of Khan _had died peacefully at the age of 83 on Friday, February 27, 2015. May he rest in peace for he truly have lived long and prospered. :'(**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
